FF My Baby, Don't Cry! KYUMIN GS
by liamaris12kyumin
Summary: Seorang siswa SMA kelas 2 bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah memiliki anak berusia 6 bulan? #gak bakat bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [KYUMIN/GS] Chapter 1

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper  
Cast : Kyumin  
genre : family  
warning : ini buatnya ngebut, cuma 1 jam, jadi maaf kalau masih pendek, dan ngecewa'in.

-Kyumin-

"Mian chagi,appa terlambat jemput kamu. Tadi appa lupa bawa motor,jadinya lama" seru seorang namja yang memeluk seorang bayi yang kira-kira berusia 6 bulan itu.

"ghamsahamnida,sudah menjaga Minhyunnie, saya permisi dulu" pamit pria itu. Kemudian dia berjalan beberapa langkah dari rumah itu, dan membuka pintu rumah yang ada didepannya. Oh,ternyata orang yang menjaga bayinya tadi adalah tetangganya sendiri.

"kita pulang,sayang!"ucap namja yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Hyunnie lapar ya?appa buatin makanan Hyunnie dulu ya" kemudian dia meletakkan bayi mungil itu di atas karpet depan TV yang dipenuhi mainan anak-anak seusianya itu.

Dan setelah memastikan anaknya baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang bermain sang anak.

-Kyumin-

Setelah berkutat di dapur beberapa saat,akhirnya makanan untuk babynya selesai juga. Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat dimana Minhyun berada.

"Hyunnie,ini makanannya!" katanya dengan semangat yang berkobar. Kemudian diletakkannya sang baby dipangkuan hangatnya.

"aaaaaa" si bayi pun tak kalah semangatnya dengan appanya. Dia membuka mulut mungilnya lebar-lebar,sambil mencoba menggapai sendok yang dipegang appanya.  
#Kyeopta

Dengan sabar, kyuhyun menyuapkan bubur bayi yang dibuatnya tadi ke anak semata wayangnya itu.

Hingga 15menit berlalu, mangkok yang tadinya berisi penuh bubur bayi itu,kini sudah bersih menyisakan sendok serta mangkoknya saja.

"Wah,Hyunnie lapar ya, sampai-sampai mangkuknya bersih begini" kyuhyun berusaha mengajak anaknya berkomunikasi.

Dengan semangat, Minhyunpun menganggukkan kepala kecilnya,entah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya atau tidak.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Minhyun menguap lebar, matanya pun mulai menyipit. Oh,ternyata sang baby mulai mengantuk rupanya.

"Ini appa sudah buatin Hyunnie susu, sekarang waktunya tidur,baby" katanya pelan,karena dia melihat,anaknya kini sudah setengah sadar.

Dengan pelan,diangkatnya tubuh mungil Minhyun, lalu meletakkannya di kasur king size yang berada di kamarnya, tak lupa ia juga meletakkan beberapa bantal di sisi tubuh babynya agar sang baby tidak terjatuh. Ditepuknya pelan tubuh mungil itu, setelah anaknya tertidur pulas,diciumnya kening kecil sang baby,kemudian dia beranjak dari kamar.

Setelahnya,dibereskannya mainan-mainan yang berserakan di ruang TV tempat Minhyun bermain tadi. Kemudian,dia mandi,makan dan mulai belajar untuk pelajaran esok hari di sekolahnya.

-Kyumin-

"Umma,aku berangkat mengajar dulu" pamit seorang yeoja muda berpenampilan rapi yang sudah siap menuju sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

"makan dulu sarapanmu,chagi" kata sang umma.

"ani umma, tadi Minnie sudah membawa bekal,jadi Minnie sarapan di sekolah saja" ucap yeoja tadi yang kita tahu bernama Minnie,atau Sungmin itu sambil memakai sepatu tak ber-heels miliknya.

"Ya sudah,kau tak berangkat bersama appamu,Minnie? Tadi,katanya, appa ada sedikit urusan disana" tanya Umma Minnie.

"ani,umma,nanti Minnie bisa terlambat, karena appa berangkatnya siang" kali ini,Minnie sudah membuka pintu garasi,tempat mobilnya diparkirkan.

"oh,arraseo,hati-hati dijalan ya!" nasehatnya.

"ne,umma"

setelah itu,Minnie membuka pintu mobilnya,mengeluarkan mobil itu dari garasi,dan mengendarainya menuju sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

-Kyumin-

"Aish,kenapa aku bisa bangun kesiangan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa banyak mengeluh, langsung saja dia mandi,mengganti pakaiannya, lalu menyambar tas sekolahnya. Setelahnya,dia berlari keluar,menuju rumah tetangganya,dan mengetuk pintu itu dengan brutal.

Tak lama berselang,sesosok wanita paruh baya keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ahjumma, saya titip Hyunnie dirumah ya,dia ada di kamar saya. Dia belum bangun,belum mandi,belum makan. Ini kunci rumahnya ahjumma. Mungkin saya akan pulang telat lagi. Tolong bantu saya ahjumma!Khamsahamnida" setelah menyerahkan kunci rumahnya, segera dia kembali ke rumahnya dan mengambil motornya. Lalu dia mengendarai motor itu dengan cepat menuju sekolahnya.

-Kyumin-

KRINGGGG

Waktu istirahatpun tiba...

Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang memenuhi kantin sekolah untuk mengisi perut mereka.

Namun,berbeda dengan namja yang merupakan appa Minhyun itu, dia tidak berjalan menuju kantin, namun menuju perpustakaan. Di perpustakaan ini, Kyuhyun mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan oleh gurunya tadi. Karena dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dirumah bersama Minhyun, setiap hari dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di perpustakaan itu. Jadi, dia hanya perlu mengulangi apa yang tadi diajarkan gurunya disekolah bila berada dirumah.

Tanpa ia ketahui, sesosok yeoja yang memakai kacamata itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kyuhyun?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ah, ne songsaenim. Ada perlu dengan saya?" ucapnya sopan pada yeoja tadi yang ternyata adalah gurunya.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ini hanya pekerjaan rumah saja, sungmin songsaenim" jawabnya sopan.

"kenapa kau tak mengerjakannya dirumah?itu kan pekerjaan rumah?" tanyanya lagi.

"ah, kalau dirumah, saya hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Minhyunnie" ceritanya.

"Minhyunnie?" tanyanya memastikan. Mendengar nama 'Minhyunnie', hatinya bergetar hebat.

"Ne, dia itu bayi mungil, ana-... Ah, keponakan saya. Kakak saya sedang berada di luar negeri, jadi dia menitipkannya dirumah saya, songsaenim" hampir saja Kyuhyun keceplosan bicara. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, bisa-bisa dia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya.

"Oh, begitu ya, apa kau sangat menyayani Minhyunnie?" dengan penuh harap, sungmin menanyakan hal itu.

"Ne, tentu saja, bahkan saya sangggaaaaaatttt menyayanginya, juga mencintainya" curhat kyuhyun.

"Pasti Minhyunnie sangat spesial bagimu ya?boleh songsaenim bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya khawatir bila kyuhyun tidak memperbolehkannya.

"Tentu saja, dia yang menjadi no.1 dihati saya. Songsaenim ingin bertemu dengan Minhyunnie? Boleh saja, nanti sepulang sekolah anda bisa ke rumah saya. Anda pasti akan sangat menyayanginya" ucap kyuhyun panjang.

"Jinja? Khamsahamnida, Kyu. Sepulang sekolah tunggu songsaenim pulang dulu ya"

"tentu"

-Kyumin-

TBC?/END?


	2. Chapter 2

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [KYUMIN/GS] Chapter 2

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper  
Cast : Kyumin  
genre : family  
warning:maaf kalau pendek,banyak typo,dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

TOK TOK TOK

Dengan semangat yang membara, diketuknya pintu yang merupakan milik tetangganya itu.

CKLEK

"Ah, ternyata kau, kyu. Hyunnie, appamu sudah pulang" kata seorang wanita paruh baya pada bayi mungil yang sedang digendongnya itu.

Sedangkan, sang bayi berusaha untuk menggapai tangan ayahnya yang sudah terulur itu.

"sini, sama appa sayang. Ghamsahamnida ahjumma, sudah menjaga Hyunnie" ucap kyuhyun sungkan. Pasalnya, dia selalu menitipkan Minhyun pada Kim Ahjumma setiap harinya, kecuali hari libur, mulai pagi hingga sore.

"ah, tidak masalah. Disini, ahjumma juga kesepian, suami ahjumma selalu pulang sore. Jadinya, dengan adanya Minhyun, ahjuma jadi tidak merasa kesepian lagi" cerita Kim ahjumma. Suami Kim ahjumma memang bekerja dari pagi hingga sore. Anak? Anak-anak kim ahjumma sudah menikah, dan mereka memiliki kehidupan sendiri-sendiri.

"Ah, ya sudah ahjumma. Kami pulang dulu" seru kyuhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mungil Minhyun dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

-Kyumin-

"jadi ini yang namanya Minhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin saat sudah ada bayi mungil di pelukan kyuhyun.

"ne,songsaenim. Anda mau menggendongnya?" tawar kyuhyun.

"tentu saja" jawabnya mantap.

Setelah Minhyun berpindah ke tangan sungmin, kyuhyun segera melesat ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman tamunya, serta membuat bubur untuk Minhyun.

"Songsaenim ingin minum apa?" teriaknya dari dapur.

"terserah padamu saja kyu" balas sungmin dari ruang tengah.

Setelahnya, sungmin memperhatikan bayi mungil yang sekarang sibuk dengan mainan-mainannya diatas karpet itu. Perlahan dielusnya rambut tipis milik sang bayi. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata indah sungmin. Buru-buru dihapusnya air mata itu, sebelum kyuhyun memergokinya sedang menangis.

"Mianhae, Hyunnie" lirihnya pelan.

"Bubur Hyunnie sudah siap!" teriak Kyuhyun dari dapur, disertai kemunculannya yang membawa nampan berisi sebotol susu bayi, semangkok bubur bayi, dan segelas minuman untuk songsaenimnya.

"ini minumannya, songsaenim" serunya seraya memberikan segelas minuman dingin untuk sungmin.

"gamsahamnida, kyu" ucapnya berterimakasih. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh kyuhyun.

"Hyunnie, sekarang waktunya makan. Pasti Hyunnie lapar!" kata kyuhyun pada bayinya yang mulai menghentikan aktivitasnya dan merangkak ke arah kyuhyun.

"aaaa, buka mulutmu, chagi" ucap kyuhyun seraya menyodorkan sendok berisi bubur itu pada anaknya.

Seakan tahu kalau kyuhyun akan menyuapinya, bayi itu menggeleng keras. Dia menepuk-nepuk paha sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya. Oh, ternyata Hyunnie ingin disuapi oleh sungmin.

"Sini kyu, biar aku saja yang menyuapinya" kata sungmin sambil merebut mangkuk bubur itu dari kyuhyun.

Dipangkunya tubuh mungil Minhyun, dan disuapinya bayi mungil itu dengan perlahan.

"Songsaenim sudah punya anak ya?" tanya kyuhyun di sela-sela aktivitas sungmin menyuapi minhyun.

"Ne. Ah, kalau di luar sekolah, panggil saja nuna, aku tidak setua yang kau pikirkan, kyu" candanya.

"Ah, arasseo, nuna. Anak nuna umurnya pasti tidak jauh dari Minhyunnie ya?" tebak kyuhyun.

"ne, dia seusia minhyunnie. Tapi sekarang dia tidak tinggal dengan nuna lagi, kyu" kata sungmin sedih.

"Eh, memangnya anak nuna kemana?" tanyanya penasaran.

"anak nuna dibawa appanya" ceritanya sedih.

Seakan tahu sungmin sedang bersedih, bayi dipangkuannyapun menepuk-nepuk pipi sungmin pelan. Seolah mengatakan 'gwenchana'.

"Ah, mianhae,nuna. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"tidak apa-apa kyu" potong sungmin sebelum kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Wah, Hyunnie tahu ya kalau immo sedang sedih?hmm?" kyuhyun mulai berkomunikasi dengan minhyun.

Tanpa dijawab oleh Minhyunpun, kyuhyun sudah tau kalo jawabannya 'iya'.

"paaa..." ucapan pertama yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu membuat kyuhyun senang setengah mati.

"HUAAAAA, MINHYUNNIE MEMANGGILKU! Kamu memang anak appa yang paling pintar, Hyunnie!" ucapnya tanpa sadar kalau sungmin masih memangku Minhyun.

"Kyu..." panggil sungmin.

Namun kyuhyun tak menanggapinya, karena masih sibuk menciumi wajah minhyun.

"kyuhyun, kenapa minhyun memanggilmu paaa,dan kau menyebut dirimu appa? Apa minhyun itu anakmu?" tanya sungmin.

"Eh. Itu..." dan sekarang kyuhyun mulai salah tingkah.

"Ne, dia puteraku." jujur Kyuhyun, karena, mau disangkal bagaimanapun, dia tadi sudah dengan jelas berkata kalau dia adalah appa minhyun.

"bagaimana bisa, kyu? Bukannya kamu masih sekolah?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"itu... Apa nuna benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya kyuhyun.

"kalau kau tak keberatan bercerita pada nuna, nuna tak masalah" jawabnya bernada final.

"arraseo, aku tidak keberatan, nuna. Jadi..."

-Kyumin-

Tbc?/End?

Balesan review...

: iya, itu anaknya kyuhyun dengan saya... :D gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

desi2121 : iya, ini ff GS, mian lupa beri tanda. jadi ceritanya, kyuhyun tinggal sendiri, tapi dapet kiriman uang dari appa n ummanya. gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

mikihyo : nanti juga tau sendiri... :D gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

rositakyuhyun : sengaja dibingungin biar penasaran :D gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

Sunghyunnie : ini juga udah lanjut... gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

NithanyaKYu : Minhyunnie itu baby kyuhyun sama aku... :D gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

SSungMine : itu anaknya kyuhyunlah... gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

SparKSomniA0321 : ummanya minhyunnie itu aku... :D ini juga udah lanjut... gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol : Kyuhyun itu milik saya... :D gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

Putri Hamiza Yumna Amilia : kalo saya bilang minhunnie itu anak saya gimana? :D gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

LeeJeHwaELF : ummanya kan saya... :D gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

ImSFS : ummanya itu saya... :D ini juga udah lanjut... gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

BbuingBbuing137 : bukan, ummanya Hyunnie itu saya... :D ini juga udah lanjut... gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

: bukan, ummanya Hyunnie itu saya... :D ini juga udah lanjut... gomawo udah review. Mind to review again?

Gumawo yang udah pada review! Review lagi ya di chap ini...


	3. Chapter 3

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [KYUMIN/GS] Chapter 3

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper  
Cast : Kyumin  
genre : family  
warning:maaf kalau pendek,banyak typo,dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"dulu, aku pernah akan dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku. Dan dengan lantangnya aku menolaknya, karena waktu itu aku baru memasuki SMA. Dan malam dimana aku menolaknya, malam itu juga aku diusir oleh appaku" kyuhyun mulai bercerita.

"lalu, kau tinggal dimana, kyu?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"awalnya, aku tinggal dirumah temanku. Namun, hingga kejadian dimana appa jatuh sakit, appa membujukku untuk tinggal dirumah lagi" jawab kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"dan kau menerimanya?"tanya sungmin lagi.

"tentu saja. Sebenci bagaimanapun aku padanya, dia tetaplah appaku" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"lalu?"

"Tapi, kali ini appa tidak terlalu memaksaku lagi. Dan hingga seminggu kemudian, appa dan ummaku mengajak makan malam bersama. Hal itu jarang sekali terjadi mengingat appa yang selalu sibuk di kantor. Dan malam itu pula terjadi 'pembuatan' Hyunnie" kata kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"Kurasa, appa sudah merencanakannya. Dia membuatku mabuk, sehingga lepas kendali. Dan tiba-tiba aku sudah berada dihotel keesokan harinya. Dan bodohnya lagi, bahkan aku tak mengetahui wanita itu nuna. Hingga, satu tahun kemudian, datanglah Hyunnie yang waktu itu masih berumur 3 bulan didepan rumah ini" lanjut Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

Dan kini, sungmin hanya melongo.

"Apa kau yakin kyu, kalau Minhyun itu anak kandungmu?" tanya sungmin blank.

"Tentu saja, nuna. Bahkan kami sudah melakukan tes DNA" terang kyunhyun.

"eh, kenapa nuna bengong?" tanya kyuhyun, karena dilihatnya sungmin sedang bengong.

"boleh aku membuat pengakuan, kyu?" tanya sungmin masih dengan wajah blank-nya.

"Tentu saja,Nuna" jawab kyuhyun mantap.

"Sebenarnya, Minhyunnie itu puteraku, kyu" kata sungmin lirih.

"MWOO?!bagaimana bisa, nuna? Itu tidak mungkin. Hyunnie itu anakku!" kata kyuhyun dengan suara agak meninggi.

"aku tak bercanda,kyu. Umma yang meletakkan Minhyun di depan rumah ini tanpa sepengetahuanku. Dan baru-baru ini aku baru tahu kalau Hyunnie ada disini bersamamu" jelas sungmin disertai rasa kekhawatiran dihatinya.

"Ja...di..." ucap kyuhyun terputus. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya.

"Jadi apa kyu?" kata sungmin tetap dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Wanita yang dulu kunodai itu nuna?" sekarang bahkan kyuhyun ikut bengong.

Semuanya serba kebetulan bagi mereka. Bahkan memimpikannyapun mereka tak pernah. Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir Tuhan?

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada dua wanita paruh baya yang kini sedang mengintip mereka disela-sela jendela yang terbuka.

"Rencana kita berhasil, teukie" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Iya, Chullie. Lihat saja mereka! Apa tak malu pada Hyunnie?" kata satu wanita tadi menjawab ucapan wanita disampingnya.

"Kita beritahu Youngie dan Hannie! Kaja!" ucap wanita yang dipanggil Chullie oleh wanita yang kita ketahui tadi bernama Teukie.#ribet ya?

Dan, pergilah kedua wanita paruh baya tadi dari kediaman Kyuhyun.

-Kyumin-

Sekarang, Hyunnie sedang tidur pulas dalam dekapan umma kandungnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun? Dia sekarang masih blank, tak bisa berfikir jernih. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah melihat wajah Hyunnie yang tertidur itu.

"ehm, aku mau membawa Hyunnie ke kamar dulu,kyu" suara sungmin memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat tercipta.

"Ne" jawab kyuhyun memberi respon.

Setelah itu, sungmin membawa Hyunnie ke kamar kyuhyun. Meletakkan bantal disekitarnya, dan yang terakhir mencium kening bayi mungil itu. Lalu dia menutup pelan pintu kamar kyuhyun, dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah tempat kyuhyun berada.

"Nuna..." panggil kyuhyun.

"Ne?" jawab sungmin agak gugup. Jujur, dari pertama kali masuk sekolah itu, sebenarnya sungmin sudah mengincar kyuhyun. Sehingga dia menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Ya. Disini sudah jelas. Sungmin menyukai, ah ani, tapi mencintai kyuhyun. Sejak kyuhyun masuk ke sekolah tempat sungmin mengajar, sungmin sudah tertarik pada anak itu. Setiap hari, dia mengikuti kyuhyun. Tapi, naasnya, appanya menjodohkannya dengan pria yang menurut appa cocok untuk sungmin. Jadilah, sungmin hanya berani melihat kyuhyun dari kejauhan saja.

Padahal, jika saja sungmin mau jujur pada appanya bahwa kyuhyunlah orang yang dicintai sungmin, maka dengan senang hati sang appa menerimanya. Karena, sebenarnya Kyuhyunlah orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan sungmin.

Karena orang tua mereka tidak bisa mempertemukan kyuhyun dan sungmin, jadilah mereka merencanakan hal gila yang membuat Hyunnie lahir ke dunia.

TBC?/END?


	4. Chapter 4

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [KYUMIN/GS] Chapter 4

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : Kyumin

genre : family

warning:maaf kalau pendek,banyak typo,dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Segera persiapkan pernikahan mereka,Hannie. Aku sudah tidak sabar menjadikan minnie menantuku. Kau tahu sendirikan, walau didepan Hyunnie kyuhyun sangat lembut dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi kalau bersamaku dia akan sangat manja" tutur seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik diusianya kini, 35 tahun.

"Ne. Itupun kalau youngie dan teukie menyetujuinya" balas pria paruh baya yang kita ketahui bernama Hannie, atau Tan Hangeng.

"Kalau kami sih, setuju-setuju saja. Bukankah ini merupakan rencana kita dari awal? Tapi, yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang. Kyuhyun masih sekolah, mana mungkin dia mampu menanggung beban seberat itu. Apalagi bila sekolah mengetahuinya, bisa-bisa dia dikeluarkan dari sekolah" terang Youngie, atau kerap disapa Kangin itu panjang lebar.

"Ah, kalau masalah sekolah, itu masalah mudah. Dan soal kyuhyun yang menanggung beban berat, lebih baik mereka tinggal bersama saja. Jadi ada yang akan mengurus Hyunnie, bila kyuhyun sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya" kata Chullie, atau Tan Heechul memberi penjelasan.

"Kau yakin itu tak apa, chullie?" tanya teukie atau Kim Leeteuk khawatir.

"100% yakin" jawab chulli mantap.

"baiklah jika itu maumu. Kau ingin pernikahanya dilaksanakan kapan? Apa menunggu kyuhyun lulus sekolah dulu?" tanya Kangin.

"tentu saja tidak. Itu terlalu lama. Kyuhyun saja sekarang baru kelas 2. Kita akan menikahkan mereka seminggu lagi" jawabnya yang author pikir kurang waras itu.

"MWOO?!" teriak 3orang lainnya yang terkejut mendengar penuturan gila seorang Tan Heechul. Sepertinya, wanita paruh baya itu sudah sangat ngebet ingin menjadikan sungmin sebagai menantunya.

"Kau gila, chullie?!" pekik leeteuk.

"tidak. Aku merasa sangat sehat. Dan, aku pikir-pikir lagi, waktu seminggu itu terlalu lama. Bagaimana kalau lusa saja?" jawab Heechul semakin ngawur.

"MWOO?!"

-Kyumin-

"Nuna..." panggil kyuhyun.

"Ne?" jawab sungmin gugup.

"Jadi benar ya, kalau kita berdua itu memang orang tua kandung Hyunnie?" tanya kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan fakta yang baru saja dia ketahui itu.

"Aku rasa itu benar kyu" jawab sungmin sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata kyuhyun.

"Jadi, nuna bohong tentang anak nuna yang katanya dibawa suami nuna pergi itu?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"ne,sebenarnya tadi aku bohong. Tapi kalau kupikir lagi, aku tak berbohong. Aku tadi kan bilang kalau anakku dibawa pergi appanya, bukan suamiku. Dan kau kan appanya, kau membawa Hyunnie. Aku tak bohong kan?" terang sungmin.

"Ah, nuna benar. Terus, bagaimana selanjutnya, nuna?" tanya kyuhyun.

"bagaimana apanya?" tanya sungmin balik. Kini, dia sudah berani menatap mata kyuhyun.

"bagaimana dengan hubungan kita selanjutnya? Apa kita akan terus seperti ini? Atau..." kyuhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ehm... Disini, kan kau yang berperan sebagai appa kyu, dan aku hanyalah umma. Jadi kau yang berhak mengambil keputusan" ucap sungmin bijak.

"Ah, nuna benar. Tapi, kita kan tak punya hubungan apa-apa, jadi aku tak berhak memutuskan kehidupan nuna selanjutnya" kata-kata kyuhyun barusan membuat hati sungmin sedikit nyeri mendengarkannya.

'benar, kami tak mempunyai hubungan apapun, kecuali hanya sekedar guru dan murid saja. Kau terlalu banyak bermimpi Lee Sungmin!' batin sungmin membenarkan kalimat kyuhyun.

"Tapi, apa nuna mau membangun sebuah hubungan denganku? Demi Hyunnie" kata kyuhyun membawa-bawa minhyun. Dia takut sungmin akan menolaknya, karenanya dia membawa-bawa minhyun. Kyuhyun tahu kalau sungmin tidak akan menolak apapun bila sudah menyangkut buah hatinya itu.

'Hahhh... Ternyata hanya demi Hyunnie saja. Kenapa tidak karena ku Kyu? Apa aku bukan siapa-siapa dimatamu?' tanya sungmin, yang tentunya hanya mampu diucapkannya dalam hati saja.

"Eummm... Aku akan memikirkannya lagi kyu. Aku terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru kuketahui hari ini" kata sungmin memberi penjelasan. Didalam pikirannya, dia takut appanya akan memarahinya, karena dia berani membangkang kata-kata sang appa. Padahal dia sudah dijodohkan.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu nuna. Ini memang sangat mendadak. Tapi kumohon, pikirkan dengan baik" kata kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu kyu" pamit sungmin. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman kyuhyun itu,memasuki mobilnya, dan mengendarainya hingga mobil itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari kediaman kyuhyun.

-Kyumin-

"hiks,hiks, .." tangisan bayi mungil itu memenuhi rumah yang tadinya tenang-tenang saja itu.

"Aigoo, anak appa sudah bangun ya? Kenapa menangis?heum?" tanya kyuhyun pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

Setelah memastikan Hyunnie tidak ngompol dan sebagainya, kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menimang-nimang bayi mungil itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Sstttt... Appa disini sayang, jangan menangis lagi. Anak appa kan jagoan, mana mungkin menangis" bujuknya agar Minhyun berhenti menangis.

Tapi, bukan berhenti, tangis Minhyun malah semakin keras.

"HUAAAAAA, MAAA"

"Eh, ma? Kau ingin ummamu, sayang?" tanya kyuhyun.

"HUEEEE...MAAA,... MAAA..." tangisnya semakin kencang saja. Dan kini tangisnya diselingi panggilan kepada ummanya.

'Aduh, aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus memanggil sungmin nuna kemari? Tapi tidak lucu juga kalau aku yang kesana, aku kan tak tahu rumahnya. Ah, begini saja...' batin kyuhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, diambilnya ponsel yang berada tak jauh darinya itu. Dicarinya nama di kontak hp yang dipikirkannya itu. Setelah berhasil, ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau di handphonnya itu.

"Yeoboseo..." sapa sebuah suara lembut dari seberang.

TBC?/END?

Jangan lupa RnR

Makasih buat yang udah review...

AIDASUNGJINAIDASUNGJIN ; Qniee love nest ; Kyuminlovelovelove ; twins ra ; Cho Sungni ; Song Hyo Ra 2388 ; Gyumaemin ; nurichan4 ; SsungMine ; kyunny ; Princess kyumin ; sha ; verly KMS ; Rosa Damascena ; SparKSomniA0321 ; leeminad ; kyuminalways89 ; Chubymin ; MinnieGalz ; ; ImSFS ; Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki ; zakurafrezee ; Cho Miku ; kasygirl ; ; 1 ; BbuingBbuing137 ; Sunghyunnie ; danhobak98 ; NithanyaKYu ; nannaa ; desi2121 ; LeeJeHwaELF ; hyuknie ; wookiesomnia ; Park Min Rin ; Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol ; zakurafrezee ; annisa. ; .92 ; hibiki kurenai ; rositakyuhyun ; zumkyu28 ; SparKSomniA0321 ; 1 ; ; mikihyo ; rositakyuhyun ; Putri Hamiza Yumna Amilia ; LeeJeHwaELF ;

Kalo mau lanjut ditunggu reviewnya...


	5. Chapter 5

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [KYUMIN/GS] Chapter 5

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : Kyumin

genre : family

warning:maaf kalau pendek,banyak typo,dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Yeoboseo,umma..." jawab kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"HUWAAAAA"

"YA! Suara bayi siapa itu kyunnie?!" tanya Chullie emosi.

"Emmm, bayiku, umma" kata kyuhyun lirih.

"KAU APAKAN CUCUKU SAMPAI MENANGIS KENCANG BEGITU,HAH?!" emosi heechul tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"umma tak marah padaku?" tanya kyuhyun kaget.

"Tentu saja umma marah padamu, kau menyakiti cucu umma, eoh?!" jawab chullie.

"bukan, maksudku umma tak marah kalau aku mengatakan ini bayiku?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Buat apa umma marah. Toh tak ada yang bisa umma rubah kembali kan?" jawab chullie. Walaupun sebenarnya chullie sangat senang karena dari dulu dia ingin cucu. Apalagi itu anak sungmin.

"Eum,umma benar. Terus gimana nenangin Hyunnie umma?cup..cup..cup..tenang sayang" kata kyuhyun pada hyunnie yang masih menangis itu. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihat wajah hyunnie yang memerah. Rasanya, dia ingin menangis juga.

#kyu lebai ah.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan pada umma. Tanyakan saja pada umma hyunnie. Mungkin dia memerlukan belaian hangat seorang ibu" tutur chullie.

"Tapi, masalahnya, aku kan nggak enak umma bila mengganggu waktu tidurnya" jelas kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau dengarkan kata-kata umma. Seorang ibu tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mengasuh anaknya. Bila hal itu terjadi, mungkin saja waktu masa kehamilan sang ibu akan menggugurkan anaknya. Tapi itu tak mungkin kyu. Buktinya sekarang Hyunnie ada di dunia ini kan? Kasih sayang ibu itu sepanjang masa kyu" jelas chullie panjang lebar.

" . " dan kini kyuhyunpun ikut menangis bersama Hyunnie.

#anak dan bapak sama aja. -_-

"bisakah umma menyuruhnya kemari. Umma pasti tahu kan siapa dia?" tanya kyuhyun lirih.

"Ah,ne. Kau tenang saja Kyu" setelah itu, telponpun ditutup.

" .hiks. Mianhae,nuna. Selama ini kau selalu menanggung beban sendiri. Aku bukan laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Apa aku pantas dipanggil appa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ayah macam apa aku ini? ." sambil memeluk Hyunnie yang juga masih menangis, Kyuhyun mencurahkan isi hatinya pada sang anak.

-Kyumin-

Ting Tong

"HUAAAAAA"

"ssttt, appa bukakan pintu dulu ne? Hyunnie diam disini sebentar" pesannya pada Minhyun sebelum meninggalkannya diatas kasur.

Cklek.

"Ah, nuna, mianhae, merepotkanmu malam-malam begini" ucap kyuhyun tidak enak pada sang tamu yang tak lain adalah sungmin.

"Gwencana,kyu. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang ibu. Mana Hyunnie?" tanya sungmin celingukan.

"Ah, dia ada di kamarku,nuna. Nuna bisa kesana. Akan kuambilkan minuman dulu" ucap kyuhyun sebelum beranjak menuju dapur.

-Kyumin-

" .cup. Anak umma kenapa menangis? Ada yang ganggu Hyunnie?" ucap sungmin sambil menggendong dan mengayun-ayunkan Hyunnie.

"Maaa, Maaa, Maaa" jawab Hyunnie sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sungmin.

"Hyunnie kangen sama umma, eoh?" tanya sungmin lagi yang dijawab sebuah ciuman dipipi oleh minhyun.

"Umma anggap jawabanmu iya, hyunnie" kata sungmin seraya tertawa yang membuat Minhyun ikut tertawa.

Dan, tanpa sungmin dan Minhyun ketahui, kyuhyun tengah tersenyum bahagia dibalik pintu kamarnya melihat adegan ibu dan anak itu.

-Kyumin-

"Hyunnie sudah tidur,nuna?" tanya kyuhyun setelah sungmin duduk disebelahnya. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di atas sofa didepan TV.

"Ne, Hyunnie baru saja tertidur. Mungkin dia kelelahan setelah menangis tadi" jelas sungmin.

Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar mengenai tingkah lucu Minhyun, Sungmin pulang kerumahnya lagi.

-Kyumin-

TEETTT

#anggep aja bunyi bel sekolah

"Aish,untung aku sampai sekolah tepat waktu. Kalau tidak, si tua bangka Hwang itu pasti akan menghukumku lagi" gerutu seorang murid yang kita yakini sebagai kyuhyun itu setelah tiba dikelasnya.

"Annyeong Haseyo" sapa sang guru yang ternyata adalah sungmin itu kepada murid-muridnya.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Songsaenim" sang muridpun menjawab sapaan gurunya.

"Hari ini kita akan belajar mengenai Molekul" oh, ternyata sungmin adalah guru kimia.

"Haahhh" helaan nafas kecewa dari murid-murid kelas XI-1 itupun terdengar.

Namun, tidak semuanya merasa derita. Ada satu anak yang malah tersenyum misterius pada sang guru. Ya, dia Kyuhyun.

-Kyumin-

Dan lagi-lagi, kita hanya bisa menemui Kyuhyun di Perpustakaan bila waktu istirahat sudah tiba.

"Kau disini lagi?" tanya sungmin yang kebetulan atau sengaja itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne,songsaenim tahu kan apa alasanku?" balas Kyuhyun masih tetap fokus pada Pekerjaan Rumahnya itu.

"Ah,aku tahu. Tapi pasti kau merasa terbebani kan? Kau tidak dapat merasakan masa-masa remajamu bersama teman-temanmu" kata sungmin sedih.

"Bahkan saya tahu kalau songsaenim lebih menderita dulu" balas kyuhyun. Dan dia tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku-buku didepannya itu.

"Aku tak pernah menderita. Aku justru senang bisa menjaga dan merawatnya selama setahun" ucap sungmin mengenang masa-masanya bersama Minhyun.

"Eh?songsaenim senang?" kini kyuhyun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sungmin.

"Bukankah songsaenim menderita harus menjaga dan merawatnya sendirian? Tanpa pendamping" lanjut kyuhyun. Diakhir kalimatnya,dia mengucapkannya sangat lirih. Namun masih dapat didengar jelas oleh sungmin.

"Ani, aku tak sendiri. Kan ada appa dan ummaku yang membantu merawatnya" jelas sungmin.

'seandainya kau mendampingiku, pasti aku jauh lebih bahagia' kata sungmin yang tentu saja hanya berani dikatakannya dalam hati.

"Ah, aku harus pergi dulu kyu. Ada rapat pemindahan guru" ucap sungmin seraya meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Eh?pemindahan guru? Apa maksudnya?" kata kyuhyun setelah sungmin tak terlihat lagi.

-Kyumin-

TBC?/END?

Jangan lupa RnR


	6. Chapter 6

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [KYUMIN/GS] Chapter 6

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : Kyumin

genre : family

warning:maaf kalau pendek,banyak typo,dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

flashback

"Umma, kenapa aku harus berpakaian rapi begini? Memangnya kita mau kemana? Bukannya hanya makan malam saja?" pertanyaan kyuhyun itu membuat Heechul jengah mendengarnya.

"Kau diam dan ikut saja kyunnie. Jangan banyak tanya!" ultimatum sang bunda.

Setelah itu, mulut kyuhyunpun bungkam seketika. Dia hanya menuruti apa kata sang umma saja. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh wanita itu.

-Kyumin-

"Eh? Kenapa malah di hotel umma?" tanya kyuhyun polos.

"Memangnya makan malam harus di restoran apa?!" balas Heechul sadis.

"Terserah umma sajalah. Aku lapar umma. Cepat pesankan makanannya" suruh kyuhyun nggak tahu diri.

"YA!kau meyuruhku?!" kesal heechul.

"Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi yang kupanggil umma selain Cho Heechul?" tantang Kyuhyun makin nggak tahu muka[?].

"YA! dasar anak durhaka!" balas Heechul.

#anak sama emak sama aja -_-

"sudah-sudah, kita disini untuk makan, bukan bertengkar" lerai sang kepala keluarga yang kita ketahui namanya, yaitu Cho Hangeng.

"Aish. Kau benar, hannie. Aku juga sudah lapar. Cepat pesankan makanan!" suruh heechul seenaknya sendiri.

Hangeng yang pada dasarnya memang termasuk SSTI itupun hanya menuruti perintah dari istrinya.

-Kyumin-

"Hummmm... Kenyang sekali!" ucap kyuhyun dan heechul bersamaan sambil mengelus perut mereka yang membuat hangeng hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak dan istrinya itu.

"Kyu, ayo kita pesan Wine dulu! Sudah lama kita tak minum bersama." ajak Hangeng pada anaknya. Kalian pasti berfikir, mana mungkin bocah SMA kelas 1 itu diperbolehkan meminum minuman beralkohol itu oleh sang appa. Tapi, Wine yang dimaksudkan oleh Hangeng itu bukan Wine yang kalian fikirkan. Wine yang dikonsumsi oleh mereka itu Wine murni, tanpa alkohol.

"Dengan senang hati appa!" jawab kyuhyun senang.

Tanpa diketahuinya, Heechul dan Hangengpun menyeringai.

-Kyumin-

"Umma, ini dingin? Kenapa umma memilihkanku pakaian seminim ini?" gerutu seorang yeoja muda yang bernama sungmin itu pada sang umma,Leeteuk.

"Diam saja, minnie. Kau mau makan tidak? Kalau tidak yah terserahmu saja" kata Leeteuk santai.

"Tentu saja mau umma. Kalau tidak ingin makan, sia-sia saja aku mengikuti kalian kemari" jawab sang anak.

"Ah, kau benar. Youngie, pesankan makanan, ne?" ucap leeteuk pada Youngwoon,suaminya. Karena leeteuk menyuruhnya dengan lembut, dengan senang hati Youngwoon melaksanakan perintah dari istrinya itu.

-Kyumin-

"Minnie, karena kau berhasil mendapat pekerjaan di sekolah itu, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan?" ujar Leeteuk pada Minnie.

"Terserah umma saja" jawab sungmin seadanya.

"Kau tidak senang ya mendapat pekerjaan itu?" tanya ummanya murung. Pasalnya, sang ummalah yang menyarankan sungmin untuk melamar pekerjaan di Sekolah elit itu.

"Ani, aku senang umma. Bahkan sangat senang" ujar Minnie agar sang umma tak sedih. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sama sekali tak berkeinginan menjadi guru di SMA elit itu. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengajar di TK, karena dia menyukai anak-anak. Menurutnya anak kecil itu masih polos, alasan yang simple.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita merayakannya bersama!" seru Leeteuk bahagia.

Sebenarnya bukan karena SMA itu elit, leeteuk menyarankan sungmin, tapi karena calon menantu idamannya juga bersekolah disana. Leeteuk hanya ingin mereka menjadi lebih dekat saja. Tak mungkin kan kalau Leeteuk menyuruh sungmin kembali bersekolah di SMA lagi, sedangkan umurnya saja sudah 20tahun.

Kalian pasti bingung, kenapa yeoja muda berusia 20tahun bisa menjabat sebagai guru SMA. Jawabannya simple, karena sungmin itu pintar. Dia selalu selalu mengikuti akselerasi di sekolahnya dulu.

-Kyumin-

"Berjalan sesuai rencana, chullie" ujar seseorang dalam telfon itu pada wanita yang tengah membopong tubuh anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Iya, teuki. Kau sekarang berada di kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Chullie yang sekarang sudah dibantu sang suami untuk membopong tubuh lunglai sang anak.

"No. 107 lantai 6. Cepatlah kemari!" perintah wanita itu.

"Arra. Tunggu aku disana" kemudian telfonpun ditutup oleh chullie.

"Lantai 6 kamar 107, hannie" chullie memberi kabar pada suaminya.

"Eum. Kajja. Cepat lakukan! Aku sudah tak kuat dengan baunya" ujar sang suami.

-Kyumin-

"Apa sesuatu yang kita harapkan akan terjadi, chullie?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya pada wanita disebelahnya.

"Aku yakin sesuatu pasti terjadi. Aku sudah memberikan obat perangsang pada bocah setan itu" jawab Heechul bangga.

"Jinja? Aku juga sudah memasukkan obat yang sama pada minnie. Huwaaa! Aku tak sabar untuk menimang cucu. Apalagi tadi minnie bilang kalau ini masa suburnya" Leeteuk sudah membayangkan yang 'iya-iya'.

"Aku juga. Pasti dia secantik aku, dan tampan seperti Hannie" sekarang giliran Heechul yang membayangkan 'calon cucunya' itu.

"Tidak. Dia harus setampan kyuhyun dan secantik Minnie" balas Leeteuk tak terima.

"Ah,baiklah terserahmu saja. Tapi rencananya tetap kan? Minnie hanya merawatnya sampai dia berusia 3bulan saja, dan Kyunnie akan merawatnya setelahnya. Aku sudah tak sabar melihat wajah menderita bocah setan itu. Hahaha" seru heechul diiringi tawa iblisnya itu. Kenapa harus 3 bulan? Karena tidak mungkin kan kalau kyuhyun mengurusnya sejak umur sang bayi masih 1bulan, dimana semua bayi masih membutuhkan ummanya.

"Ah, ne. Aku juga ingin melihat bagaimana calon menantuku nanti merawat cucuku" jawab leeteuk sambil senyum-senyum.

Oh, dimana pasa suami itu? Mereka tak kalah heboh. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah akan memesankan barang-barang bayi yang diperlukan,yang bahkan bayi itu belum di'buat'.

"Eum,sshhh,..." terdengar suara desahan dari dalam kamar yang membuat para tetua itu jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri.

"Waw! Tak kusangka akan secepat ini!" girang heechul.

"Ne, itu lebih baik. Agar kita bisa cepat memindahkan mereka sebelum mereka sadar sepenuhnya" ujar leeteuk tak kalah girang.

-Kyumin-

3bulan kemudian

"Hoek... Hoek... Hoek..." terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang kini telah memuntahkan isi makanannya yang bahkan baru dimakan itu.

"Hoek... Hoek... Hoek... UMMA!" teriak yeoja itu sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

"Minnie! Apa yang terjadi?! Ya Tuhan!" sang ummapun kaget melihat anaknya tergeletak lemas di wastafel kamar mandinya.

"Youngie!Cepat panggilkan dokter!" ujar wanita itu panik.

-Kyumin-

"Jinja?" kata suara dari seberang telfon itu.

"Ne, bahkan sudah 2 bulan lebih, chullie!" kata leeteuk semangat.

"Huahhh! Cepat sekali jadinya! Anakku memang hebat! Hahahaha!" ucap chullie yang tumben-tumbennya mengakui kyuhyun sebagai anaknya.

"Umma..." panggil sungmin lirih, membuat Leeteuk mengakhiri kegiatan rumpi-nya dengan calon besan.

"Ne, chagi. Apa kau memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Leeteuk cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi umma? Kenapa aku bisa sampai pingsan begini?" tanya balik sungmin.

"Oh, itu. Kau hamil chagi..."

TBC?/END?

Oh,ya, maaf kalo saya plin plan, yang chapter 3 atau berapa gituh, saya nulisnya tan hangeng sama tan heechul, dan sekarang malah cho hangeng sama cho heechul. Jadi anggep aja marganya Cho...

Dan marganya minnie sekeluarga itu Lee...

Dan yang terakhir, Kalau peminatnya dikit,mending nggak usah lia lanjutin aja. Percuma lia capek-capek meluangkan waktu buat nulis, kalo nggak ada yang ngehargain.

Gomawo sama yang udah RnR.


	7. Chapter 7

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [KYUMIN/GS] Chapter 7

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : Kyumin

genre : family

warning:maaf kalau pendek,banyak typo,dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

Masih Flashback

"MWO?!" teriak sungmin kaget.

"Bagaimana bisa umma? Aku saja tak pernah melakun 'itu' dengan siapapun" bantah sungmin tak terima.

"Kau pernah sayang..." lirih leeteuk yang masih terdengar oleh sungmin.

"Jangan bercanda umma! Ini tidak lucu! Hari ini juga bukan ulang tahunku, umma!" pekiknya masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan.

"Umma tak pernah bercanda chagi. Sekarang kau memang sedang mengandung cucu umma" sang umma meyakinkan.

"ANDWEEE! Ini pasti hanya mimpi!" kemudian ditepuknya kedua pipinya kasar. Air matanyapun lolos menggenangi kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Hentikan sayang. Lebih baik kamu istirahat saja. Kamu masih lemah, minnie" Leeteukpun menghentikan tepukan kasar yang dilakukan minnie pada dirinya sendiri itu.

"Ini pasti salah, umma. Aku tak mungkin hamil" ujarnya masih dengan sedikit terisak.

"Sstttt... Tenang sayang. Sekarang istirahat dulu. Kasihan cucu umma nanti" ucap leeteuk seraya memeluk anak tunggalnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, minniepun kembali tidur.

-Kyumin-

"Umma, aku ingin tinggal sendiri" ucap sang namja muda yang kita ketahui bernama kyuhyun itu pada heechul, ummanya.

"MWOO?! Untuk apa? Apa kau bosan melihatku setiap hari?" jawab Heechul ketus.

"mungkin itu juga termasuk alasannya. Tapi alasan utamanya, aku ingin hidup mandiri. Dan lagipula rumah ini jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sekolahku" kyuhyun memberi alasan.

"Hmmm, biar umma bicarakan dengan appamu dulu. Tapi, memangnya kau ingin tinggal dimana?" tanya sang umma.

"aku ingin umma membelikanku sebuah rumah mini tak jauh dari sekolahku. Bagaimana?" kyuhyun mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Boleh juga. Apa kau membutuhkan pembantu juga? Kau bisa mengambil salah satu dari mereka" tunjuk heechul pada pembantu-pembantunya yang masih sibuk bekerja itu.

"Kalau pembantu sih, boleh juga. Tapi hanya boleh membersihkan rumah dan memasak saat aku disekolah saja. Selebihnya, biar aku saja yang melakukannya." ujar kyuhyun semangat. Pasalnya dia sangat ingin hidup mandiri sekarang. Mengingat bahwa beberapa tahun kedepan, mungkin dialah yang harus menjadi kepala keluarga. Hitung-hitung latihan menjadi suami idaman.#tssahhh

"Biar appamu nanti yang memutuskannya. Umma hanya menurutinya saja" kata sang umma yang tumben-tumbennya bijak itu.

-Kyumin-

"Chagi, sebenarnya umma tak membencimu. Hanya saja, kau hadir diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Bahkan, umma saja tidak tahu siapa appamu" ujar Sungmin seraya mengelus perutnya yang masih datar itu.

"Baby tahu kan kalau umma itu suka dengan anak-anak. Jadinya umma juga sayang padamu" lanjut minnie.

"Minnie, kenapa kamu berada di balkon? Ini sudah siang chagi. Kamu harus makan siang dulu. Tadi kan sarapanmu sudah kamu muntahkan semuanya. Jadi ayo kita makan!" ucap Leeteuk sambil menggandeng lengan sungmin menuju ruang makan.

"kenapa hanya melihatnya saja minnie? Kau tak akan kenyang jika makanan itu hanya kau pandangi terus" kata Leeteuk karena Sungmin tidak memakan sedikitpun makanan yang ada dipiringnya.

"Aku tak ingin makan ini umma, membuatku mual" gumam sungmin seraya mengaduk-aduk piringnya.

"Lalu minnie mau makan apa sayang? Bukankah Kimbap ini makanan kesukaanmu? Heum?" kata leeteuk lembut.

"Aku ingin makan jajangmyeon umma" cicitnya pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum, karena dulu, heechul pernah memberitahunya kalau 'calon menantunya' sangat menyukai makanan itu. Sepertinya apa yang orang-orang bilang tentang adanya ikatan batin ayah dan anak yang dalam kandungan sang ibu itu ada memang benar. #author ngarang sendiri :D

"Yasudah kalau begitu, kaja kita ke kedai jajangmyeon di ujung gang depan itu" ajak leeteuk.

"Tak apa umma?" tanya sungmin sumringah. Entah mengapa sungmin benar-benar menginginkannya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan ngidam.

"Dengan senang hati. Ini kan permintaan anak dan cucu umma" jawab sang umma.

-Kyumin-

Di sekolah

'Kyu, andai aku bisa menyentuhmu. Ah, ani, menyapanya saja kau tak berani Lee Sungmin' batin sungmin saat melihat seorang namja muda kini tengah berbincang-bincang dengan temannya.

Sungmin sudah menyukai, ah ani, mungkin bisa dikatakan mencintai namja muda itu sejak pertama kali dia melihat kyuhyun sedang bermain basket sendiri sepulang sekolah. Tapi, sungmin hanya berani memandangnya dari jauh saja. Apalagi, sekarang dia tengah mengandung anak yang entah siapa appanya itu.

'Pandanglah aku sekali saja kyu' pinta sungmin dalam hati.

Dan seakan mendengarkannya, kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menoleh pada sungmin. Dengan secepat kilat, sungmin membalikkan badannya membelakangi kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

'Ya Tuhan, apa kau mendengar jerit hatiku?' batin sungmin bertanya. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan meninggalkan tempat tadi.

-Kyumin-

'Haduh, kenapa aku harus menggantikan Kwon songsaenim untuk mengajar di kelas kyuhyun sih? Apa ini sudah rencanaMU,Tuhan?' batin sungmin. Ya, sekarang dia diutus untuk menggantikan Kwon songsaenim mengajar sementara, karena selama dua minggu ini beliau tidak bisa mengajar dikarenakan ada tugas dari sekolah yang mengharuskannya tidak mengajar untuk sementara.

"Annyeong Haseyo, choneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya adalah guru pengganti sementara Kwon Songsaenim. Beliau tidak dapat hadir selama dua minggu ini karena tugas dari kepala sekolah. Ada yang ditanyakan?" Sungmin memperkenalkan diri seraya menjelaskan alasan dirinya berada di kelas itu.

"Boleh saya tahu umur songsaenim?" tanya seorang namja muda bername tag Jang Sanghyun itu. Membuat beberapa siswi meneriakinya.

"Emmm. Umur saya 19 tahun" jawab sungmin gugup. Pasalnya, kyuhyun sekarang juga sedang melihatnya.

'Jangan terlalu banyak berharap dulu, Lee Sungmin. Dia melihatmu karena sekarang kau itu gurunya' batin sungmin.

"MWOOO!?" seisi kelas, termasuk kyuhyun, berteriak keras menyadari fakta tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa songsaenim?" tanya seorang yeoja yang kita ketahui dari nama dadanya, Myung Min Jung.

"Tentu saja. Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya sungmin heran.

"Tentu saja itu aneh songsaenim. Bahkan jarak umur kita tidak lebih dari 3tahun" kata Sanghyun.

"Emm, sebenarnya saya mengikuti akselerasi selama SMP dan SMA. Saya tak pernah menjadi murid TK maupun playgroup. Dan waktu SD dulu, saya langsung menginjak kelas 3" jelas sungmin.

"Pantas saja songsaenim masih memiliki baby face seperti itu" tambah Sanghyun.

"Apa songsaenim sudah menikah?" celetuk seorang namja yang membuat jantung sungmin berdetak sangat cepat. Ya, namja itu adalah kyuhyun.

"Eummm, belum" jawab sungmin gugup.

'Ya Tuhan, dia mengajakku berbicara! Suaranya benar-benar indah' batin sungmin mengagumi suara kyuhyun.

'Kenapa sekarang aku ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi untukku? Ah, aku punya ide...' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sudah tak ada yang ditanyakan lagi kan? Sekarang kita mulai pembelajarannya. Saya ingin mendengar kalian bernyanyi. Eumm... Apa ada diantara kalian yang mempunyai kegemaran menyanyi?" ucap sungmin. Dan untungnya, sungmin itu guru kesenian.

"Kyuhyun,songsaenim!" tunjuk seorang yeoja pada seorang namja yang duduk di tempat duduk paling belakang itu.

"Ah, kyuhyun-ssi gemar menyanyi?" tanya sungmin berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Bahkan dia pernah memenangkan lomba menyanyi di SMP dulu, songsaenim. Dia benar-benar hebat dalam bernyanyi" tambah yeoja yang ternyata bername tag Sung Jung Hwa itu.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Jung Hwa-ya" seru kyuhyun.

"Ah, saya jadi penasaran dengan suaramu saat bernyanyi Kyuhyun-ssi. Bisa kau menyanyi sekarang?" tambah sungmin tak sabar.

"Ah, Arra"

"na oerowododoe neol

saenggakhalddaen" kyuhyun memulai lagunya.

'aku selalu kesepian kyu, tapi itu tak masalah untukku'

"misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo"

'bahkan, hanya memikirkanmu saja, bisa membuatku tersenyum kyu'

"Na himdeureodo dwae niga haengbokhal ddaen Sarangi nae mam katooki jaewo"

'walau aku lelah, tapi setiap kali melihatmu bahagia, hatiku kau penuhi dengan cintamu,kyu'

"oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke

saljiman.

himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni

moseubbun.

ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun

kkumdeuli.

naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago

itjana"

'Walau saat tidurpun, hanya ada sosok dirimu yang memenuhi mimpiku, kyu. Bahkan mimpi itu selalu terngiang di mata dan telingaku setiap saat'

"Sudah, kyuhyun-ssi. Jangan kau teruskan lagi nyanyianmu" ucap sungmin menghentikan suara indah kyuhyun itu.

"Yaaaaahhhhh" desahan kecewa terdengar dari siswa-siswi yang berada di kelas itu.

"Ah, arraseo songsaenim" jawab kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka buku paket kalian halaman 13!" perintah sungmin.

-Kyumin-

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini kyu?" Tanya Heechul. Dia baru mendapat kabar dari temannya yaitu sang kepala sekolah, bahwa hari ini calon menantunya mengajar di kelas kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Tumben umma bertanya?" kini malah kyuhyun balik bertanya. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya heechul menanyakan perihal sekolahnya.

"Ah, tidak. Apa seorang umma tak bolah menanyakan tentang sekolah anaknya?" kini heechul malah berbicara sinis pada kyuhyun.

"Susah bicara dengan umma. Oh ya umma, bagaimana tentang rencanaku kemarin? Apa umma sudah membicarakannya dengan appa?" kyuhyun kini antusias.

"Oh, soal itu. Tentu saja sudah, bahkan appamu sudah memilihkan rumah yang strategis untuk kau tinggali" jawab heechul.

"Ah, Jinja? Huwa! Aku senang umma!" girang kyuhyun.

"Kau mau pindah kapan, kyu?" tanya heechul.

"Euggg, mungkin seminggu lagi" jawab kyuhyun mantap.

-Kyumin-

TBC?/END?

Bila masih ingin lanjut, chapter depan itu mau-nya masih flashback ato enggak?

Makasih yang udah RnR.


	8. Chapter 8

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [Kyumin/GS] Chapter 8

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

~End of flashback~

"Jadi, hari ini saya mengumpulkan anda semua disini, karena ada pertukaran guru. Guru kesenian,Kwon songsaenim akan dipindah tugaskan ke Gangngam High School" kata seorang kepala sekolah pada rapat guru-guru Blue Sky High School. #author ngarang.

"Dan, sebagai penggantinya, Lee Sungmin songsaenim akan mengajar kelas yang diajar oleh Kwon Songsaenim" lanjutnya.

"Dan satu lagi, ada seorang guru baru yang akan mengajar di sekolah ini. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri anda Choi-ssi" kepala sekolah itupun memberi kesempatan pada guru baru itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghasseyo... Choneun Choi siwon imnida. Saya guru Kesenian baru disini. Ada yang perlu ditanyakan?" ucap namja yang kita ketahui namanya, siwon.

"Kalau dilihat dari penampilan anda, anda terlihat masih muda Choi-ssi. Apa anda sudah menikah?" tanya seorang guru dengan sopan.

"Ah, anda terlalu berlebihan. Umur saya sudah 25tahun. Dan saya sudah menikah" jawabnya dengan sopan juga.

"Saya dengar anda putera tunggal Choi Kiho? Seorang pemilik Hyundai Departemen, tapi mengapa anda lebih memilih menjadi guru?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya yang juga merupakan guru itu.

"Ah, sebenarnya saya disini diutus oleh abonim saya untuk mengawasi seseorang. Tapi apa perlu saya menyebutkannya?" jelas siwon.

"Jika itu merupakan privasi anda, lebih baik kami disini tidak perlu mengetahuinya" jawab namja paruh baya itu.

"Ah, jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, anda bisa duduk kembali Choi-ssi. Dan rapat kali ini saya tutup. Sekian dan terima kasih" tutup sang kepala sekolah.

-Kyumin-

"YA! Kenapa oppa juga mengajar disini?!" bentak seorang yeoja muda pada namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Memangnya salah ya, bila aku juga mengajar disini, minnie? Ini kan hakku mau bekerja dimana" terang sang namja sabar.

"Tapi tetap saja, oppa. Kenapa harus disini?! Apa oppa lupa dengan istri oppa yang hilang itu... Uppss" sepertinya sungmin sudah berbicara salah kali ini. Karena dilihat dari perubahan raut wajah Siwon, sang namja, yang menjadi murung itu.

"Mianhae,oppa..." cicit Sungmin.

"Ah, kau tak salah,minnie. Aku yang salah. Aku yang membuat Bummie pergi. Aku memang laki-laki tak berguna" kata siwon.

"Oppa tak bersalah kok. Tidak ada yang salah disini,oppa. Oppa pasti bisa menemukannya. Ini hanya masalah waktu saja, oppa harus lebih berusaha dan bersabar lagi. Unnie pasti bisa ditemukan" sungmin membawa siwon ke pelukannya. Membuat agar namja didepannya itu bisa tenang, dan tidak terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

~sementara itu~

"Eh, kyu. Aku dengar ada guru baru ya? Katanya dia itu tampan loh!" seru seorang namja yang kita ketahui bernama donghae itu.

"Terus, maksudmu apa mengatakan hal semacam itu dihadapanku, hae?!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku hanya,... Omo?! Apa yang kulihat itu?!" ucapan Donghae terputus dan menyisakan kyuhyun yang penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat oleh manusia setengah ikan itu :D .

Dan kini, dilihatnya, umma

dari bayi mungilnya itu tengah berpelukan dengan namja berotot yang entah siapa itu. Entah kenapa, hati kyuhyun terasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Walaupun kyuhyun tak pernah menyukai sungmin, tapi kini hatinya serasa dibakar kecemburuan. Dengan cepat, didekatinya dua orang yang sibuk berpelukan itu. Sementara, donghae hanya cengo saja ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Lepaskan!" bentak kyuhyun seraya menarik lengan sungmin yang memeluk tubuh atletis namja didepannya.

"Eh, kyuhyun-ssi? Waeyo?" tanya sungmin heran. Dia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat itu. Karena, kini kyuhyun masih menggenggam tangan sungmin.

"Aku hanya tak suka melihat songsaenim berpelukan dengan namja asing ini" jawab kyuhyun jujur.

"Namja asing? Maksudmu aku?" tunjuk namja itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?!" sinis kyuhyun.

"Aku ini bukan namja asing asal kau tahu saja. Aku ini guru baru di sekolah ini" terang siwon sabar.

"Oh, jadi kau yang kata siluman ikan itu tampan? Cih, tampan dari mananya?! Lebih tampan juga aku" katanya sambil membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Minnie, kau mengenal bocah ini?" tanya siwon yang memang pada dasarnya tidak tahu menahu siapa kyuhyun itu.

"I..ii..yaa.a.a" kata sungmin terputus-putus. Jelas saja, hingga saat ini, tangan kyuhyun masih betah saja menggenggam tangan halus sungmin.

"Dia... Itu namja yang kuceritakan dulu oppa" lanjut sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"MWOOO!? Jadi ini appa Hyunnieku yang imut-imut itu?" siwon kini terkejut bukan main. Dia kira appa Minhyun itu seorang usahawan kaya yang umurnya sebaya dengannya. Tapi, sekarang dilihatnya, sang appa dari Minhyun itu seorang bocah SMA yang bahkan belum bisa mencari uang sendiri.

"Hyunniemu?! Apa maksudmu?! Hyunnie itu anakku! Jangan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa dia itu milikmu!" bentak kyuhyun tak tahu diri.

"Arra, dan kau namja tak bertanggung jawab yang dengan seenak hatimu saja meninggalkan Minnieku setelah perbuatan bejatmu. Bahkan kau tak ikut andil dalam masa perkembangan Hyunnieku sejak dia masih dalam kandungan" ujar siwon sedih.

"Kalaupun aku tahu siapa yang kutiduri, tak mungkin aku menjadi pria tak bertanggung jawab seperti ini" lawan kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa oppa. Dan kau Kyuhyun-ssi, lepaskan genggaman tanganmu dari tanganku dan pergi dari sini. Kumohon... Ada yang harus kujelaskan padanya" sungmin melerai dua namja yang sama-sama ia cintai itu. Namun cinta yang dimaksudkan berbeda arti.

-Kyumin-

"Jadi dia namja tak bertanggung jawab itu?" tanya siwon setelah kyuhyun pergi. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah yang jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa maupun guru itu. Jadi keadaan tempat itu kini sepi.

"Ne, oppa. Tapi ada yang perlu kujelaskan lagi, oppa. Dia itu hanya namja polos yang tak tahu apa-apa" jelas sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu namja polos? Dia itu sudah tak suci lagi Minnie" kata siwon tak terima.

"Tetap saja dia itu namja yang tak tahu apa-apa, oppa" bantah sungmin.

"Kenapa kau terus membelanya, Minnie? Apa kau menyukainya?" heran Siwon.

"Ne, oppa" cicit sungmin.

"Hah, oppa sudah menyangka ini akan terjadi padamu. Apa namja bejat itu juga menyukaimu?" tanya siwon.

"Dia bukan namja bejat oppa, dia punya nama. Namanya kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun" bela sungmin.

"Dan dia tak menyukaiku" lanjut sungmin lirih.

"MWOO?! Oppa peduli dia menyukaimu atau tidak, yang penting, dia harus menikahimu. Titik!" kemudian siwonpun meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tadi katanya benci, sekarang malah memaksanya menikahiku. Aneh" gumam sungmin.

-Kyumin-

TBC?/END?

Note:Choi siwon merupakan putera tunggal pengusaha besar Choi Kiho yang kini berstatus menikah. Dia merupakan sepupu dari Sungmin. Jadi mereka bisa dikatakan sangat dekat. Dan masalah istri siwon yang hilang itu, author tak mau membukanya sekarang, mungkin kalau ada yang penasaran, bakal lia ceritain kehidupan siwon,kalo enggak juga nggak papa.

Mian,udah updatenya lama,pendek pula. Itu dikarenakan hp lia yang nggak mau diajak kerjasama... :D

sekali lagi, ditunggu RnRnya...


	9. Chapter 9

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [Kyumin/GS] Chapter 9

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, ikan amis!" ketus kyuhyun pada uri ikan amis.

"Wae? Aku kan hanya penasaran saja" bantah donghe, sang ikan amis.

"Penasaran kenapa?! Tak ada yang perlu seekor ikan ketahui disini! Yang seharusnya ikan ketahui itu bagaimana mendapatkan seorang monyet yang dingin dan bahkan tak pernah bicara dengan ikan amis sepertimu tahu?!" balas kyuhyun mengena di hati donghae.

"Aku pernah bicara dengannya, tahu?!" tantang donghae.

"Kapan? Aku tak pernah sepatah katapun keluar saat kau berpapasan dengannya. Atau maksudmu itu saat kau berterimakasih setelah meminjam barangnya?" ejek kyuhyun.

"Itu kan juga termasuk berbicara. Dan kenapa sekarang kita malah membicarakannya? Bukankah topik awal kita itu Lee songsaenim?" tanya donghae polos. Oh, ternyata tadi kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa diketahui donghae yang memang pada dasarnya sudah polos itu.

"Siapa maksudmu Lee songsaenim itu? Lee Jinki songsaenim? Lee Min Ja songsaenim? Atau Lee Dong Hoon songsaenim?" tanya kyuhyun berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Tentu saja Lee Sungmin songsaenim, ninja!" jawab donghae.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan sungmin songsaenim? Apa masalahnya denganku?" tanya kyuhyun pura-pura polos.

"Makanya aku tanya padamu, ninja! Apa hubunganmu dengan sungmin songsaenim? Kenapa tadi saat melihatnya berpelukan dengan guru baru itu kau terlihat seperti orang yang cemburu, bahkan kau memarahinya. Kau menyukai Sungmin songsaenim, eoh?" goda donghae.

"Ada yang perlu kuluruskan disini. Tapi bukan ditempat ini. Nanti pulang sekolah, kau ikut aku ke rumahku. Arra?!" perintah kyuhyun. Dia merasa tak ada salahnya donghae mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Toh, keluarganya juga dekat dengan keluarga kyuhyun. Dan mereka sudah menjadi sahabat sejak kecil.

-Kyumin-

"Haduh, kenapa harus kelas kyuhyun sih?!" gerutu pelan seorang guru manis yang tengah berjalan anggun di koridor sekolah mewah itu.

"Memang tak ada guru lain selain aku apa?!" dumelnya pelan. Dan tak terasa dia sudah sampai didepan pintu kelas kyuhyun itu.

"huft... Fighting!" semangatnya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian dibukanya pintu berwarna putih itu.

"Annyeong Haseyo... Saya kembali kesini karena Kwon songsaenim telah dipindah tugaskan ke sekolah lain. Jadi sebagai gantinya, saya yang mengajar disini sementara" terang sungmin.

"Sementara?" tanya seorang murid heran.

"Iya, karena guru penggantinya itu guru baru. Jadi mungkin akan mengajar kalian minggu depan" jawab sungmin. Ya, setelah mengetahui tentang kyuhyun, siwon ngotot pada kepala sekolah agar dia mengajar dikelas kyuhyun. Dan dengan sangat gampangnya kepala sekolah itu mengiyakannya.

"Ah? Guru muda yang tampan itu ya?" tanya seorang murid yeoja genit.

"Iya. Guru baru itu" jawab sungmin singkat.

"Sekarang tolong buka buku kerja kalian halaman 123 mengenai seni musik" perintah sungmin.

-Kyumin-

Pulang Sekolah

"Lho? Bukannya rumahmu yang warna biru itu ya? Kenapa malah kesini?" tanya donghae heran.

"Kau masuk saja dulu. Ini kuncinya" suruh kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Ah,ne" dengan polosnya donghae menerimanya dan berjalan menuju rumah biru itu.

"Dasar, ikan amis! Mau saja kusuruh" gumam kyuhyun pelan.

Setelahnya, kyuhyun menuju rumah bercat merah disebelah rumahnya yang kita ketahui sebagai rumah kim ajhumma itu. Dan tentu saja, tujuan utamanya untuk menjemput minhyun yang dititipkannya tadi pagi.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Ah,ne... Itu pasti appamu,hyunnie" kata seorang yeoja paruh baya dari dalam rumahnya.

CKLEK...

"Hyunnieee! Bogoshipoo!" diambilnya minhyun dari gendongan kim ahjumma.

"Ghamsahamnida ahjumma sudah mau menjaga Hyunnie. Mian bila merepotkan" ucap kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah,ne. Tak merepotkan sama sekali kok" jawab kim ahjumma.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu" pamit kyuhyun sebelum berjalan menuju rumah bercat biru miliknya.

"Ikan Amis! Dimana kau?!" teriak kyuhyun karena tak melihat sosok donghae ketika dia memasuki rumahnya.

"Jangan teriak! Aku haus, jadi aku ambil air di dapur" balas donghae juga dengan berteriak.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" heran donghae setelah kembali ke ruang TV. Dilihatnya seorang bayi mungil tengah bermain dengan mainannya diatas karpet didepan TV.

"Inilah yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu" kata kyuhyun. Dipandangnya sekilas bayi itu sedang asyik sendiri dengan mainan-mainannya.

"Dia anakku..." sengaja kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Donghae tentu saja membelalak kaget.

"Dengan Lee Sungmin songsaenim" lanjut kyuhyun.

"MWOOO!?" teriak donghae sangat keras. Membuat sang bayi menatap tajam dengan aura setan yang diwarisinya dari sang appa pada Donghae.

"Aish, tak usah teriak sekeras itu bisa kan?!" dumelnya. Tak sengaja matanya menatap raut wajah buah hatinya.

"HYAAA! Hyunnie! Bagaimana bisa kau menatap ikan amis ini seperti itu?" teriak kyuhyun tak tahu diri. Apa dia lupa siapa appa dari Minhyun?

"Lihat, ikan amis! Kau membuat anakku seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia menatap seseorang seperti itu" marah kyuhyun pada Donghae. Sepertinya kyuhyun benar-benar lupa seperti apa dirinya. -_-

"Aaa..naa...kkmuu?" tanya donghae masih syok.

"Iya, dia anakku" jawab kyuhyun santai.

"Dengan Sungmin songsaenim?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang seperti itu" jawab kyuhyun agak jengkel.

"Kalian sudah menikah?" tanya donghae ngawur.

"Tentu saja belum, babo! Tapi, sebentar lagi namanya pasti akan berubah menjadi Cho Sungmin" ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya donghae penasaran.

"Sepertinya. Kau lihat sendirikan, bagaimana sikapku setelah melihatnya berpelukan dengan guru baru itu?" jelas kyuhyun.

"Ah,ne. Kau benar. Tapi, aku masih bingung. Bagaimana bisa muncul bayi itu?" tunjuknya pada minhyun yang sudah kembali kedunianya sendiri itu.

Setelah itu kyuhyun menceritakan bagaimana minhyun bisa ada di dunia ini.

#ketahuan author yg pemalas

-Kyumin-

"Ciluk... Baaa!" suara itu terdengar dari ruang TV.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." sekarang yang terdengar adalah suara lucu bayi laki-laki yang tengah tertawa.

"Baaa..!" kembali, namja itu membuat tawa Minhyun pecah.

"Aigoo! Hyunnie lucu sekali kamu nak!" ucap namja yang kita ketahui bernama donghae itu, seolah-olah,dialah appa dari Hyunnie. -_-

"Kalau nanti, samchon dan immo menikah, pasti anak kami sangat lucu seperti Hyunnie" ujar namja ikan itu.

"Immo siapa maksudmu?" tanya kyuhyun yang datang dari dapur sambil membawa mangkuk kecil berisi bubur di tangan kanannya, dan sebotol susu bayi di tangan kirinya.

"Tentu saja hyukkie immo" jawabnya percaya diri.

"Cih! Menyapa saja kau tak berani, bagaimana bisa jadi suaminya?" ejek kyuhyun sambil memangku Hyunnie agar mudah menyuapinya.

"Siapa bilang aku tak berani?! Aku hanya gugup saja bila berdekatan dengannya. Apalagi sikapnya yang dingin itu" curhat donghae.

"Aaaa! Tetap saja kau tak berani!" ucap kyuhyun seraya menyuapkan bubur dalam mangkuk ditangannya pada minhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyapanya, kyu?! Melirikku pun dia tak pernah" lirih donghae benar-benar hampir putus asa.

"Bagaimana bisa melirikmu, kau saja tak pernah berani mencuri perhatiannya. Cobalah untuk menyapanya, hae! Aaaaaa!" kini kyuhyun mulai berpendapat.

"Emmm... Ammm... Paaa..." kata minhyun tak jelas sambil menunjuk-nunjuk botol susu miliknya.

"Hyunnie haus? Ehm?" kemudian diberikannya botol susu itu pada pemiliknya.

"Kau benar-benar lelaki yang bertanggung jawab,kyu. Bahkan kau bisa merawat Minhyun sendiri. Sedangkan aku? Hanya seseorang yang tak bisa mengambil hati wanita idamannya" ucap donghae miris sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang tadi, cobalah untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin hatinya tak sedingin penampilan luarnya" kata kyuhyun yang tumben-tumbennya bijak itu.

"Kau benar kyu! Aku pulang dulu! Dadah Hyunnie! Mmuaach!" setelah mencium kening dan pipi minhyun, donghae dengan cepat berlari keluar rumah kyuhyun.

"Dasar aneh! Samchonmu orang yang aneh, hyunnie! Jangan ditiru! Arra!" kyuhyun mewanti-wanti Minhyun yang mulai tertidur dalam pelukan hangatnya.

-Kyumin-

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Ne!" ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah bercat kuning itu.

CKLEK...

"Eh? Donghae-ssi?" yeoja itu memastikan tebakannya.

"Ah? Kau mengenalku?" tanya donghae berbinar.

"Tentu saja. Kelas kita kan bersebelahan, bukan?" pasti sang yeoja manis itu.

"Ah, kau benar, eunhyuk-ssi" jawab donghae gagap.

"Ehm, ada apa kau bertamu kerumahku sore-sore begini? Dan lagi kau habis berlari?" tanya Eunhyuk heran. Karena dilihatnya donghae berkeringat.

"Ah,itu... Aku... Aku... Ah! Aku ingin meminjam buku fisikamu. Dan, aku berkeringat, karena habis berlari tadi. Biasa, jogging sore" jawab donghae ngawur.

"Eh? Buku fisika? Memangnya kau tak memilikinya donghae-ssi?"

Pertanyaan Eunhyuk kali ini membuat Donghae makin berkeringat.

"Tentu saja punya. Aku hanya ingin meminjam buku catatanmu. Bukankah guru kita sama?" jawab donghae seraya menghapus keringat di wajahnya.

"Oh. Itu... Boleh saja. Aku ambilkan dulu. Silahkan masuk dulu Donghae-ssi" eunhyuk mempersilahkan donghae untuk memasuki rumahnya. Setelah itu, dia berjalan meuju kamarnya, meninggalkan donghae sendiri di ruang tamu.

"Eh? Ada tamu rupanya. Kau teman hyukkie?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya itu pada donghae.

"Ne, annyeong haseyo, ahjumma. Choneun Lee Donghae imnida" salam donghae seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Lee Donghae? Sepertinya nama itu tak asing lagi untukku" gumam wanita itu yang masih bisa didengar oleh donghae.

"Ahjumma mengenalku?" tanya donghae heran.

"Sepertinya tidak. Tapi namamu sudah tak asing lagi terdengar di rumah ini" ucap wanita itu sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat nama 'Lee Donghae'.

"Ah, umma sudah pulang? Kenapa tak terdengar suara mobilnya?" tanya eunhyuk seraya berjalan mendekati Ummanya.

"tadi umma naik taksi. Kau lupa ya?" ujar sang umma.

"Oh iya. Hehehe. Ah, ini donghae-ssi bukunya" ucap eunhyuk seraya memberikan sebuah buku berwarna kuning itu pada donghae.

"Gamsahamnida. Aku pamit dulu. Ahjumma, eunhyuk-ssi annyeonhaseyo" pamit donghae. Setelahnya dia pergi dari rumah mewah bercat kuning itu.

"Hyukkie-ya, sepertinya nama pemuda itu familiar ditelinga umma. Apa kau bisa bantu umma mengingatnya?" tanya sang umma.

"Ah, umma pasti salah orang" ujar eunhyuk. Buru-buru dia meninggalkan ummanya yang masih berfikir itu.

"Hyukkie benar. Aku pasti salah orang" katanya pada diri sendiri.

-Kyumin-

"Bummie, bogosipooo..." lirih seorang namja bermarga choi itu sambil mengelus foto pernikahannya dan yeoja bernama Kim, ah bukan, tapi Choi Kibum.

"Mianhae... Kumohon kembalilah. Aku tahu, disini akulah yang bersalah. Tapi sudah cukup hukuman yang kau berikan bummie..." kini air mata telah membasahi kedua pipi tirusnya.

-Kyumin-

TBC?/END?

Saya cuma butuh dukungan aja. Dan juga masukan2.

Gomawo yang udah RnR...

Kayaknya tanggapan dari reader makin sedikit, apa masih mau lanjut?


	10. Chapter 10

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [Kyumin/GS] Chapter 10

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper  
Cast : kyumin  
genre : family  
warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Sekarang waktunya tidur, Wonnie. Akhir-akhir ini kau kurang istirahat. Lihatlah lingkaran hitam dibawah matamu itu! Mana choi siwon anak umma yang dulu?" omel seorang wanita bermarga choi pada putera semata wayangnya yang kini sedang berdiri di teras balkon kamarnya.

"Aku belum ngantuk umma. Seharusnya umma yang istirahat. Jangan pikirkan aku" jawabnya sambil menatap sendu pada langit bertaburan bintang itu.

"Ya sudah. Terserahmu saja! Umma sudah lelah mengingatkanmu berulang kali. Lebih baik umma tidur saja" dengan langkah lunglai, wanita itu berjalan keluar kamar puteranya.

"Bogoshipo" lirih siwon setelah ummanya keluar entah pada siapa.

"Kapan bummie pulang? Bummie nggak kangen lagi sama wonnie?" tanyanya -entah pada siapa itu- seraya memengang cincin yang bertuliskan 'Choi Kibum' itu.

"Hemmm. Aku harus mencarimu kemana lagi? Ini sudah tiga bulan, dan aku sudah mencarimu di seluruh penjuru seoul" tak heran bila keluarga terpandang 'Choi' ini mampu mengerahkan banyak orang untuk membantu mencari keberadaan 'Choi Kibum'.

-Kyumin-

"Umma, boleh aku tinggal dirumah wonnie oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja pada ibunya.

"Memangnya mau apa kau tinggal disana? Ingin menjadi pembantunya?" canda Leeteuk, sang umma.

"Ishh, kok pembantu sih umma. Tentu saja karena sekarang kan wonnie oppa juga mengajar disekolahku juga" jawabnya sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa seorang putera Choi Kiho disana? Menjadi kepala sekolah ya?" tanya sang umma kaget.

"Tentu saja tidak. Oppa itu bekerja sebagai guru disana, menggantikan Kwon songsaenim yang dipindah tugaskan ke sekolah lain" terang sungmin pelan.

"He? Aish, ada-ada saja Kiho oppa itu. Ya sudah terserahmu saja. Kapan rencanamu akan pindah Minnie? Dan apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan oppamu itu?" tanya leeteuk beruntun.

"Hehehe... Sebenarnya, aku belum bilang pada oppa. Tapi minnie percaya kok kalau wonnie oppa mau menerima minnie. Dan rencananya, sekarang juga aku akan pindah,umma" jelasnya sambil nyengir kelinci(?).

"Ha? Ah, terserahmu. Umma juga sudah bosan melihatmu berkeliaran di rumah ini. Jadi lebih cepat pidah itu lebih baik. Hahaha" gurau Leeteuk.

"UMMA!"

-Kyumin-

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Ne. Oh, Agasshi... Annyeonghaseyo. Silahkan Masuk" ucap seorang pembantu yang membukakan pintu.

.

"Tuan besar, Nyonya besar, Tuan muda... Ada nona lee sungmin datang berkunjung" ucap pembantu tadi memberitahu kedatangan sungmin pada keluarga yang tengah sibuk sarapan itu.

"Suruh kesini saja" ucap Choi Kiho, sang kepala keluarga.

"Ne" pamitnya sebelum beranjak memanggil sungmin.

"IMMO!SHAMCHON!OPPA! AKU DATANG!" teriak sungmin seraya berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Aish, tidak usah berteriak bisa kan?!" sungut namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon.

"Oppa tidak senang ya aku kesini?!" sungut sungmin balik pada siwon seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi ruang makan itu.

"Sudah.. Jangan bertengkar lagi. Dan kamu pasti belum sarapan kan Minnie? Ayo sarapan bersama kami" lerai Nyonya choi pada dua saudara sepupu itu.

"Ah, immo baik sekali! Minnie akan dengan sangat senang hati ikut sarapan bersama" ujar sungmin berlebihan. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, ditaruhnya nasi beserta lauknya di piringnya.

"Ini siapa yang memasak immo?" tanya sungmin kemudian memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja pembantu. Mana mungkin umma memasak" jawab siwon.

"Ya! Umma tahu kalau ummat tak bisa memasak. Tapi kau tak perlu mempublikasikannya kan?!" sungut sang umma.

"Sudah... Diruang makan tak boleh berbicara. Jadi, sekarang cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian" lerai Choi Kiho.

Dan sarapan kali ini dilakukan dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

.

"ANDWE!" Teriakan keras itu mengagetkan seluruh penghuni rumah megah itu.

"Kenapa kau berteriak sekeras itu, wonnie. Tak ada salahnya kan kalau minnie tinggal disini" kata sang umma dari Choi Siwon itu.

"Tetap tak boleh,umma. Sudah cukup aku bertemu dengannya disekolah. Dan lagi, dia itu sangat berisik umma" kata siwon melas.

"Bagus,kan? Jadi rumah ini akan ramai" jawab sang umma enteng.

"Aish, terserah umma saja lah. Aku mau berangkat dulu" pasrahnya.

"Tunggu aku oppa! Apa gunanya aku disini, kalau oppa tak mau memberiku tumpangan ke sekolah" kata sungmin seraya mengekori siwon.

"Bocah tengik itu akan murka lagi padaku kalau melihatmu berangkat bersamaku" ucap siwon beralasan. Pasalnya, dia sudah tak mau lagi dimarahi kyuhyun. Mengganggu menurutnya.

"Tak mungkin oppa. Dia itu namja baik-baik" bela sungmin. Dan tanpa basa-basi, dimasukkan tubuhnya di mobil mewah siwon.

"Hhhh... Terserah padamu saja. Aku tak mau tanggung jawab kalau bocah itu cemburu lagi" gumamnya,kemudian dilajukan mobilnya ke sekolah tempatnya mengajar.

'Eh? Cemburu? Kyuhyun cemburu? Mana mungkin. Jangan terlalu berharap lee sungmin!' batin sungmin.

-Kyumin-

"Sudah sampai tuan putri. Silahkan turun" ujar Siwon seraya membukakan pintu mobil untuk sungmin.

"Dengan senang hati, bodyguardku" jawab sungmin tak tahu diri. Apa dia lupa kalau dia sedang menumpang?-_-

"Cih, cepat turun!" ujar siwon tak sabar.

"Aish, padahal tadi aku merasa menjadi seorang putri. Tapi kau malah merusaknya oppa" sungut sungmin seraya keluar dari mobil mewah itu.

"Iya, iya, terserahmu saja. Kajja!" kemudian ditariknya tangan sungmin menuju ruang guru.

Oh, apa mereka tak melihat, banyak mata yang telah menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri. Dan salah satunya adalah pemuda yang dijuluki siwon sebagai 'Bocah Tengik' dan tentu saja sahabat setianya, lee donghae, yang senantiasa mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kau tak cemburu melihatnya, kyu?" tanya donghae tak tahu situasi. Apa uri ikan nemo tak melihat wajah kyuhyun yang tengah memerah pertanda marah, dan tak lupa tangannya yang terkepal itu? -'

"Aish, jangan banyak bicara! Ayo masuk kelas! Aku sudah muak melihat mereka bermesraan" ujar kyuhyun seraya berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

"Tunggu aku kyu!"

-Kyumin-

"Lee Donghae-ssi, apa sudah puas anda melihat ke lapangan itu?" tanya seorang guru. Pasalnya, dari tadi, dilihatnya donghae tengah asyik memandang lapangan sambil senyum senyum sendiri, padahal sekarang pembelajaran tengah berlangsung.

Karena tak mendapat respon dari muridnya itu, sang guru mendekatinya dan ikut melihat apa yang sebenarnya donghae lihat. Dan itu membuat seisi kelas menahan tawanya.

"Oohhh~ teryata Lee Hyuk Jae-ssi yang tengah kau pandang?" tanya sang guru kalem.

"Ne, anda bisa melihatnya kan? Dia terlihat sangat cantik dan lagi peluh yang membasahi wajah putihnya, terlihat sangat sexy menurut saya" jawab donghae tak sadar.

"Iya, cantik dan sexy. Tapi SEKARANG BUKAN SAATNYA MENGAGUMINYA! CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELAS INI! SEKARANG!" teriak guru itu tepat di telinga donghae membuat si empunya sadar sepenuhnya.

"Ah, ne. Saya keluar sekarang" ujar donghae sambil berlari terbirit-birit keluar dari kelas itu. Membuat seisi kelas tertawa keras.

"SUDAH! DIAM!" teriak sang guru membuat suasana mendadak menjadi hening.

-Kyumin-

Di Perpustakaan

"Kau disini, Kyu-ssi?" tanya seorang yeoja seraya mendekati muridnya dan duduk dikursi sebelah sang murid duduk.

"Ne, seperti biasa, songsaenim" jawab sang murid yang kita ketahui sebagai sungmin itu.

"Mmm,dimana sahabat setiamu itu? Tumben dia tak mengekorimu?" tanya sungmin, sang guru, heran. Karena, setiap dia melihat kyuhyun, pasti dengan setia donghae berada di sampingnya.

"Oh, dia sedang dihukum oleh Kang songsaenim karena tak memperhatikan pelajaran yang disampaikan Kang songsaenim" jelas kyuhyun mengenai 'hilangnya' donghae.

"Oh,,, ada-ada saja. Ehm, kyu.. Apa boleh aku bertemu dengan minhyun?" tanyanya pelan agar tak terdengar oleh penghuni perpustakaan.

"Tentu saja boleh, nuna. Kan, nuna itu umma Hyunnie" jawab kyuhyun enteng. Karena pembicaraan ini memasukkan nama Minhyun, mereka berbicara secara nonformal.

"Jinja?! Ah, kau baik sekali kyu! Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan kerumahmu bersama Siwon Oppa. Katanya dia sudah kangen dengan Hyunnie!" ujarnya sambil memeluk kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

"Ehm, nuna. Ini tempat umum, kenapa nuna memelukku?" bisik kyuhyun seraya melepas pelukan sungmin.

"Eh? Mian kyu, aku tadi terlalu bahagia. Ya sudah aku beritahukan kabar ini dulu pada Wonnie oppa. Bye bye,kyu" katanya sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Hahh, kenapa harus namja itu lagi! Apa mereka memiliki hubungan spesial? Sampai sampai si-choi itu juga mengenal anak tampanku. Aish, aku tak akan membiarkannya dekat-dekat dengan bayi kecilku. Bisa-bisa Hyunnie punya appa baru" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hei, kyu! Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu? Dan kenapa kau komat-kamit begitu? Kau kerasukan ya?" ujar teman setia kyuhyun yang baru datang itu seraya menepuk keras bahu kyuhyun. Oh, dia salah mengartikan gumaman kyuhyun tadi.

"Komat-kamit kepalamu?! Aku sedang berpikir. Bagaimana menjauhkan hyunnie dari guru-choi itu nanti" balas kyuhyun sambil menepuk kepala donghae, ah dia tidak menepuk, tapi menempelengnya.

"Memangnya guru-choi mengenal Minhyun?" tanya donghae polos.

"Itu yang membuatku bingung. Sebenarnya guru-choi itu siapa? Hingga dia mengenal putra imutku" jawab kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan donghae tadi.

"Hmm... Benar juga katamu kyu. Apa dia itu kekasih lee songsaenim ya? Atau bahkan suaminya?" tanya donghae seraya memejamkan matanya, pose seseorang sedang berpikir.

"Itu tidak mungkin, hae. Sungmin songsaenim kan sudah punya Hyunnie. Ah, aku jadi kangen pada hyunnie" gumam kyuhyun seraya memikirkan tingkah lucu anak semata wayangnya itu.

-Kyumin-

"Hyunnie! Bogoshippo..." ujar siwon ketika melihat minhyun datang bersama kyuhyun.

"Sini,sini, sama daddy. Daddy sudah kangen berat sama Hyunnie!" ucap siwon heboh sambil mengambil alih minhyun dari kyuhyun.

"Aaaaa! Minhyun sudah disini! Daddy pergi sana! Umma mau gendong Hyunnie!" sungmin berusaha merebut minhyun dari dekapan siwon.

"Enak saja, daddy dulu tahu yang gendong hyunnie. Umma tak boleh menggendongnya dulu. Nanti, kalau daddy sudah bosan, Hyunnie baru digendong umma. Arra?!" ujar siwon tak tahu diri.

Sedangkan kyuhyun, dia hanya menatap miris pemandangan didepannya itu. Dia seakan melihat keluarga kecil yang bahagia karena telah menemukan anak mereka yang hilang.

"Aku ke dapur dulu. Kalian ingin minum apa?" tanya kyuhyun pada tamunya.

"Terserahmu saja,kyu. Mian kalau merepotkanmu" jawab sungmin. Setelahnya, sungmin kembali mencoba merebut hyunnie dari daddynya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Membuatkan minuman tamunya serta bubur dan susu bayi untuk minhyun.

.

"Kenapa oppa masih betah sih menjadi daddy Minhyun?" tanya sungmin pada siwon yang asyik bermain dengan minhyun dan mainan-mainannya di atas karpet di depan TV seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja karena aku daddynya Hyunnie. Benarkan Hyunnie?" jawab siwon seraya meminta dukungan Minhyun.

"Tapi kan, sekarang keadaannya berbeda oppa. Sekarang, daddy hyunnie yang sebenarnya kan sudah ada. Kalau oppa mau dipanggil daddy, buat saja sendiri dengan istri oppa" terang sungmin. Dia bahkan lupa dengan keadaan oppanya sekarang.

"Andai saja Bummie ada disini saat ini juga. Aku tak akan segan-segan membawanya kekamar sekarang juga. Tapi keadaannya sekarang berbeda,minnie" kata siwon sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Diiii... Diii... Diiii..." seakan tahu kalau daddynya sedang sedih, Minhyun mencoba menenangkan siwon dengan menepuk-nepuk tangan siwon yang berada di atas pahanya.

"Ah, daddy tak apa Hyunnie, daddy hanya rindu dengan mommymu. Andai saja dia tak pergi, pasti sebentar lagi hyunnie punya teman bermain" ucap siwon memberitahu Minhyun kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Dan, anehnya, hyunnie langsung kembali pada aktifitas awalnya, bermain.

"Anak daddy memang yang paling pintar!" kata siwon seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala minhyun.

Sedangkan Sungmin, hanya diam saja, merutuki kata-katanya tadi.

.

.

"Ini minumannya" kyuhyun datang dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi dua gelas minuman, bubur, dan susu bayi.

"Ah, gomawo kyu. Boleh aku menyuapi Hyunnie?" tanya sungmin berharap.

"Tentu saja. Ini buburnya" jawab kyuhyun seraya memberikan mangkuk kecil berisi bubur itu pada Sungmin.

Dan, ajaibnya, Minhyun langsung merangkak mendekati kyuhyun dan duduk tenang di pangkuan kyuhyun. Dan tak lupa tangannya yang menggapai bubur bayi itu, serta mulutnya yang menggumamkan kata "Maaa... Maaa... Maaa".

Jadinya, sungmin menyuapi minhyun yang tengah berada di pangkuan kyuhyun. Sungguh, seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sedangkan siwon hanya tersenyum iri pada keluarga kecil tidak resmi itu.

'Andai kau ada disini, Bummie' batin siwon nelangsa.

-Kyumin-

TING...TONG...

"Ne, sila.. Ah, kau lagi donghae-ssi?" ucap sang tuan rumah pada tamu yang barusan datang ke rumahnya itu.

"Ne, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bukumu. Dan lagi, apa kau sibuk besok malam?" tanya donghae berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Tentu saja aku sibuk. Besok aku ada les piano" jawab eunhyuk singkat.

"Ah, begitu ya. Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Ghamsahamnida sudah meminjamkanku buku" pamit donghae kemudian dia berbalik dan bersiap pergi dari rumah bercat kuning itu.

"Tapi kalau malam, aku free kok!" teriak eunhyuk sebelum donghae benar-benar pulang.

Tanpa basa-basi, donghae kembali berbalik lagi menghadap eunhyuk dan berteriak dengan keras.

"BESOK AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU DISINI JAM 6 SORE!" karena takut ditolak, donghae langsung berlari untuk pulang.

"dasar, namja aneh" ujar eunhyuk sambil tersenyum, kemudian melangkah masuk menuju rumahnya.

-Kyumin-

BRAKKK

"KYU!" dengan membabi buta,dibukanya pintu rumah bercat biru itu oleh namja ikan bernama donghae.

"KYUHYU... Eh, ada songsaenim ternyata" ucapnya kikuk karena dilihatnya sungmin sedang menyuapi Minhyun yang duduk di pangkuan kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, hae?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Nanti saja, sekarang aku mau mandi dulu" dan tanpa basa-basi, dia memasuki kamar kyuhyun dan menguncinya.

"Apa dia sering seperti itu?" tanya sungmin heran.

"Bahkan lebih dari itu,nuna" jawab kyuhyun.

"Bocah aneh" gumam siwon yang masih duduk tenang di samping sungmin.

"Jangan bicara begitu oppa, nanti kalau anak oppa seperti itu bagaimana?" sungmin menakut-nakuti siwon.

"Aish, kenapa membahas ini lagi, bahkan sudah tiga bulan aku tak menyentuhnya. Bagaimana bisa ada choi junior nantinya?" tanya siwon miris.

"Ah. Kita berdo'a saja oppa" jawab sungmin bijak.

"Ne" ujar siwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam saja. Kalau disuruh bertanya, apa haknya? Dia hanya seorang murid disini.

"Maaa... Maa..." panggil Minhyun karena merasa diacuhkan.

"Ah,ne. Aaaa... Aummm"

-Kyumin-

"sebenarnya, mereka kemari untuk apa kyu?" tanya donghae penasaran setelah siwon dan sungmin pulang.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui Minhyun. Memangnya ada alasan lain?" tanya kyuhyun balik.

"Kalau Lee songsaenim aku tahu. Tapi kalau Choi songsaenim?" tanya donghae lagi.

"Tentu untuk menemui minhyun juga. Dia kan daddynya" jawab kyuhyun santai.

"Ha? Daddy? Katamu kaulah ayahnya? Tapi kenapa siwon songsaenim juga ayahnya? Ah, aku pusing!" gerutu donghae.

"Memang aku appanya untuk tiga bulan terakhir ini. Tapi tiga bulan pertamakan, memang dia daddynya" terang kyuhyun.

"Jadi minhyun punya dua ayah, satu ibu?" tanya donghae layaknya yang ada di sinetron.

"Molla... Aku tak perduli siapa ayah minhyun dulu. Yang terpenting, sekarang akulah appanya. Titik" ujar kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Oh, iya Hae. Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya kyuhyun heran.

"Ah iya. Aku ingin curhat kyu" jawab donghae melankolis. Mereka sekarang tengah berada di kamar kyuhyun. Tepatnya diatas kasur kyuhyun.

"Ehm... Ini masalah hyukkie..." setelah itu, keluarlah cerita tadi dari mulut donghae.

"Kau berani juga ternyata" kyuhyun yang sudah mengertipun menanggapinya.

"Kau kan yang menyuruhku begitu!" donghae cemberut.

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Eum, begini..."

-Kyumin-

TBC?/END?

Mian kalo updatenya nggak tepat waktu, pendek pula,... #Bungkuk2

ditunggu RnRnya, dan gomawo yang udah RnR...

Mian kalo nggak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi pasti kubaca kok!


	11. Chapter 11

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [Kyumin/GS] Chapter 11

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Hahahaha" terdengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya sedang tertawa keras.

"Aku suka ide gilamu itu Chullie! Kapan kita akan melakukannya?" lanjut wanita itu yang kita ketahui bernama leeteuk.

"Yang pasti, waktu sekolah libur. Jadi hari minggu saja" jawab chullie atau Cho Heechul pasti.

"Ah. Aku sudah menyerah, chullie. Terserah kau mau melakukan apapun. Aku ikut saja lah" pasrah sang suami bernama cho hangeng itu.

"Aku juga ikutan saja lah" tambah suami leeteuk yang bernama Lee Youngwoon itu.

"Bagus... Jadi kalian harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Harus sempurna! Karena ini hanya terjadi sekali! Arraseo!?" perintah Heechul pada dua suami yang tertindas itu.

"Arraseo" jawab mereka kompak.

-Kyumin-

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Aish, tak sabaran sekali sih. IYA SEBENTAR!" gerutu yeoja yang memiliki gummy smile itu, Eunhyuk.

CKLEK

"Eummm... Kau Cho Kyuhyun-ssi kan?" tanyanya pada namja yang menekan bel dengan tak sabaran itu.

"Iya, aku cho kyuhyun. Namja tampan dan jenius" bangganya yang membuat eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya saja.

"Ada apa kau kesini kyuhyun-ssi?" tanyanya malas.

"Ah. Aku hampir saja lupa. Aku kesini untuk mengantarkanmu ke suatu tempat" jawabnya sambil menunjuk mobil merah dibelakangnya.

"Suatu tempat? Memangnya kenapa harus aku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu banyak tanya. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dan berdandan" perintah kyuhyun tak tahu diri.

"Cih. Memangnya kau siapa sehingga membuatku harus menurutimu?" tantang eunhyuk.

"Tadi sudah kubilangkan kalau aku itu cho kyuhyun yang tampan dan jenius?" jawab kyuhyun santai.

"Dan cepat lakukan saja. Jangan banyak protes!" seru kyuhyun kemudian didorongnya tubuh ramping eunhyuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Haish... Kenapa aku harus menurutinya!?" gerutu eunhyuk. Tapi dia tetap menuruti perintah kyuhyun.

-Kyumin-

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutu seorang lee donghae.

"Aish. Aku jadi gugup" kemudian dikeluarkannya kaca kecil dari sakunya.

"Tampan" serunya pada diri sendiri. Dia memang tampan sekarang. Jas hitam dan kemeja putih melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Rambut hitamnya juga sudah tertata rapi.

Dan hatinya berdetak lebih kencang tatkala dilihatnya mobil merah miliknya tengah terparkir di depannya. Dan, seperti seorang supir, kyuhyun membukakan pintu depan mobil untuk eunhyuk.

"Cantik" gumamnya ketika melihat eunhyuk keluar dari mobil merah itu. Siapa saja yang melihat eunhyuk pasti akan berkata yang sama. Dimulai dari rambut hitam lurus yang digerai dan diberi bando kuning yang lucu. Make up tipis yang begitu mempesona. Gaun putih selutut yang berlengan pendek itu. Tak lupa sepatu high heels berwarna senada dengan tasnya, kuning. Sempurna.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan donghae, eunhyuk kini juga tengah menatap kagum pada namja didepannya. Dengan malu-malu, didekatinya namja lee itu.

Sedangkan kyuhyun? Tentu saja sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa donghae gugup.

"Annyeonghaseyo" balas eunhyuk tak kalah gugup.

"Eummm... Apa kabar?" tanya donghae basa-basi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab eunhyuk mulai tenang.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?" tanya eunhyuk penasaran.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Ikut aku" ajaknya seraya menarik tangan eunhyuk. Entah dia sadar atau tidak.

Mereka berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang terdapat banyak lilin-lilin kecil mengiringi langkah mereka. Setelah itu, dihadapan mereka terpampang jelas dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja yang ada ditengah-tengah pohon-pohon yang mengitarinya. Dan juga, bunga-bunga yang bertebaran, serta lilin-lilin kecil mengitarinya. Sungguh tempat yang romantis.

"Eh? Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua donghae-ssi?" tanya eunhyuk kagum melihat pemandangan indah didepannya.

"Tentu. Dan jangan panggil aku donghae-ssi lagi. Cukup donghae atau hae saja" jawab donghae.

"Ah, tentu hae. Kau juga jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi lagi. Cukup panggil eunhyuk atau hyukkie saja" kata eunhyuk.

"Arra. Sekarang silahkan duduk tuan putri" ujar donghae seraya menarikkan kursi untuk eunhyuk, membuat eunhyuk hanya tersipu malu.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan, donghae menjentikkan jarinya. Dan muncullah seorang cho kyuhyun yang datang membawakan makan malam.

"Ini makan malam anda TUAN DAN NYONYA" sengaja kyuhyun menekankan kata tuan dan nyonya pada kalimatnya.

"Terimakasih cho-ssi" jawab eunhyuk sopan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" setelah itu kyuhyun kembali pergi entah kemana.

"Silahkan dimakan. Ini masakan khusus dibuat olehku loh" kata donghae bangga.

"Jinja? Kau bisa memasak?" tanya eunhyuk tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Jangan sebut aku lee donghae kalau aku tak bisa memasak" ujar donghae dengan pedenya.

Kemudian mereka menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana masakanku?" tanya donghae setelah mereka selesai dengan makan malamnya.

"Good Job" jawab eunhyuk seraya mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Ah, ada lagi yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu" kata donghae.

"Eh? Ada lagi?" tanya eunhyuk heran.

Kemudian ditariknya lagi tangan mulus eunhyuk meninggalkan tempat tadi.

"Waw! Aku tak menyangka ada tempat seindah ini di Seoul" kata eunhyuk kagum setelah mereka sampai di tempat itu.

Ya, tentu saja eunhyuk kagum. Tempat itu adalah sebuah bukit yang menampakkan seluruh keindahan kota seoul dimalam hari. Dan juga, terdapat banyak kunan-kunang yang menjadi penerang tempat itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya donghae.

"Tentu. Darimana kau menemukan tempat seindah ini hae?" tanya eunhyuk tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada suasana malam kota seoul.

"Tentu saja karena aku Lee Donghae" jawabnya bangga.

"Aish, terserahmu saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya eunhyuk yang kini menatap mata bening donghae.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Saranghae" jawab donghae mantap.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" tanya donghae seraya berlutut dihadapan eunhyuk.

"Babo!" ujar eunhyuk.

"Eh? Aku tahu aku memang bodoh. Tapi..." ucapan donghae terputus karena kini eunhyuk memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau baru mengucapkannya? Apa harus mendiamkanmu dulu agar kau menyadarinya?" tanya eunhyuk yang masih betah memeluk donghae. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama berlutut.

"Ma... Maksud... Maksudmu?" tanya donghae masih kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari eunhyuk.

"Maksudku. Aku hanya ingin bilang Nado Saranghae Lee Donghae!" teriaknya ditelinga donghae.

"Jinja?! HUWAAAAA!" tanpa basa-basi digendongnya eunhyuk ala bridal style, kemudian memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Aish. Jangan diputar-putar! Aku pusing tahu!" marah eunhyuk.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku hanya terlalu senang saja" jawab donghae cengengesan. Dia menghentikan putarannya, tapi masih menggendong eunhyuk.

"Jadi, sekarang kita resmi berpacaran?" tanya donghae.

"Kenapa masih tanya lagi!?" jawab eunhyuk sebal.

"YAYY!" teriak donghae kelewat senang.

Sementara itu, ditempat yang tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seorang cho kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang bahagia itu. Setelah itu, dia pergi dari tempat itu menuju rumahnya. Tentu saja dia tidak mungkin membiarkan anaknya sendirian dirumah lama-lama.

-Kyumin-

Tiga Hari kemudian...

"YAAA! CEPAT BANGUN PEMALAS!" teriakan seorang wanita yang kita ketahui sebagai heechul itu bergema dirumah bercat biru itu. Tapi anehnya, hanya kyuhyun saja yang terbangun. Sementara, Minhyun yang berada didekat kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan teriakan dahsyat itu.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak sih umma?! Kalau hyunnie bangun bagaimana?!" marah kyuhyun tak tahu diri.

"Kau lihat kan, putra mungilmu itu bahkan tak terganggu sama sekali dengan teriakan umma" kata heechul seraya menunjuk bayi kecil yang masih asyik dalam mimpinya itu.

"Haish... Terserah. Lagi pula untuk apa umma datang pagi-pagi begini?" tanya kyuhyun ketus.

"Cepat mandi! Dan pakai pakaian yang sudah umma siapkan di kamar mandi. SEKARANG!" titah heechul.

Setelah kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi, dibangunkannya pelan cucu semata wayangnya itu.

"Bangun chagi... Hyunnie tak mau melewatkan hari penting ini kan? Bangun Hyunnie sayang" ujarnya seraya menepuk pelan lengan minhyun. Dan ajaibnya, minhyun langsung membuka kedua mata bulatnya dan menguap lebar. Kemudian tersenyum kearah heechul. #Kyeopta

"Ayo kita mandi!" ujar heechul sambil menggendong minhyun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang berada diluar kamar.

.

.

.

"Umma, kenapa aku harus memakai pakaian serapi ini?" tanya kyuhyun pada ummanya yang sedang sibuk mendandani cucunya.

"He? Kenapa minhyun juga memakai jas?" tanyanya lagi setelah melihat penampilan minhyun yang berbalut jas dan celana panjang hitam. Juga rambutnya yang tertata rapi.

"Tampan kan cucu umma?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, heechul malah balik bertanya pada kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Siapa dulu appanya? Cho Kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Aish... Terserahmu saja bocah. Cepat masuk mobil umma sekarang!" perintah heechul seraya berjalan keluar. Tak lupa minhyun yang berada di gendongannya.

Dan merekapun meninggalkan rumah bercat biru itu ke suatu tempat.

-Kyumin-

"Kenapa harus memakai gaun umma? Kita kan hanya akan jalan-jalan saja" tanya seorang yeoja.

"Siapa bilang kita akan jalan-jalan? Kau jangan terlalu banyak tanya minnie. Ikuti saja apa kata umma" kata sang umma, leeteuk.

"Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan umma? Kenapa aku seperti akan menikah?" tanyanya.

"Itu, kau sudah tahu kan. Jadi cepat, nanti kita terlambat." jawab leeteuk enteng.

"MWOYA?! Apa maksud umma aku akan menikah?" tanya sungmin penasaran dan juga kaget.

"Diam dan lakukan perintah Umma!" kata leeteuk dingin, membuat sungmin bungkam dan hanya menuruti perintah sang umma.

-Kyumin-

'Aish, kenapa aku harus berdiri disini?! Dan lagi kenapa aku harus menikah sedini ini?!' batin kyuhyun nelangsa. Ya, kini kyuhyun tengah berdiri didepan pendeta disebuah gereja kecil dipinggiran kota.

'Mau kabur, tapi istri Cho Hangeng itu terus menatapku tajam' batinnya lagi.

CKLEK

Pintu gereja itupun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yeoja dengan gaun berwarna putih khas orang menikah. Dan disebelahnya ada lee youngwoon, sang appa.

'Siapa namja itu? Kenapa dia menghadap kedepan sih?' batin sungmin melihat seorang namja tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Anak muda, kuserahkan putriku padamu" ucap youngwoon tatkala mereka sudah dekat.

Dan, betapa terkejutnya mereka setelah kyuhyun berbalik.

'Kyuhyun?'

'Sungmin nuna?'

"Jangan bengong begitu!" ujar youngwoon karena melihat kedua calon pengantin itu malah bengong.

Dan setelah itu, prosesi pernikahan pun berjalan dengan lancar. #mian, author nggak tahu adat menikah orang nonmuslim.

"Selamat ya! Aku tak menyangka kalian akan menikah secepat ini. Aku kira Lee songsaenim akan menikah dengan choi songsaenim" kata donghae panjang lebar.

"Tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Kami kan hanya sebatas sepupu saja" kata sungmin.

"Eh? Kalian sepupu?" tanya kyuhyun dan donghae kompak.

"Kalian tak tahu ya?" tanya balik sungmin dengan polos.

"Aish. Itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang terpenting, sekarang kalian sudah menikah. Jadi minhyun punya orangtua lengkap sekaran. Selamat ya!" ucap donghae memberi selamat.

"Terimakasih donghae-ah. Kau juga, selamat karena punya pacar baru" balas kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau juga membantu kan" kata donghae malu-malu.

"Memangnya dia berpacaran dengan siapa kyu?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"Dengan Lee Hyuk Jae tiga hari yang lalu" jawab kyuhyun tanpa sungkan-sungkan.

"Ohhh... Dengan eunhyuk ya. Pantas saja, eunhyuk kan cantik" puji sungmin.

"Aish. Jangan diteruskan lagi! Aku mau ambil makanan dulu. Lapar" cengirnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan pengantin baru itu.

"Aku tak menyangka kyu. Kau yang akan menikah denganku" kata sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga nuna. Apa nuna senang?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Tentu. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu, kyu. Tapi kau tak pernah melihatku" kata sungmin malu-malu.

"Eh? Jinja? Mian nuna, aku tak tahu" kata kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"Selamat ya! Bilang selamat pada umma dan appamu hyunnie!" tiba-tiba siwon datang sambil menggendong minhyun.

"Maaa... Maaaa... Maaa..." minhyun berusaha menggapai sungmin.

"Sini sama umma sayang" digendongnya minhyun dengan sayang.

"Awas kalau kau membuat sungminku menangis!" ujar siwon galak pada kyuhyun.

"Tak akan pernah" janji kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Yesung hyung sudah menungguku" kata siwon seraya meninggalkan kyuhyun, sungmin dan minhyun.

.

.

.

"Mian lama,hyung" kata siwon pada yesung yang tengah duduk santai itu.

"Gwenchana, wonnie. Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu" ujar yesung seraya berdiri dan memeluk siwon.

"Nado, hyung. Hyung darimana saja dua tahun ini?" tanya siwon seraya duduk.

"Eung, kau tahu sendirikan. Aku dipindahtugaskan oleh appa ke luar negeri untuk kepentingan perusahaan" jelasnya. Diapun ikut duduk disamping siwon.

"Aish. Tapi lama sekali. Kau pasti tak tahu kan kalau aku sudah menikah?" tanya siwon.

"He? Kau sudah menikah? Kapan? Beraninya kau melangkahiku" kaget yesung.

"Setahun yang lalu. Habisnya hyung sibuk sendiri" jawab siwon.

"Terus, mana istrimu sekarang?" tanya yesung celingukan mencari istri siwon itu.

"Hhhh... Dia pergi dari rumah hyung. Dan aku tak tahu sekarang dia ada dimana" jawab siwon nelangsa.

"Eh? Mian kalau menyinggungmu. Tapi boleh aku tahu fotonya? Aku penasaran sekali dengan istrimu itu" kata yesung penasaran.

"Tentu" kata siwon.

Kemudian dikeluarkan dompetnya dan dibukanya. Terlihat foto sepasang suami istri yang tengah tersenyum. Foto itu diambil ketika mereka menikah.

"Eh? Dia istrimu? Kenapa wajahnya tak asing lagi?" tanya yesung heran.

"Hyung pernah bertemu dengan kibummie? Kapan? Dimana?" tanya siwon antusias.

"Sepertinya yeoja ini yeoja hamil yang tinggal dirumah wookie" yesung berusaha mengingat-ingatnya.

"Eh? Hamil? Mana mungkin hyung! Bahkan kami tidak melakukannya hampir tiga bulan" tanya siwon.

"Mungkin saja. Yeoja yang kutemui kemarin itu sepertinya hamil lima bulan. Karena perutnya sudah membuncit" kata yesung. Kini dia telah mengingat pasti wajah kibum.

"Dan tadi kau bilang namanya kibumkan? Kemarin wookie juga memperkenalkanku yeoja itu dengan nama choi kibum" tambahnya.

"Jadi Kibummie benar-benar hamil? Anakku?" tanya siwon antusias pada yesung yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

"HUWAAAA! AKU AKAN JADI APPA!" teriaknya keras membuat semua orang melihatnya,tapi dia tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang itu.

"Ayo kita kesana hyung! Aku sudah sangat kangen bummie!" katanya seraya menarik-narik tangan yesung.

"Baiklah. Kaja"

TBC?/END?

Mian kalo masih pendek, soalnya buatnya ngebut. #bungkuk2

ditunggu RnRnya dan gomawo sama yang udah RnR.


	12. Chapter 12

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [Kyumin/GS] Chapter 12

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

TING TONG

Terdengar bel sebuah apartemen yang dipencet oleh seorang namja berkepala besar.#Plak

"Ah, yesungie chagi" jawab seorang yeoja dari intercom.

CKLEK

"ayo masuk! Eh? Kau membawa temanmu?" tanya yeoja itu,wookie, heran.

"Ne, dia yang mengajakku kesini" jawabnya seraya masuk ke apartemen itu, diikuti siwon yang mengikutinya. Sedangkan wookie hanya bingung dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Kibummie" panggil siwon pelan saat dilihatnya sang istri tengah santai menonton TV sambil mengelus sayang perut bucitnya.

Karena merasa namanya dipanggil, kibumpun menoleh dan kaget dengan orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?! Asshh" teriaknya seraya berdiri. Perutnya berdenyut karena dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba ditambah dia juga berteriak.

"PERGI DARI SINI!" teriaknya lagi seraya berlalu menuju kamar yang terdapat didekat ruangan TV itu dengan susah payah dan mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Aisss... Kenapa kalian jadi nakal sih?" gerutunya karena tendangan-tendangan lembut diperutnya. Ya, kibum kini tengah mengandung bayi kembar.

"KIBUMMIE! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriakan dari luar kamar itu dapat dipastikan adalah suara siwon. Tidak cukup dengan berteriak, dia juga menggedor pintu malang itu.

"SHIRO! AKU TAK MAU MELIHATMU!" jawab kibum dengan berteriak juga.

"Kumohon, bummie. Ada yang perlu kujelaskan padamu" ucap siwon mulai menurunkan suaranya.

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN DISINI! KAU SUDAH JELAS-JELAS BERSALAH! TAK USAH MENGELAK LAGI!" teriak kibum dari dalam kamar.

"Kumohon, bummie. Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya. Aku tahu aku salah. Tapi kumohon, dengarkan aku dulu" kata siwon. Kini dia berlutut didepan kamar kibum.

"Aishh, sudah hentikan. Umma tahu kalau kalian pasti mendukung appa kalian. Umma turuti kemauan kalian" gerutu kibum sambil mengelus perut buncitnya. Dari tadi anak-anaknya tak mau diam, membuat kibum sedikit meringis.

Kibumpun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh siwon masuk, kemudian ditutupnya pintu itu lagi, karena takut ada yang mendengarnya.

"Yahhh... Kenapa ditutup sih?!" gerutu wookie yang dari tadi menguping itu.

"Sudahlah,baby. Tak baik ikut campur dalam rumah tangga orang lain. Lebih baik kita kedapur. Aku sudah lapar. Tadi kuda itu langsung menarikku, jadi aku tak sempat makan" curhat yesung kemudian menarik ryeowook menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?!" tanya kibum ketus. Kini mereka tengah duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau yang pernah kukatakan saat mabuk itu memang benar" kata siwon sambil menunduk.

"Cih. Jadi kau kesini hanya ingin bilang kalau kau tak mencintaiku? Lebih baik tak pernah kesini saja" ujar kibum masih ketus.

"Memang benar. Pertama kali kita menikah, aku tak pernah mencintaimu. Bahkan aku sangat membencimu. Kau tahu kan kalau kita menikah karena dijodohkan bukan atas dasar cinta?" siwon menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Tapi, seiring dengan bertambahnya usia pernikahan kita, aku mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu disampingku. Aku sadar kalau itu bukan hanya karena rasa membutuhkan. Tapi itu adalah cinta" lanjut siwon.

"Cinta? Cih, mudah sekali kau mengatakannya! Bahkan dulu kau tak pernah melihatku. Berbicarapun hanya sedikit" kata kibum sinis.

"Kumohon kibummie. Percayalah padaku! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau tahu, aku hampir gila mencarimu saat kau kabur dari rumah kita" kata siwon meyakinkan istrinya. Kini dia menggenggam jemari kibum.

"Gila? Yasudah gila saja. Apa peduliku?!" ucap kibum seraya berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan siwon.

Cup

Karena sudah tak tahan lagi, dikecupnya bibir merah kibum dengan lembut. Dan anehnya, kibum malah menikmatinya.

"Jangan marah lagi padaku. Kumohon" pinta siwon setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Aish. Arraseo, umma mau memaafkan appa kalian. Tapi diam, jangan ganggu kami!" ucap kibum karena mendapatkan tendangan lagi di perutnya.

Siwon yang mendengar permintaan maafnya diterima langsung memeluk kibum erat.

"Gomawo kibummie! Gomawo! Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang melukaimu lagi!" ujar siwon yang masih memeluk kibum sangat erat.

"YA! Lepaskan pelukanmu! Perutku jadi sakit. Agghhh" teriak kibum sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan siwon yang kelewat erat itu.

"Ah, mianhae! Maafkan appa sayang!" kata siwon sambil melepas pelukannya dan kini ia mengelus perut buncit kibum sayang.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya siwon panik.

"Lumayan mendingan. Gomawo sudah menenangkan mereka. Dari tadi mereka tak bisa diam sejak kau datang" curhat kibum.

"Eh? Mereka? Siapa?" tanya siwon bodoh. Dia masih betah mengelus perut kibum.

"Tentu saja bayi-bayi kita. Kutinggal tiga bulan kau semakin bodoh saja ya" ucap kibum meremehkan.

"Jadi, bayi kita kembar?!" tanya siwon memastikan yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari kibum.

"HUWAAAAA! ANAKKU KEMBAR!" teriaknya keras membuat yesung yang sedang makan jadi tersedak.#plak

Dipeluknya lagi kibum. Tapi pelukan kali ini lebih lembut.

"Eh? Kenapa basah? Kau menangis?" tanya kibum heran karena merasakan bahunya basah.

"Hiks... Hiks... Kau tahu bummie? Sekarang aku sangaaaattt senang. Hiks... Hiks... Selain dapat menemukan istriku, aku juga akan mendapatkan anak kembar sekaligus. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Rasanya tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini. Hiks.." kata siwon sambil terisak bahagia. Sedangkan kibum hanya bisa mengelus punggung suaminya itu.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau tak malu pada anak-anakmu?"ujar kibum.

"Anak-anak kita, bummie" siwon meralat perkataan kibum.

"Ne, ne, anak-anak kita" kata kibum malas.

"Boleh aku menyapa mereka?" tanya siwon meminta izin.

"Kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Kau kan appanya, jadi terserah padamu" jawab kibum membuat siwon tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang hilang sejak tiga bulan terakhir.

Kemudian siwon berlutut didepan kibum yang masih duduk ditepi ranjang. Dan menempelkan telinganya di perut buncit kibum yang tertutup bajunya.

"Annyeong aegydul. Mian appa baru menyapa kalian. Bahkan appa juga baru tahu hari ini tentang keberadaan kalian. Tapi mulai hari ini, appa janji akan selalu menjaga kalian dan umma. Jadi jangan nakal ya didalam sana. Jadilah choi junior yang dapat membanggakan umma dan appa. Arra?!" ucap siwon pada anak-anaknya yang masih berada diperut kibum itu. Kemudian dia bangkit lagi dan kembali duduk disamping kibum.

"Kenapa menangis? Heum? Apa aku menyakitimu lagi?" tanya siwon sambil mengusap air mata dipipi bulat kibum itu.

"Ani. Aku hanya terharu saja. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Dari dulu, aku hanya bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah seperti tadi di taman dekat sini. Pasti mereka bahagia karena mendapat kasih sayang dari appanya. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..." ujar kibum terharu.

"Mianhae... Bummie pasti ingin dimanjakan seperti wanita hamil pada umumnya kan? Aku janji akan memanjakanmu sebisaku" janji siwon.

"Gomawo" kata kibum seraya memeluk siwon.

"Em, kibummie... Kenapa dari tadi kau tak menyebut namaku? Hanya memanggilku kau atau kamu saja?" tanya siwon heran. Tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Memangnya aku harus memanggilmu apa? Bukannya dari dulu seperti itu?" tanya kibum balik.

"Eum... Panggil saja wonnie, itu terdengar manis" usul siwon.

"Ah, terserahmu saja, wonnie" kata kibum.

"Itu lebih baik" ucap siwon.

"Eum... Wonnie" pangil kibum takut-takut.

"Ne?" jawab siwon.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya kibum masih takut-takut.

"Tentu. Apa bummie sedang ngidam?" tanya siwon antusias. Kini mereka sudah tak berpelukan lagi.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sangat ingin melihat wonnie menyanyikan serta menarikan lagu SNSD yang Oh! sambil memakai seragamnya. Dan aku juga ingin hyunnie dan minnie juga melakukannya" pinta kibum sambil mengelus perut buncitnya seakan mengatakan kalau ini kemauan bayi diperutnya.

"MWOYA?!"

-kyumin-

"Wonnie oppa kemana immo? Dari tadi minnie tak melihatnya" tanya sungmin mengenai 'hilang'nya siwon.

"Molla. Immo juga tak melihatnya dari tadi" jawab sang Immo.

'Tabi ni tsukareta asa mo

Kaze ga tsuyoi yoru mo

Tabibito wa nando demo

Tachi agari susunde iku...'

terdengar suara ponsel sungmin pertanda telepon masuk. Kemudian ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau diponselnya setelah melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, Kuda Oppa.

"Yobosse..." belum sempat sungmin mengatakan salam, siwon sudah memotongnya.

"Minnie chagi, cepat kemari dan bawa hyunnie sekarang! Jangan banyak tanya, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya!" siwon mengatakannya dengan cepat dan langsung menutup panggilannya.

"Siapa yang menelpon minnie?" tanya sang immo, karena melihat wajah sungmin yang hanya blank.

'Nae mal deureo jullae amu maldo haji malgo na sasireun

neomuna buranhae

Nega eobsneun haru eotteohke

gyeondilji jeongmal molla...'

suara ponsel sungmin menyadarkannya.

Dibukanya sebuah pesan yang berisi sebuah alamat apartemen.

"Minnie permisi dulu immo." kata sungmin seraya menghampiri kyuhyun yang asyik mencicipkan makanan yang ada disana pada minhyun.#kyuhyunoppa gila

"Kyu, antarkan aku ke alamat ini sekarang!" perintah sungmin seraya menunjukkan ponselnya.

"Ayo! Tak usah ganti pakaiankan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu. Kaja! Bawa hyunnie juga"

-Kyumin-

TING TONG

"itu pasti minnie dan hyunnie. Cepat buka pintunya wonnie!" perintah kibum seenaknya.

"Ne" patuh siwon dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Sedangkan YeWook? Tentu saja mereka sedang berkencan diluar. Mumpun ada yang jaga rumah.#plak

Cklek

"Ada apa oppa?" tanya sungmin seraya menyelonong masuk kedalam apartemen itu.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Eh? Ada kyuhyun juga" kata siwon ketika melihat kyuhyun yang menggendong minhyun.

"Cepat masuk!" perintahnya.

Setelah memastikan telah mengunci pintunya, siwon segera mengikuti mereka menuju ruang tengah.

"Kibummie! Cepat keluar! Minnie dan hyunnie sudah datang" teriak siwon.

"HUWAAAA! Minnie, Hyunnie! Bogosipo!" teriak kibum dan langsung memeluk sungmin.

"UNNIEEEEE!" sungminpun tak kalah girangnya.

"Eh? Ini siapa? Kenapa menggendong Hyunnieku? Sini, hyunnie, sama mommy!" ujar kibum kemudian mengambil hyunnie dari kyuhyun.

"Perkenalkan. Cho kyuhyun imnida" kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Memang apa pentingnya kau, sehingga aku harus mengenalmu?" tanya kibum sengit.

"Dia suamiku,unnie" jelas sungmin.

"HEE?! Kau sudah menikah minnie? Kapan?" tanya kibum heboh.

"tadi pagi. Apa unnie tak melihat penampilan kami?" tanyanya balik.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ya?" kata kibum polos setelah melihat penampilan mereka.

"Sudahlah, jagi. Sekarang katakan pada mereka tujuan awal aku menyuruh mereka kemari" kata siwon.

"Ah, kau benar, wonnie. Karena sekarang ada kyuhyun juga, jadi sekarang wonnie, minnie, hyunnie, dan kyunnie cepat ganti pakaian kalian. Dan kau wonnie, beritahu mereka keinginanku" titah kibum.

.

.

.

"MWOYA?! AKU TIDAK MAU! Harga diriku sebagai namja tampan dan jenius bisa jatuh!" teriak kyuhyun setelah mendengar penjelasan siwon mengenai ngidam kibum.

"Kumohon kyu! Ini demi keponakan kita" kata sungmin membantu siwon.

"Tapi nuna, ini namanya penindasan terhadap kaum orang-orang tampan dan jenius! Aku tak mau!" kata kyuhyun melankolis.

"Aish, jangan terlalu mendramatisir, bocah! Bayangkan saja kalau ini kemauan sungmin yang sedang ngidam. Beres kan!" kata siwon.

"Aish, tahu begini, lebih baik aku tak ikut kesini saja" gerutu kyuhyun. Tapi dia masih mau melakukannya, membuat siwon dan sungmin tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Maaa... Maaa... Ma..." ujar minhyun seraya menarik-narik seragam Oh! berukuran kecil yang tengah dipakainya.

"Waeyeo, chagi?" tanya sungmin.

"Hahahahahahaha!" tanpa sungkan-sungkan, minhyun lagsung tertawa sangat keras tatkala dilihatnya sang appa yang juga memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, dan pastinya dengan ukuran berbeda.

"Kau juga harus memakai wig, kyu!" seru sungmin sambil memberikan wig panjang berwarna hitam itu pada kyuhyun.

"Shireo! Harga diriku seba..."

"gai orang tampan dan jenius bisa jatuh. Itukan maksudmu?" potong sungmin sebelum kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Itu kau tahu,nuna" seru kyuhyun.

"Ayo lah kyu! Please..." mohon sungmin seraya melayangkan rabbit eyes(?)nya.

"Ah, arra! Arra! Sudah, hentikan tatapanmu itu nuna!" ujar kyuhyun tak tahan dengan ke-aegyeo-an istrinya itu.

Dan dengan sangat pelan, kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"waw! Kau benar-benar cantik kyu! Hyunnie, lihatlah appamu!" seru sungmin heboh ketika melihat kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Bagaimana tidak kagum, kini kyuhyun, dengan kulit putih pucatnya, tubuh yang kurus, pakaian seragam Oh!, dan juga wig yang melekat sempurna di rambutnya. Benar-benar cantik. #bayangin rupa kyuppa di SNL yang cantik itu :D

"Moo... Mo..." seru minhyun tak kalah heboh seraya merangkak menuju kyuhyun.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu hyunnie? Ini appa, bukan immo!?" marah kyuhyun seraya mencolek lengan putih minhyun yang terbuka itu.

"Moo... Immoo..." minhyun masih ngotot.

"Aish, terserah padamu saja. Pokoknya setelah ini, minnie nuna harus tanggung jawab!" seru kyuhyun sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Hiiii... Ayo keluar kyu! Aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti itu. Membuatku ingin muntah" kata sungmin yang langsung meninggalkan kamar itu.

"YA! AWAS KAU NUNA!"

.

.

.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." kini, kibum benar-benar tak dapat menahan tawanya. Dilihatnya empat orang, yang salah satunya seorang bayi itu, tengah menarikan Oh!. Dan lagi, si bayi hanya mengangkat-angkat tangannya lucu.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh

Ah ah ah ah

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh ppareul saranghae

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhihae

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh ppareul saranghae

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah manhi manhi Oh" lirik itu sekaligus mengakhiri konser dadakan mereka.

"HUAAAA! AKU MENYUKAINYA! LAIN KALI LAGI YA!" teriak kibum heboh.

"SHIRO! Harga diriku sebagai kaum tampan dan jenius bisa jatuh seketika!" dan suara ini sudah sangat sering terdengar, membuat orang yang mendengarkannya bosan.

"Aish, kau diam saja kyu! Aku sudah benar-benar penat mendengar kata-kata itu lagi" seru sungmin malas.

"Iya, minnie. Suamimu ini berisik sekali" kata kibum menyetujui pernyataan sungmin.

"Jangan dengarkan kata-katanya yang tak bermutu itu, bummie!" ujar siwon menambahi.

"Moo... Mo... Immo..." bahkan minhyunpun ikutan protes.

"Ah, terserah kalian. Aku ingin pulang sekarang. Kaja minnie, hyunnie!" seru kyuhyun seraya menggendong minhyun ditangan kanannya, dan menarik sungmin di tangan kirinya. Bahkan, saking kesalnya, dia tidak pamit dan langsung nyelonong keluar apartemen.

"Amit-amit jabang bayi" seru kibum dan siwon bersamaan seraya mengelus perut kibum.

"Kenapa bisa ada orang seperti kyuhyun, ya?" tanya siwon heran.

"Dan lagi, dia itu suami dari adikku tersayang" tambah kibum.

"Kasihan sekali Minnie dan Hyunnie, punya suami dan appa sepertinya." ucap siwon lagi.

"Kau benar wonnie. Ah, aku ingin pulang kerumah. Aku kangen appa dan umma" seru kibum.

"Ah! Kau benar juga, bahkan aku belum mengabarkan mereka tentang bummie. Ayo pulang! Kita buat kejutan!" ujar siwon seraya menuntun pelan kibum keluar apartemen, dan tak lupa dikuncinya kembali apartemen tak berpenghuni itu.

-Kyumin-

"Lama sekali sih, ikan nemo kembung itu!" gerutu seorang yeoja cantik sambil menendang-nendang kerikil yang berada didekat kakinya.

"Awas saja, kalau nanti dia datang, tak akan kumaafkan!" ujarnya sakartis. Yang benar saja, si ikan kembung itu membiarkan seorang yeoja cantik sendirian disebuah taman dekat rumahnya untuk sekedar menunggunya.

"Hhh,..hhh...hhh.. Mian hyukkie" dan akhirnya datanglah seorang lee donghae yang sepertinya sehabis lari maraton itu.

"Hhh... Hhhh... Hhh... Mobilku dipakai appa tadi, karena kami tadi berangkat bersama. Hhh... Hhhh... Jadi, aku berlari kesini... Hhhh... Hhhh..." jelas donghae masih dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Karena tak tega melihat namjachingunya itu, eunhyuk membantu donghae duduk di kursi taman, dan mengangsurkan botol air mineral yang tadi dibelinya itu.

"Gomawo" ucap donghae setelah meneguk habis air mineral itu.

"Pasti kau menunggu lama ya? Aku memang namja bodoh" sesalnya pada diri sendiri.

"Gwenchana. Tapi, seharusnya kau menelfonku dulu tadi" kata eunhyuk sambil mengelap keringat didahi donghae dengan saputangannya.

"Kenapa kau baik sekali? Aku beruntung memilikimu" ujar donghae yakin.

"Aku juga beruntung memilikimu" balas eunhyuk.

"Eum. Jadi kenapa kau mengajakku ketemuan disini? Dan lagi, kenapa kau memakai pakaian serapi ini? Kau darimana memangnya?" tanya eunhyuk penasaran.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan sebenarnya, aku dari gereja" jawab donghae mulai gugup.

'Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada hyukkie mengenai kyuhyun?' batinnya.

"Gereja? Sesiang ini? Memangnya untuk apa kau kesana? Berdo'a?" tanya eunhyuk berentet.

"Eum, kalau aku mengatakannya padamu. Itu karena kau adalah orang penting dalam hidupku" ujar donghae. Dia sudah memantapkan hatinya kalau dia akan mengatakan sejujurnya mengenai kyuhyun.

"Memangnya yang akan kau beritahu itu sangat penting ya? Apa?" tanya eunhyuk kepo.#plak

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku dari gereja itu untuk menghadiri pernikahan kyuhyun dengan lee sungmin songsaenim" ucap donghae pelan.

"MWOOO?! Apa maksudmu?! Kau sedang tak bercanda bukan?!" tanya eunhyuk melotot.

"Aish, jangan keras-keras, nanti kalau ada yang dengar, bagaimana? Aku bisa dirajang oleh titisan iblis itu" ucap donghae seraya menutup mulut eunhyuk dengan tangannya.

"Ta.. Tapi... Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya eunhyuk masih syok. Tangan donghae sudah lepas dari mulutnya.

"Tentu saja bisa, kan sudah ada minhyun" jawab donghae enteng.

"Minhyun itu siapa?" tanya eunhyuk lagi.

"Tentu saja anak semata wayang kyuhyun dan lee sungmin songsaenim" jawab donghae tanpa beban.

"MWOYA!" histeris eunhyuk membuat donghae kembali membungkam mulut eunhyuk dengan tangannya.

"Aish, lepas! Aku ingin melihatnya sendiri! Bisa saja kau berbohong" ucap eunhyuk sambil kembali melepas tangan donghae dari mulutnya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku? Kau lupa ya? Aku ini sangaaaaaatttt dekat dengan kyuhyun, bahkan bisa dibilang kami ini saudara kembar" ujar donghae bangga.

"Benar juga, kalian kan seperti bos dan pelayan, selalu berdua. Arraseo aku percaya" kata eunhyuk.

"YA!"

-kyumin-

"Ah,wonnie, kau darimana saja menghilang begitu saja tadi?" tanya sang umma yang tengah bersantai didepan TV dengan suaminya itu.

"Eum, aku menemui seseorang. Dan dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan kalian" kata siwon semangat.

"Eh? Nuguya?" tanya sang appa.

"Chagi, cepat kesini! Mereka ada disini!" teriak siwon. Dan muncullah sesosok yeoja yang tengah mereka cari selama tiga bulan itu.

"KIBUMMIE!" dengan kecepatan penuh kedua orang tua itu berlari dan memeluk kibum erat.

"YA! Umma Appa! Jangan erat-erat memeluknya! Kasihan anak kami!" seru siwon khawatir.

"Eh?" kedua pasangan yang sudah tak muda lagi itu melepas pelukan mereka dan beralih pada perut buncit kibum.

"Kau hamil, bummie?" tanya sang appa.

"Anak siwonnie?" tambah sang umma.

"Tentu saja itu anakku umma, memang anak siapa lagi?" ujar siwon tak santai.

"HUWAAAA! AKU AKAN JADI HALMONI!"

"AKU JUGA AKAN JADI HARABOJI!"

Teriakan dua tetua itu sampai terdengar di telinga para pembantu dan bodyguard yang mengabdi dirumah mereka itu. Bahkan para pembantu dan bodyguard itu ikut berteriak suka cita menyambut kedatangan calon penerus Choi cooperation itu.

"Pelan-pelan bummie" ujar sang umma menuntun menantunya disisi kiri, sedangkan sang appa menuntun kibum disisi kanan menuju kamar siwon yang berada dilantai dua. Sedangkan siwon? Dia hanya mengikuti dari belakang.#poor siwon.

"Aku masih bisa jalan sendiri, umma, appa" kata kibum.

"Memang tidak boleh ya umma dan appa memanjakanmu? Bummie tak senang?" tanya ibu mertua itu cemberut.

"Tentu saja boleh dan bummie sangat senang. Tapi, kalau hanya berjalan saja, bummie bisa sendiri kok. Bummie kan hanya hamil, bukan sakit parah" terang kibum sabar.

"Ya sudahlah. Sekarang bummie istirahat saja. Umma mau memasakkan makan malam khusus untuk bummie nanti. Dan kau choi siwon, bantu menantuku menuju kamarmu!" ucapnya agak galak ketika menghadapi putra tunggalnya.

"Siap, nyonya!" jawab siwon patuh kemudian menuntun pelan istrinya menuju kamar mereka.

-Kyumin-

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kita tinggal bersama dirumahmu kyu?" tanya sungmin dengan wajah bersemu itu.

"Ne, karena sekarang kita sudah resmi menikah. Kaja, aku bantu menata baju nuna" ujar kyuhyun seraya menarik koper sungmin kekamarnya.

Namun, sebelum benar-benar sampai di kamar, kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, dan berbalik menatap sungmin yang menggendong minhyun.

"Eum, nuna tak keberatan kan, sekamar denganku?" tanya kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Eum, tak apa. Kita tidur bertiga kan?" sungmin memastikan.

"Ne, dengan hyunnie juga. Karna disini hanya ada dua kamar. Dan tak ada kamar khusus bayi" terang kyuhyun.

"Yasudah, jadi kita bertiga sekamar" tambah kyuhyun seraya kembali menggeret koper sungmin ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu kyu? Aku sudah menidurkan minhyun" kata sungmin seraya menghampiri kyuhyun yang sibuk belajar itu.

"Ah, tidak nuna. Sudah kubilangkan kalau aku ini jenius? Lebih baik nuna tidur dulu saja" kata kyuhyun bijak.

"shireo! Aku mau menunggumu kyu" ujar sungmin ngotot.

"Ah, selesai! Ternyata aku benar-benar jenius dan tampan!" ucap kyuhyun seraya membereskan buku-buku yang bertebaran dimeja belajarnya itu. Ya, memang heechul sengaja membuatkan ruangan khusus untuk kyuhyun belajar. Bahkan seringkali kyuhyun tertidur diruang itu.

'Eh? Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau sungmin nuna memakai piyama setipis ini?' batin kyuhyun seraya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Mau menggodaku, eoh?" tanya kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

"Eh? Ini piyama yang disiapkan umma, katanya piyama ini harus dipakai malam ini" kata sungmin polos.

"Kau tak berkaca nuna? Bahkan tanpa membuka piyamamu pun aku dapat melihat tubuhmu dengan jelas nuna" ujap kyuhyun lagi. Bagai mana tidak terlihat? Bahkan piyama yang dipakai sungmin itu membuat sungmin seperti tak berpakaian saja, benar-benar tipis.

"Ma.. Mau... Mau apa kau kyu?" seru sungmin gugup karena kyuhyun terus mendekatinya hingga tubuhnya terbentur tembok.

"Tentu saja melakukan second night kita" ucap kyuhyun masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Ta... Ta... Tapi jangan disini kyu, disini kan dingin. Kita ke kamar tamu saja. Lagi pula aku sudah memberi banyak bantal disekitar Hyunnie dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat" kata sungmin.

"Ternyata kau juga sudah mempersiapkannya ya nuna? Hmm?" tanya kyuhyun seraya mencium bibir sungmin dalam dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar tamu. Tak lupa dia menutup dan menguncinya, membuat kita tak bisa melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Hanya terdengar desahan nikmat dari sungmin.

-Kyumin-

TBC?/END?

HUWAAA, LIA MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR! NGGAK BOLEH LIHAT BEGITUAN! MIANHAE! #bungkuk2

Gimana? Apa masih kurang panjang? :D

gomawo sama yang udah RnR!

Jangan lupa RnRnya ya kalo masih pengen lanjut!

Oh ya, juga minta sarannya dong!


	13. Chapter 13

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [Kyumin/GS] Chapter 13

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper

Cast : kyumin

genre : family

warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Pagi, Hyunnie!" sapa seorang namja muda pada anak semata wayangnya yang kini sudah duduk manis di tempat nongkrongnya -baca:depan TV-.

"Paaa... Paaa... Paaa..." dengan antusiasnya, sang bayi menyapa balik ayahnya.

"Eum... Hyunnie sudah wangi. Sudah makan?" tanya kyuhyun setelah mengendus tubuh minhyun.

"Tentu saja sudah. Kau tak lihat, dia sudah tenang begitu?" jawab sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari dapur mewakili jawaban hyunnie.

"Ah, mianhae, nuna. Aku telat bangun lagi, seperti biasanya. Hehehe" ucap kyuhyun sambil nyengir onta[?].

"Kau sudah mandi kan? Sekarang cepat makan sarapanmu dimeja dapur. Dan kita berangkat bersama" jelas sungmin.

"Terus minhyun?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja akan kubawa kesekolah" jawab sungmin santai.

"MWOO?!" teriak kyuhyun keras, membuat minhyun kembali melayangkan tatapan tajamnya yang dulu sempat dicicipkan[?]nya pada donghae.

"Jangan teriak, bocah! Kau tak lihat wajah hyunnie?!" marah sungmin.

"Ah, mianhae hyunnie chagi. Appa sarapan dulu ya. Tunggu appa!" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, kyuhyun langsung ngacir kedapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang makan itu.

-Kyumin-

"Shiro! Aku tak mau mengajar disana lagi! Lagipula kan sudah ada suaminya disana, jadi untuk apa lagi aku disana?!" teriak seorang namja tampan kelewat tinggi itu pada appanya.

"Pokoknya jangan membantah omongan appa! Sekarang cepat Be-Rang-Kat!" choi kiho, sang appa, sengaja menekankan kata terakhirnya. Kemudian ditinggalkannya sang anak yang nelangsa itu.

"Haish, kenapa aku masih harus kerja disana sih!?" gerutunya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Waeyeo wonnie?" tanya sang istri, kibum, saat dia sudah sampai dikamarnya.

"Aniyo, bummie. Appa hanya menyuruhku agar tetap mengajar di sekolah tempat minnie mengajar" jawab siwon murung.

"Itu bagus kan? Jadi kau bisa mengawasinya" kata kibum enteng.

"Untuk apa aku mengawasinya, kan sudah ada suaminya juga disana" gerutu siwon seraya memilih baju di lemari yang akan dipakainya.

"Maksudmu, kyuhyun juga mengajar disana?" tanya kibum heran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kyuhyun kan masih kelas dua SMA, dan dia sekolah disana" jawab siwon tanpa beban.

"MWOYA!? Kyuhyun masih sekolah?!" tanya kibum memastikan, yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari siwon, karena dia kini tengah memakai bajunya.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Wajahnya saja sudah tua begitu!" ejek kibum.

"Hush, jangan bicara yang macam-macam! Bisa-bisa anak kita nanti akan seperti kyuhyun" ucap siwon.

"ANDWE! Anakku tak boleh sepertinya!" teriak kibum histeris.

"Sudahlah, makanya jangan bicara macam-macam. Arra!" nasehat siwon.

"Eum... Sini wonnie aku bantu menggunakan dasi" ujar kibum setelah menganggukkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya sang suami yang tengah kesusahan memakai dasinya.

"Aish, baru kutinggal tiga bulan saja kau sudah lupa cara memakai dasi" ejek kibum seraya membantu siwon memasangkan dasinya.

"Makanya jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi. Hidupku benar-benar kacau tanpamu" kata siwon menggombal.

"Aish, jangan buat aku malu! Sekarang cepat berangkat! Nanti terlambat loh" ujar kibum seraya mendorong tubuh siwon keluar kamar mereka.

"Iya, iya, aku berangkat. Tapi setelah aku berpamitan dulu..." kata siwon seraya membalikkan badannya menghadap kibum, kemudian berlutut tepat menghadap perut buncit kibum.

"Appa berangkat dulu ya sayang... Jangan nakal selama appa bekerja... Arraseo!" ucapnya pada perut kibum dan mengecupnya sayang. Setelah itu dia berdiri dan mengecup lembut dahi kibum sayang.

"Aku berangkat dulu" katanya. Setelah itu, siwon langsung melesat memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya ke sekolah sebelum sang appa mengomelinya lagi.

-Kyumin-

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie!" teriak seorang namja berwajah ikan[?] yang berteriak di depan rumah bercat kuning itu.

"YAA! Jangan berteriak! Pencet bel juga bisa kan?!" teriak eunhyuk seraya membuka pintu.

"Habisnya, kau lama sih" balas donghae.

"Aish. Kaja kita berangkat!" ujar eunhyuk.

-Kyumin-

"KYAAA! Lucunya.,"

"AAAAA,! Tampannya.,"

"MANIS SEKALI!"

itu adalah secuil pujian yang muncul tatkala sungmin lewat koridor sekolah dengan menggendong minhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun? Tidak lucu kan, kalau dia ikut berjalan disamping sungmin. Bisa-bisa, besok ia muncul di mading sekolah. Dia lebih memilih berjalan bersama eunhyuk dan donghae, walaupun dia juga dikacangin. :D

"HYUNNIE!" tiba-tiba saja siwon berteriak keras, saat dilihatnya sungmin yang menggendong minhyun memasuki ruang guru.

"Sini, sama daddy!" ujarnya girang dan mengambil paksa minhyun.

"Aish, bukankah sebentar lagi oppa mengajar?" tanya sungmin heran seraya meletakkan tasnya di meja kerjanya.

"Iya, lalu?" tanya siwon bodoh. #plak

"Apa oppa juga akan membawa hyunnie ke kelas?" tanya sungmin sabar. Sekarang dia sibuk mengoreksi tugas siswa-siswinya.

"Tentu. Kulihat kau juga sedang sibuk. Aku baik, kan?" tanyanya bangga.

"Aish, terserah oppa saja. Jangan ganggu aku dulu!" usir sungmin, kemudian kembali tenggelam dalam buku-buku yang bertumpuk itu.

Kemudian siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang guru setelah didengarnya bunyi bel pertanda masuk. Tak lupa, dibawanya tas yang berisi keperluan mengajarnya di tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong minhyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" sapa siwon pada kelas yang dimasukinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" balas sang murid-murid semangat. Terutama para siswi. Tapi ada dua orang murid yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku setelah melihat bayi yang tengah dibawa sang guru. Ya, mereka adalah kyuhyun dan donghae.

"Choneun Choi Siwon imnida. Saya guru baru sekaligus guru pengganti disini. Dan kenalkan, ini keponakan saya, Cho Minhyun." siwon mengucapkannya dengan enteng. Jauh berbeda dengan seseorang yang memiliki marga sama dengan bayi itu.

"Bapak guru sudah menikah?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan nada genitnya.

"Ne, tepatnya setahun yang lalu" jawab siwon membuat siswi-siswi disana mendesah kecewa.

"Sudah punya baby?" kini, gantian seorang namja berkacamata tebal yang bertanya.

"Akan. Doakan semoga persalinan istri saya lancar!" jawab siwon seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah tak ada yang ditanyakan lagi? Sekarang buka buku tulis kalian, dan tolong buat aransemen dari lagu yang kalian favoritkan. Tulis dibuku tulis kalian. Mengerti?" perintah siwon.

"NE!" jawab mereka serempak.

Pada saat siwon sibuk mengamati dan mengecek apa yang dikerjakan satu persatu muridnya dibangku sang murid, tiba-tiba saja Minhyun merangkak ke bangku dimana kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Paaa... Paaa... Paaa..." panggil minhyun seraya menarik-narik celana panjang yang kyuhyun kenakan.

'Matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun!' desahnya dalam hati.

Diliriknya sebentar sang buah hati, kemudian ia kembali fokus pada tugasnya lagi.

"PAAAA!" teriak minhyun lantang karena merasa diacuhkan. Membuat seisi kelas beralih menatap mereka.

"Ne... Ne... Ne... Tapi jangan berteriak begitu!" bisiknya pada Minhyun setelah meletakkan sang bayi di pangkuannya. Lalu kyuhyun hanya menyengir minta maaf karena sudah mengganggu pekerjaan teman-temannya.

'Rasakan kau cho kyuhyun!' batin siwon senang karena berhasil membuat kyuhyun malu dan kesal.

"Jangan dicoret-coret! Aish!" dengus kyuhyun karena minhyun memainkan bulpen dibuku tugas kyuhyun.

"Pakai kertas ini saja" ujar kyuhyun seraya memberikan minhyun selembar kertas putih.

Karena dirasanya kurang menarik, Minhyun malah membuang kertas putih itu, dan kembali mencoret-coret buku tugas kyuhyun.

"Aish, songsaenim! Tolong bawa keponakanmu sebentar! Saya tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas saya" kata kyuhyun pada siwon. Sedangkan donghae hanya dapat menahan tawanya melihat tingkah evil minhyun.

'Buah memang tidak jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin 1000% kalau Cho Minhyun itu memang keturunan Cho ' batin donghae senang.

"Sini Hyunnie! Sama daddy!" ajak siwon seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada minhyun.

Minhyun hanya melihat siwon sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada 'corat-coret indah'nya.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu kyuhyun-ssi" ujar siwon senang.

"Tak ada salahnya kan menjaga keponakan saya sebentar" tambahnya enteng.

"Hhhh... Tapi saya tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas yang anda berikan, songsaenim" bantah kyuhyun.

"Emm... Khusus untukmu, kerjakan saja di lembaran" kata siwon.

"Haish, arra... Arra..." dengus kyuhyun seraya mengambil lagi kertas putih yang tadi dibuang minhyun.

Dan siwon kembali ke kegiatan awalnya.

"Hyunnie, kau ingat siapa aku?" tanya donghae pelan. Takut kalau teman-temannya mendengarnya.

"Chon... Chon... Chon..." minhyun menanggapi sebentar ucapan donghae.

"Aish, bukan samchon, tapi hyung! Aku ini masih muda, asal kau tahu saja" kata donghae murka karena merasa dia masih ABG.

"Chon... Chon..." ujar minhyun seperti mengejek donghae. Bahkan minhyun tak memandang donghae secuilpun.

"Yaish. Terserah padamu, hyunnie! Kalian memang satu darah!" marah donghae yang membuat seisi kelas terdiam.

"Eh.. Eh... Mak... Maksudku itu, minhyun dan siwon songsaenim itu satu darah. Minhyun dan siwon songsaenim kan sama-sama tampan, berkharisma, benar kan kataku, kyu?" donghae berusaha menjelaskan ke-keceplosannya tadi.

"Eum, kau benar" jawab kyuhyun menanggapi. Dan sedetik kemudian, mereka kembali sibuk dengan tugas mereka.

"Aish, hampir saja" desah donghae seraya mengelus dadanya.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu itu ikan! Ah! Apa hyukjae juga kau beritahu?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Dia berhak tahu" jawab donghae santai.

"YA! Mulutmu benar-benar seperti ember. Teman macam apa kau ini?!" murka kyuhyun.

"Aish, hanya hyukkie saja, kyu. Sekarang kerjakan lagi tugasmu sebelum bayi itu yang mewakilkanmu mengerjakannya" ujar donghae karena dilihatnya, minhyun kini mulai mencoret-coret kertas putih itu karena halaman buku yang tadi di'garap'nya telah penuh.

"SONGSAENIM!"

-kyumin-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"tawa keras terdengar di atap sekolah elit yang tadinya sepi-sepi saja itu.

Terlihat seorang yeoja yang tertawa keras mendengar curhat-an sang suami tentang kenakalan anak mereka.

"Nakal sekali kau Hyunnie! Untung saja appamu ini orang yang sabar pada anaknya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia memakanmu hidup-hidup. HAHAHA" kata sungmin,sang yeoja,di akhiri dengan tawa kerasnya lagi.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukannya nuna! Aish!" gerutu kyuhyun ngambek.

"Eiii, jangan ngambek dong appa! Nanti ketampanan dan kejeniusan appa hilang loh! Iya kan baby?" ejek sungmin disertai anggukan semangat minhyun. Entah dia mengerti atau tidak. :D

"Ketampanan dan Kejeniusanku tak akan hilang dengan mudah. Ini adalah anugerah Tuhan untuk namja baik hati dan sabar sepertiku" ujar kyuhyun percaya diri.

"LALALALALALA... Aku tak mendengarnya... LALALALA" sengaja sungmin berkata dengan keras.

"Aish, istri macam apa kau nuna, mengejek suami yang diberi anugerah ketampanan dan kejeniusan sepertiku" sungutnya yang membuat sungmin bungkam.

"Aku bukan istri yang baik untukmu ya kyu?" tanya sungmin pelan seraya menunduk. Dia lebih memilih memandang minhyun yang duduk tenang di pangkuannya, daripada menatap mata kelam kyuhyun.

"Ah? Aku salah bicara ya? Mianhae,nuna. Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Kau istri yang terbaik" seru kyuhyun menenangkan sungmin yang sepertinya tersakiti itu.

"Tadi kau bilang..."

"Ah! Aku hanya bercanda Minnie" ucapan kyuhyun membuat sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum cerah.

"Katakan lagi, kyu!" ujar sungmin heboh.

"Eh? Katakan apa? Memangnya aku tadi mengatakan apa?" tanyanya bodoh. #plak

"Panggilanmu tadi padaku. Ish, katanya jenius?" ejek sungmin.

"Maksudmu panggilan tadi? Kau menyukainya?" tanya kyuhyun was-was.

"Eum. Aku sangat suka. Daripada kau memanggilku nuna, itu terkesan terlalu formal bagiku" jelasnya.

"Arraseo, Minnie" kata kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

TEETTTT

"eh? Kenapa cepat sekali belnya?!" sungut sungmin kecewa.

"Aish, memangnya Minnie lupa ya kalau istirahat pertama itu memang sebentar?" tanya kyuhyun heran.

"Iya, ya... Hehehe..." jawabnya nyengir.

Sementara itu, dibalik pintu yang terdapat diujung atap itu, terlihat seorang namja yang tengah terburu-buru turun ke lantai bawah, agar sosoknya tak terlihat siapapun.

-Kyumin-

"Iya, iya, nanti sepulang sekolah akan kubelikan. Bummie dengar bel tadi kan? Wonnie tutup ya? Annyeong bummie, baby!" kemudian panggilan itu diakhiri.

Kalian tahukan siapa yang menelpon dan ditelpon? Tanpa author beritahupun pasti reader sudah tahu. #plak

"Ciee,.. Ciee.,. Yang habis telpon istri nih... " ujar seorang guru yang juga masih muda itu pada siwon.

"Apa? Kau pasti cemburu kan, Zhoumi-ya? Makanya cepat nikahi pipi bakpau itu, sebelum orang tuanya tak merestuimu lagi" ejek siwon.

"YA! Kau mengutukku, pastur jadi-jadian?!" ujar zhoumi sedikit emosi.

"Kalau iya, memang kau mau apa?" tantangnya.

"YA!..."

"Sudah sudah, kenapa kalian selalu memperdebatkan masalah tak penting seperti ini?!" potong sungmin yang baru masuk ruang guru itu.

"Sekarang cepat Mengajar!" tambahnya memerintah.

"Ne, songsaenim" ujar mereka kompak kemudian ngacir begitu saja sebelum terkena omelan istri iblis itu. #plak

"YA!"

"Tenang sungmin-ssi, kau tak lihat wajah ketakutan minhyun?" tanya song songsaenim seraya menepuk pelan kepala bayi dalam gendongan sungmin.

"Eh? Maafkan umma sayang. Hyunnie pasti takut ya?" kata sungmin pada minhyun.

-Kyumin-

"Aish, Minnie lama sekali sih!" gerutu kyuhyun seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi halte bus dekat sekolah yang hanya ditempati dirinya dan donghae saja.

"Cie... Sekarang sudah memanggil dengan nama sayang! Aish, romantis sekali. Aku jadi ingin menikah secepatnya!" ujar donghae semangat.

"Kalau ingin menikah cepat, hamili saja hyukkiemu itu" saran kyuhyun sesat.

"Aish, kau kira aku sepertimu! Jadi, sekarang kau sudah mencintai lee songsaenim?" tanya donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya akupun tak tahu, hae. Apa ini disebut cinta? Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal cinta sejati. Aku hanya ingin bebas tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nasib keluargaku nanti..." kyuhyun menghela nafas sejenak.

Dari belakang mereka, terlihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menggendong bayi itu berjalan cepat berlawanan arah setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang suami.

"Tapi, aku menikmatinya, hae. Kau tahu, aku sangat tak sabar berada dirumah. Tak sabar bermain dengan hyunnie, menikmati masakan minnie, bermanja-manja pada minnie, dan hal lainnya yang dulu tak pernah kurasakan saat berada dirumah itu. Dulu, aku sangat bosan berada dirumah" curhat kyuhyun menambahkan.

Oh, sayang sekali kau Cho kyuhyun. Istrimu tak mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan itu.

-Kyumin-

TBC?/END?

Huahhh... Mianhae kemaren nggak publish, sekarang publish, pendek pula, soalnya tadi lia ada ulangan, jadi harus belajar. Hehehe #malah curhat.

Oh ya, mau jawab pertanyaan :

Q: Katanya masih dibawah umur, kok udah nonton snl?

A : Itu mah khilaf... Heheheh :D

Q : ff ini sampe chap berapa?

A : nggak tahu juga, tergantung sama readernya, kalo mau tamat sekarang ya gak kulanjutin lagi... :D

Q : alurnya rada kecepetan ya?

A : iyakah? Mianhae...

Q : maNK umuR qm bRp seh thoR ?

A : saya masih 16tahun.

Mian kalo Cuma bales pertanyaan yang paling atas aja...

Ini sengaja lia bikin konflik biar ceritanya nggak datar-datar aja.

Kalau mau lanjut, tolong RnRnya. Gomawo..


	14. Chapter 14

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [Kyumin/GS] Chapter 14

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper  
Cast : kyumin  
genre : family  
warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Bummie, jangan ngambek ya?" bujuk seorang laki-laki bertubuh atletis itu pada istrinya.

"jangan ganggu aku! Keluar!" kata sang istri.

"Jangan usir aku ya, nanti kalo aku sakit gimana? Bummie mau tanggung jawab?" ujar Siwon lagi.

"Itu kan urusanmu! Untuk apa aku yang tanggung jawab!" jawab Kibum sadis.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa pasangan suami istri yang baru dipertemukan ini bertengkar. Jawabannya adalah karena Siwon membelikan kibum ramen di pinggir jalan. Tapi, masalah sebenarnya bukan dimana Siwon membelinya, melainkan penampilan dari ramen itu. Ya, kibum menginginkan ramen berwarna hijau dengan rasa sate ayam ditaburi dengan kacang polong berwarna merah muda dengan topping es krim cokelat. Hello, walaupun Siwon mencarinya di luar kota sekalipun, tak ada masakan seperti itu.

"Hahhh... Kau harus bersabar Choi Siwon"

-Kyumin-

"Kau sudah pulang kyunnie?" sapa seorang yeoja cantik itu pada namja yang baru saja datang.

"Ne, minnie" balasnya seraya melepas sepatu yang melekat dikakinya.

"Biar aku bantu" kata sungmin, sang yeoja cantik, seraya berjongkok dan membantu melepas sepatu suaminya.

"Gomawo minnie" kata kyuhyun setelah sepasang sepatu dan kaos kaki itu terlepas dari kakinya.

"Hyunnie dimana minnie?" tanya kyuhyun celingukan.

"Paaa... Paaa... Appaaa..." terdengar suara imut bayi yang sedang merangkak mendekati ayahnya.

"Aih, hyunnie kangen appa ya? Appa juga kangen hyunnie!" kata kyuhyun seraya menggendong minhyun.

"Mandi dulu, kyu. Sudah kusiapkan air hangatnya. Aku hangatkan makanannya dulu. Sini, hyunnie sama umma!" seru sungmin seraya mengambil alih minhyun dari gendongan kyuhyun.

"Paaa... Paaa" dengan tragisnya, minhyun melambai-lambai kearah kyuhyun setelah kyuhyun hilang dibalik pintu kamar.

"Appa mandi dulu, sayang. Hyunnie main dulu ya" kata sungmin menenangkan minhyun.

"HUAAAAA... HUHUHU..." terdengar jeritan pilu dari bayi mungil yang memiliki banyak dosa itu.#plak

"Sstttt... Tenang sayang... Eh lihat? Ada PSP appa. Hyunnie mau main?" ujar sungmin setelah dilihatnya benda kotak kecil hitam itu tengah bersandar manis diatas sofa.

"Nyaaa... Nya..." gumamnya tak jelas. Ah, kini uri minhyun sudah melupakan appanya.#plak

Dengan menggebu-gebu, dipencetnya brutal tombol-tombol itu.

"Umma ke dapur dulu ya. Jangan nakal!" pesan sungmin sebelum beranjak menuju dapur.

"Hh,... Kalau kau belum bisa menerima keadaan, aku akan membantumu untuk menikmatinya, Kyu. Sungmin Fighting!" seru sungmin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Beralih ke namja mungil yang tengah sibuk dengan mainan barunya itu.

"Bum... Bum... Bummm" serunya seraya menepukkan PSP appanya ke mobil-mobilan miliknya yang kebetulan ada didekatnya.

Karena dilihatnya PSP hitam itu tak menarik lagi, dibuangnya asal PSP malang milik sang appa.

"Suuu... Bumm... Bummm..." kini, uri minhyun sudah beralih pada mobil-mobilan kecil berwarna biru yang ada dihadapannya.

"Eh, hyunnie lagi main ya?" tanya sang appa yang baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya.

"Paaa... Paaa..." ucap minhyun manja seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas,ingin digendong rupanya.

"Aish, anak appa manja sekali" walaupun begitu, diangkatnya sang bayi ke pangkuannya seraya duduk di sofa.

"Eum, hyunnie tahu PSP appa?" tanya kyuhyun seraya menggerayahi(?) sofa tempatnya duduk.

Dengan polosnya, minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tahu apa yang ditanyakan kyuhyun. Ditatapnya mata sang appa dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Sepertinya hyunnie tak tahu ya" ujar kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kalau mandinya sudah selesai, cepat kemari dan juga bawa hyunnie!" teriak sungmin dari dapur.

"Ne, minnie" balas kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Aaaa..." dengan sabar, sungmin menyuapi minhyun yang dari tadi betah menutup mulut kecilnya.

"Kenapa hyunnie tidak mau makan sayang?" tanya sungmin.

Seakan mengerti apa yang ditanyakan, minhyun hanya menunjuk kyuhyun yang tengah menyantap makanannya.

"Hyunnie mau disuapi appa?" tanya sungmin lagi.

"Paa... Paaaa..." panggil minhyun pada kyuhyun.

Seakan ingin menggoda minhyun, kyuhyun malah tetap melanjutkan makannya, tak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bayi berumur 6 bulan lebih itu.

"PAAAA! APPAAA!" karena merasa diabaikan, minhyun malah berteriak keras.

"HUAAAA!"

"aish,kyu! Jangan goda hyunnie lagi! Cepat suapi hyunnie!" perintah sungmin karena tak tega melihat anaknya menderita.

"Terus, siapa yang mau suapin aku?" rajuk kyuhyun manja.

"Aish, berikan piringmu padaku! Biar kusuapi!" sungut sungmin seraya memberikan mangkuk bubur minhyun pada kyuhyun dan mengambil piring kyuhyun.

"Dasar bayi besar!" gerutu sungmin sambil menyuapkan sesendok makanan pada sang suami.

"Tapi minnie suka, kan?" goda kyuhyun.

"YA!"

-Kyumin-

"Minnie chagi, kau tahu dimana PSPku?" tanya kyuhyun setelah makan malam usai.

Mereka, kyuhyun-sungmin-minhyun, kini tengah berada di ruang TV, dengan minhyun duduk diatas karpet bersama mainan-mainannya, dan kyuhyun serta sungmin yang duduk diatas sofa.

"Eum, tadi aku memberikannya pada Hyunnie waktu kau mandi" jawab sungmin santai.

"Hyunnie? Tapi, tadi aku tanya padanya, dan dia hanya menggeleng" ujar kyuhyun bingung.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya pada bayi yang bahkan bicara saja tidak jelas?!" kata sungmin prihatin.

"Jadi, Hyunnie yang membawanya?" tanya kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tadi sih begitu, kyu" jawab sungmin enteng.

"Hyunnie chagi, kau kemanakan PSP appa?" tanya kyuhyun pada minhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan mainannya.

Kini kyuhyun mengikuti jejak minhyun yang duduk diatas karpet.

"Paaa... Paaa" bukannya menjawab, minhyun malah memberi kyuhyun mobil-mobilan. Oh, ternyata minhyun menyalah artikan pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"Appa bukan ingin mainan hyunnie, tapi appa ingin PSP appa" terang kyuhyun sabar, membuat sungmin terkikik kecil.

Tak senaja mata sungmin menatap sebuah benda hitam dibawah tumpukan mainan minhyun.

"Kyu, bukannya itu PSPmu?" tanya sungmin seraya menunjuk benda naas yang tertindas itu.

Dengan slow motion, kyuhyun menatap PSP malang miliknya.

"Belahan jiwakuu..." ujar kyuhyun melankolis seraya mengambil benda berwarna hitam itu yang tertindas mainan anaknya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku..." tambahnya lagi, kini dengan memeluk sang PSP.

"Ish,ish,ish, kasihan sekali suamiku" kata sungmin prihatin.

"Paa... Paappaaa,..." ucap minhyun seraya menepuk paha kyuhyun seakan menenangkannya.

"Pokoknya minnie harus tanggung jawab!" kata kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku? Kan Hyunnie yang melakukannya?" bela sungmin tak masuk akal.

"Mana mungkin aku menyuruh Hyunnie menggantinya? Yang memberikan Hyunnie PSPku kan minnie" kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Arraseo, akan kuganti PSPmu. Puas?!" ujar sungmin bersungut-sungut.

-Kyumin-

"Ah, foto ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti yang kuat untuk mengeluarkan bocah ingusan sok jenius ini dari sekolah. Hahaha..." ujar seorang namja seraya melihat foto yang terdapat pada kameranya.

"Tinggal dicetak, terus ditempel di mading, dan WALA! Aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok" tambahnya seraya memasukkan memory kameranya di komputer.

Setelahnya, namja itu mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mencetak hasilnya.

"Tak terlalu buruk"

-Kyumin-

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! CEPAT BANGUN!" teriakan seorang istri itu mampu membuat sang suami, bahkan juga anaknya bangun.

"HIKS... HIKS... HUEEEEE..."

Dengan secepat kilat, digendongnya sang bayi yang menangis.

"Aigoo, umma lupa kalau Hyunnie masih tidur disini. Ssttt..." tanpa basa basi, sungmin langsung membuka dua kancing teratasnya dan menyusui minhyun.

'YA TUHAN! Pemandangan apa ini?!' batin seorang cho kyuhyun tatkala melihat adegan yang membuatnya tersenyum mesum.

"Jangan dihabiskan! Sisakan untuk appa juga ya, Hyunnie" bisikan keras kyuhyun di telinga mungil minhyun berhasil membuat wajah sungmin merona hebat.

"YA! Singkirkan pikiran mesummu tuan Cho! Jangan ambil milik anakmu!" murka sungmin dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Aish, minnie juga suka kan?" godanya.

"YA! Cepat mandi dan sarapan!" bentak sungmin.

"Siap captain! Ingat pesan appa tadi, Hyunnie!" ujar kyuhyun seraya lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

-Kyumin-

"Bummie, bangun" ujar seorang namja bertubuh kekar itu pada istrinya yang masih terlelap.

"Bummie, ini sudah siang loh" katanya lagi seraya menepuk pelan pipi kibum.

"Eung..." berhasil, kibum kini mulai menggeliat.

"Ini jam berapa wonnie?" tanya kibum lemah.

"Jam setengah tujuh, chagi" jawab siwon tenang.

"MWO?! Ash" teriak kibum sambil mendudukkan dirinya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat perut buncitnya sedikit berdenyut nyeri.

"Hati-hati bummie. Masih sakit?" ujar siwon panik.

"Gwenchana... Mian, bummie telat bangun, jadi nggak bisa siapin sarapan buat wonnie" kata kibum menunduk seraya mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Oh ya, minnie menitipkan hyunnie. Sekarang dia ada dibawah" ucap siwon memberitahu keberadaan minhyun.

"Jinja? Ah, bummie kangen Hyunnie!" tanpa basa-basi, kibum langsung turun dari kasurnya. Untung saja siwon langsung memegang lengannya, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kibum langsung lari kebawah.

"Jangan terburu-buru, pelan-pelan saja!" ucap siwon gusar.

Setelah itu, siwon menuntun kibum turun ke lantai bawah. Karena, kalau kibum dibiarkan sendiri, bisa-bisa dia langsung lari.

"HYUNNIE! Mommy kangen sama hyunnie!" setelah berada dekat dengan minhyun, kibum langsung mengambil alih bayi kecil itu dari mertuanya.

"Minnie sudah pergi umma?" tanya siwon pada ummanya.

"Ne, katanya tadi dia buru-buru, takut kyuhyun telat" jawab sang umma.

"Ah, aku juga harus berangkat. Bummie, aku berangkat dulu ne? Annyeong!" setelah mencium dahi kibum, siwon langsung melesat keluar rumah mewah itu.

"Hhh, belum juga kujawab, sudah pergi gitu aja" keluh kibum seraya menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"sudahlah bummie, mungkin wonnie juga terburu-buru" kata sang mertua menenangkan.

"Kita main yuk baby!"

-Kyumin-

"Eh? Kok ramai gini ya?" ujar seorang yeoja yang mempunyai gummy smile itu.

"Iya, ya hyukkie. Emang ada apa ya? Apa ujiannya dimajukan besok?" tanya donghae ngawur.

PLETAK

"jangan aneh-aneh ikan amis. Kau tahu kan kalau ujiannya itu masih 3 atau 4 bulan lagi. Aish" gerutu kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakang pasangan ikan-monyet mesra itu.

"Lho? Kok pada ngelihatin kita sih?" tanya donghae percaya diri.

"Kita lihat di mading aja yuk, fishy!" ajak eunhyuk manja.

.

.

.

"MWOYA?!" teriakan pasangan ikan-monyet mesra itu terdengar setelah mereka melihat apa yang terdapat di mading sekolah.

"Berita macam apa ini?!" ujar kyuhyun bersungut-sungut. Padahal dalam hati, dia sangat gugup.

'Darimana mereka mendapatkan foto ini?! Apa minnie sudah melihatnya?' batin kyuhyun gusar.

SREEKKK

Tanpa basa-basi, kyuhyun merobek kertas yang tertempel di mading itu dan membawanya ke ruang editor mading.  
#lia nggak tau apa namanya ^^'

"YA! Siapa yang membuat berita murahan seperti ini?!" bentak kyuhyun setelah dia melihat beberapa orang tengah sibuk di depan komputer.

Terang saja kyuhyun marah, dalam kertas itu terdapat foto kyuhyun, sungmin, dan minhyun di atap sekolah. Dan disitu juga tertulis 'Keluarga kecil yang bahagia'.

"Eh? Itu titipan dari salah seorang murid kyuhyun-ssi" ujar seorang namja berkacamata tebal.

Siapa yang tak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun? Namja tampan dan jenius yang digilai banyak wanita. Sikapnya yang cuek dan dingin itu juga mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tertarik, termasuk cho sungmin. ^^

"Murid? Nugu?" tanya kyuhyun penasaran. Dia mencoba mengendalikan emosinya saat ini.

"Molla, tiba-tiba saja tadi pagi sudah tertempel di mading. Mianhae jika itu mengganggumu" jawab namja itu seraya menunduk.

"Yasudah. Tapi, ingat! Kalau ada yang seperti ini di mading, aku tak akan segan-segan membuat perhitungan denganmu!" tunjuk kyuhyun pada namja itu.

Setelah dirasa selesai, dengan santainya kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Aish, jika rencana ini tak berhasil, aku harus melakukan plan B. Nikmati kebahagiaanmu sesaat, tuan cho. Setelah itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Cho babymu, cho kyuhyun. Hahahaha" ujar seorang namja setelah melihat kalau rencana pertamanya gagal.

-Kyumin-

"Aish, kenapa pelajaran kali ini terasa sangat lama" keluh seorang namja ikan.

"Jangan menggerutu terus, hae" ujar kyuhyun yang berada disamping donghae.

"Kalau kau sih, sudah pintar dari dulu. Sedangkan aku?" keluhnya lagi.

"Itu memang anugerah dari Tuhan yang hanya diberikan pada umatnya yang bersahaja saja, hae. Ya, seperti Cho Kyuhyun ini" kata kyuhyun sombong.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!"

"LEE DONGHAE! CHO KYUHYUN! Apa yang sedang kalian perbincangkan?!" bentak sang guru ketika dilihatnya dua murid itu tengah bercengkrama.

"Aniyo" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan didepan soal nomor 15 untuk lee donghae, dan 16 untuk cho kyuhyun. SEKARANG!" perintah sang guru mutlak.

"Ne, songsaenim" jawab mereka kompak.

'Matilah kau Lee Donghae!' batin donghae miris.

-Kyumin-

Seminggu kemudian...

"Hyunnie chagi, kita ke taman yuk!" ujar seorang wanita dengan perut buncitnya pada bayi mungil yang berada digendongannya itu.

"Umma, bummie dan hyunnie ke taman!" pamit kibum pada mertuanya.

"Perlu umma temani?" tanya sang mertua khawatir.

"Tak perlu umma, hanya ke taman ujung kompleks saja kok" jawab kibum sabar.

"Arra. Hati-hati ne!" kata nyonya choi sebelum kibum dan hyunnie berangkat.

"Ne. Annyeong!"

-Kyumin-

"Eh, Kyunnie... Kenapa perasaanku tak enak begini ya?" tanya sungmin pada suaminya.

Sekarang waktu istirahat, dan seperti biasanya, bila waktu istirahat, mereka bertemu di atap sekolah.

"Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja minnie. Tapi, dari tadi aku juga tak fokus pada pelajaran" curhat kyuhyun.

"Aish, apa akan terjadi sesuatu ya?" kata sungmin berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti minnie tak bisa fokus mengajar" nasehat kyuhyun.

"Kau benar kyu. Ah, aku lapar kyunnie, suapin!" pinta sungmin manja.

"Arra, tuan putri" kata kyuhyun seraya mengambil alih kotak bekal yang disiapkan sungmin dari empunya.

-Kyumin-

"Hyunnie, lihat! Ada kupu-kupu" ujar kibum pada minhyun yang duduk tenang dipangkuannya.

Dengan lucunya, minhyun berusaha menggapai kupu-kupu yang disebutkan kibum tadi.

"Yahhh... Kupu-kupunya pergi..." kata kibum pura-pura kecewa.

"Mi... MiMi..." dengan lucunya, minhyun menepuk pipi kibum.

"Aish, hyunnie lucu sekali. Ayo berfoto!" dengan semangat, dikeluarkannya handphone miliknya dan diambilnya beberapa fotonya dan minhyun dengan berbagai pose yang menurut kibum lucu.

"Aih, mommy kebelet hyunnie... Hyunnie tunggu sebentar disini ne? Jangan kemana-mana!" pesan kibum sebelum meninggalkan minhyun sendirian di bangku taman itu.

.

.

.

"Eh? Hyunnie?" setelah kembali dari kamar kecil, kibum langsung panik karena tak didapatinya tubuh mungil minhyun.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya setelah menemukan selembar kertas yang bertuliskan 'Say goodbye to Cho-baby'.

Langsung saja, air matanya menetes deras.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Ini salahku. Hiks" tubuh kibum langsung roboh ke tanah. Ya, dia pingsan.

-Kyumin-

"Wonnie, cepat pulang! Ada berita buruk!" ujar nyonya choi pada anaknya di telepon.

"Ne, umma. Wonnie segera pulang" jawab siwon dari seberang telepon.

Tak sampai 15menit, mobil siwon sudah terparkir asal di depan kediaman Choi. Ya, dia ngebut. Kalau biasanya, butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke rumah, tapi kini dia hanya membutuhkan setengah dari waktu yang seharusnya.

Dengan berlari, dilangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya.

"KIBUMMIE!" teriaknya setelah didapati sang istri tak sadarkan diri di kasur.

"Kibummie kenapa umma?" tanya siwon karena sang umma kini tengah menangis.

"Hyunnie... .hiks. Hyunnie, diculik...hiks. Hyunnie diculik, wonnie" ujar sang umma seraya menghapus air matanya.

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa?!" tanyanya lagi.

"Umma juga tak tahu, tadi, waktu orang-orang mengantarkan bummie yang pingsan ditaman kemari, umma menemukan kertas ini di genggaman bummie. Hiks hiks.." jelas sang umma masih terisak.

Setelah melihat isi kertas itu, siwon langsung mengambil ponselnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan mengirimkannya pada saudara sepupunya.

"Minnie dan kyuhyun harus tahu ini" ujar siwon.

"Wonnie..." ucapan pelan kibum berhasil membuat siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya.

"Ne, kibummie. Gwencana? Ada yang sakit?" tanya siwon khawatir.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Ini semua salahku. Kalau saja hyunnie tidak kutinggal sendirian, pasti hyunnie sekarang masih disini. Hiks... Hiks..." ujar kibum sambil terisak.

"Ssttt... Ini bukan salahmu. Ini hanya musibah bummie. Bummie tak boleh merasa bersalah seperti ini" kata siwon menenangkan seraya membawa kibum kepelukannya.

-Kyumin-

TBC?/END?

Huahhh... Akhirnya update juga...  
Mian kalo masih pendek dan kelamaan, soalnya lia ada UTS...

Kalo mau end disini juga nggak apa-apa...  
Lia cuma mau dihargai disini...  
Jadi, tolong RnRnya...

Gomawo sama yang udah RnR...

lia-maris


	15. Chapter 15

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [Kyumin/GS] Chapter 15

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper  
Cast : kyumin  
genre : family  
warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

Deg~

Setelah mendapat pesan dari saudara sepupunya-siwon-, sungmin langsung berlari ke kelas kyuhyun.

"KYUUU!" teriaknya didepan pintu. Oh, untung saja kelas kyuhyun tidak ada gurunya alias jam kosong.

"Wae?" dengan terburu-buru, didekatinya sang istri. Karena takut ketahuan, kyuhyun membawa sungmin keluar kelasnya.

"Ini, bacalah" ujar sungmin dengan suara bergetar hebat.

"MWO?! Bagaimana bisa?" itulah reaksi kyuhyun setelah membaca pesan singkat siwon.

"Aku juga tak tahu, kyu. Hiks.. Hiks.." dan akhirnya sungmin tak kuasa lagi membendung tangisannya.

"Aish, tenang minnie. Ini masih di sekolah. Tahan tangismu dulu" ujar kyuhyun menenangkan. Walau dalam hatinya, ia juga sangat khawatir dengan putera semata wayangnya.

"Hiks.. Tapi kyu, minhyunie... Hiks.." tiba-tiba saja tubuh sungmin roboh, membuat kyuhyun panik.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, digendongnya ala bridal style tubuh sang istri menuju ruang kesehatan. Karena termasuk sekolah elit, yang menjaga ruang kesehatanpun seorang dokter yang bisa dipercaya. #lia ngarang

"Bagaimana keadaannya, uisanim?" tanya kyuhyun panik setelah sang dokter keluar dari ruang periksa.

"Ah, gwenchana. Hanya terlalu banyak pikiran. Dan tolong bilang pada suaminya untuk menjaganya, apalagi sungmin songsaenim tengah hamil muda" jelas sang dokter membuat kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Sungmin songsaenim hamil?" tanya kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne, tolong sampaikan pesan saya pada suaminya ya. Karena saya lihat, kyuhyun-ssi dekat dengan sungmin songsaenim" ujar uisa itu, kemudian dia meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terdiam.

'Kenapa harus sekarang?!' batin kyuhyun seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang disana terbaring lemah sang istri.

"Kyu..." panggil sungmin pelan.

"Ne,minnie. Apa minnie memerlukan sesuatu?" kata kyuhyun seraya mendekati sungmin.

"Hyunnie..." ujar sungmin parau.

"Ssttt, jangan menangis. Hyunnie pasti baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat" ucap kyuhyun menenangkan, karena dilihatnya sungmin akan menangis lagi. Direngkuhnya sungmin dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Sekarang minnie istirahat dulu, ne?" kata kyuhyun tatkala sang istri mulai tenang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat, kalau aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan anakku sekarang! Ayo kita cari Hyunnie sekarang kyu!" ujar sungmin sambil menarik-narik almamater yang kyuhyun kenakan.

"Disini minhyun bukan hanya anakmu,minnie. Dia juga anakku, anak kita. Jadi kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Hyunnie pasti juga sedih kalau ummanya sedih. Kita harus menghadapinya dengan tenang ne? Jangan gegabah" kata kyuhyun bijak. #tumben oppa :D

"Aku telfon siwon hyung dulu ya" tambahnya seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Yeoboseo, hyung! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" tanya kyuhyun cepat. Bahkan siwon belum membalas salamnya.

"Molla, kyu. Dari tadi kibummie juga hanya menangis saja, dia belum mengatakan apapun selain 'mianhae', 'ini salahku', dan 'hyunnie' saja" balas siwon dari seberang.

"Jadi, hyunnie terakhir bersama kibum nuna?" tanya kyuhyun.

"Kata umma sih begitu. Mereka berdua pergi ke taman, dan setelah itu orang-orang menemukan kibummie pingsan di taman" jelas siwon.

"Arra. Hyung tenangkan saja kibum nuna. Yeoboseo" kyuhyun mengakhiri panggilan telponnya.

"Bagaimana kyu?" tanya sungmin penasaran.

"kata siwon hyung, kibum nuna dan minhyunnie tadi pergi ke taman, dan setelah itu orang-orang menemukan kibum nuna pingsan di taman" jawab kyuhyun mengulang kata-kata siwon tadi.

"Jadi, ini semua karena kibummie unnie?!" kata sungmin menahan amarah.

"Eh, ini kan musibah minnie. Jangan menyalahkan kibum nuna" bela kyuhyun.

"Jadi, sekarang kau membelanya?! Jelas-jelas dia yang membuat anak kita diculik kyu!" marah sungmin.

"Aish, terserahmu saja lah minnie. Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu" ujar kyuhyun terbawa emosi. Dia berjalan meninggalkan sungmin sendiri di ruang kesehatan itu.

"Hhh,... Kenapa jadi dia yang marah!" sungut sungmin kesal.

"Ini baru permulaan Cho. Kita tunggu tanggal mainnya".

-Kyumin-

"Eh? Surat apa ini?" tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hae, ini surat dari siapa?" kini, kyuhyun bertanya pada sahabat sebangkunya itu.

"Molla. Aku juga baru kembali dari kelas Hyukkie yang kebetulan kosong juga" jawab donghae disertai curcol.

"Cih, mentang-mentah udah punya yeojachingu" decih kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau cembu..."

"MWOYA?!" teriak kyuhyun keras memotong ucapan donghae.

"Waeyo kyu?" tanya donghae penasaran.

"Ini surat dari orang yang menculik Hyunnie" jawab kyuhyun parau. Kini raut wajahnya terlihat 'blank'.

"APAAA!? HYUNNIE DI... mmppp" karena berteriak terlalu keras, kyuhyun membungkam mulut embernya sebelum semuanya terkuak.

"Diam ikan amis! Kau ingin mempublikasikannya? Hah!" bisikan maut kyuhyun berhasil membuat donghae terdiam.

"Kepada Cho Kyuhyun...  
Apa kau bertanya-tanya siapa aku? Ah, tak penting juga aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku tak lebih penting darimu, mungkin.

Oh, ya. Kau tahu untuk apa surat ini kubuat? Hanya memberitahu kalau baby cho-mu sekarang tengah berada di tempat yang, yah... 'kurang' amanlah. Hahahahaha...  
Siapa suruh meninggalkannya sendiri di tempat yang ramai orang itu. Orang bodoh sekalipun tak akan meninggalkan bayi yang bahkan belum genap 7 bulan itu sendiri. Apa kau kangen 'Minhyun'mu, cho? Aku berbaik hati memberikan foto 'TERAKHIR' baby-cho'mu.  
Sampaikan salamku pada ummanya ya... Hahahaha" dengan itu, donghae mengakhiri bacaan surat dari 'penculik' itu.

"Mana fotonya kyu?" tanya donghae penasaran.

Diambilnya sebuah foto yang menampakkan bayi mungilnya yang tengah dibekap mulutnya. Terlihat bayi itu tertidur, atau bahkan pingsan? Entahlah. Dan yang membuat mata kyuhyun melotot adalah sebuah pisau tajam yang tengah menempel di leher minhyun yang terekspos.

"ANDWE!" dengan kecepatan penuh, dia berlari kembali menuju ruang kesehatan dengan menggenggam surat beserta foto tadi.

"Eh? Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya seorang songsaenim yang mengajar kelas kyuhyun heran. Padahal beliau baru masuk kelas, tapi kenapa malah muridnya keluar kelas?  
#jangan ditiru ya!

-Kyumin-

BRAKK

"HYUUUNG!" teriak seorang pemuda cho setelah sampai di sebuah rumah megah kediaman Choi.

Pasti kalian sudah tahu kan? Ya, Cho Kyuhyun kabur dari sekolah dan pergi ke rumah Choi Siwon, yang tentu saja menaiki taksi.

"HYUNG!" teriaknya lagi seraya berlari tak tentu arah. Tentu saja, mana mungkin seorang cho kyuhyun mengetahui seluk beluk rumah yang bagaikan istana itu.

'Pasti di atas' batinnya mengira-ngira.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dia berlari ke lantai atas dan mendengar isak tangis kakak iparnya di sebuah ruangan.

Dan untung saja, pintu kamar itu sudah terbuka, jadi kyuhyun tak perlu mendobrak atau membukanya secara paksa.

"HYUNG!" panggil kyuhyun keras, atau kita dapat menyebutnya teriakan.

Karena merasa hanya dirinyalah lelaki disana, siwonpun menoleh kebelakan sambil kedua lengan kekarnya yang masih memeluk kibum yang dari tadi masih menangis.

"Waeyo kyu? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?" tanya siwon heran.

"Ini hyung. Bacalah!" seru kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan surat beserta foto yang tadi diterimanya pada siwon.

"Lepas sebentar ya, bummie" kata siwon. Dilepaskannya perlahan pelukannya pada kibum, karena tentu saja akan menyulitkannya bila dia masih memeluk kibum.

"MWOYA!" teriakan itu terdengar dari rumah megah bagai istana.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" dengan kalap, siwon membuang surat beserta foto yang baru saja dibacanya itu.

"Waeyo wonnie?" tanya kibum khawatir.

"Aniyo,bummie. Aku dan kyuhyun keluar dulu ya. Bummie jangan banyak gerak dulu. Istirahat saja, arasseo!" setelah menyampaikan pesan itu pada kibum, siwon dan kyuhyun keluar dari kamar sibum. Dan tak lupa, sebelumnya kyuhyun mengambil barang yang dibuang siwon tadi.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Aku tak mungkin memberitahu minnie. Keadaannya sekarang tak memungkinkan" ujar kyuhyun gusar. Mereka sekarang berada di taman belakang rumah megah siwon.

"Tak memungkinkan bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya siwon heran.

"Sekarang, keadaan minnie sama dengan kibum nuna" jawabnya sambil menunduk, memandang rumput hijau yang dipijakinya.

Siwon yang pada dasarnya sudah pintar itupun membelalakkan matanya.

Pletak

Tak segan-segan, ditempelengnya kepala sang adik ipar.

"Kau itu masih sekolah, Kyu! Bagaimana bisa kau berbuat seperti dulu lagi?! Aish! Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini?" siwon kini memijit kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut dengan pelan.

"Minnie sudah tau kondisinya?" tanya siwon lagi yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh kyuhyun.

"Aku takut hyung!" kini, sisi baik kyuhyun keluar. Dia memeluk tubuh siwon yang lebih besar darinya dengan erat. Menumpahkan ketakutannya dengan tangisan.  
#ini bukan ff wonkyu!

"Kau sekarang sudah menjadi kepala keluarga, kyu. Apalagi sebentar lagi keluarga kecilmu akan bertambah anggota lagi. Kau harus bisa menenangkan minnie disaat seperti ini. Jangan pikirkan egomu dulu!" nasehat siwon panjang lebar seraya menepuk punggung kyuhyun yang masih setia memeluknya.

"Minnie malah menyalahkan kibum nuna, hyung. Dan aku sudah memberitahunya kalau musibah ini adalah takdir. Tapi, minnie masih kukuh pada pendiriannya. Aku agak sedikit emosi dan meninggalkannya sendiri, hyung" kyuhyun menceritakan apa yang dialaminya disekolah tadi.

"Wajar kalau minnie melakukannya. Dia memang sangat sensitif dengan keadaannya yang seperti itu. Kau harus bersabar dan jangan keluarkan emosimu didepannya, itu bisa membuatnya terpancing emosi dan berdampak pada kandungannya. Kau mengerti?!" ujar siwon panjang lebar.

"Sekarang jangan menangis lagi, dan cepat temui minnie serta meminta maaf padanya!" perintah siwon seraya melepas paksa pelukan kyuhyun.

"Jangan bersifat kekanakan lagi! Kau sudah mempunyai tanggung jawab besar sekarang" tambahnya.

"Arra. Aku akan kembali ke sekolah dan meminta maaf pada minnie sekarang. Gomawo hyung!" setelah itu, kyuhyun berlari menuju jalan dekat rumah siwon dan mencari taksi.

"Haish, pasti tadi dia kabur dari sekolah. Mentang-mentang sudah jenius, seenaknya saja anak itu!" gerutu siwon seraya berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya.

-Kyumin-

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Hyunnie, appamu marah sama umma. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia tidak kembali kesini lagi. Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... " isakan terdengar dari ruang UKS yang berada di sekolah ternama itu. Yups, sosok yang menangis itu Cho Sungmin. Pasalnya, sudah satu jam lebih dia ditinggal sang suami setelah tadi berdebat kecil.

CKLEK

"Mian minnie, aku tadi meninggalkanmu sendiri" ujar seorang namja yang kita ketahui dari nametag yang tertera di almamater yang dipakainya, Cho Kyuhyun.  
Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang tempat istrinya duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Kyunnie, kenapa lama sekali?!" marah sungmin seraya menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

'Eh, bukannya tadi dia marah padaku?' tanya kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sini, minnie pingin dipeluk sama kyunnie" pinta sungmin manja.

'Memang benar kata siwon hyung beberapa hari yang lalu kalau yeoja hamil itu moodnya berubah-ubah' batin kyuhyun.

Dipeluknya tubuh sang istri dengan lembut.

"Kenapa menangis, hm?" tanya kyuhyun karena tadi saat masuk ruangan, didapatinya mata sang istri memerah, khas orang sehabis menangis.

"Karena kyunnie lama sekali perginya. Kyunnie masih marah ya sama minnie?" tanya sungmin yang masih setia memeluk tubuh kyuhyun.

"Ani. Kyunnie tak marah kok. Mianhae tadi sedikit emosi saja" ujar kyuhyun.

"syukurlah. Bagaimana kabar hyunnie?" tanya sungmin seraya melepas pelukannya.

"eum... Belum ada perkembangan apapun, minnie. Mianhae" jawab kyuhyun.

"Kenapa minta maaf. Ini kan sudah takdir, kyu. Maaf ya tadi aku menyalahkan bummie unnie, padahal dia tak salah apa-apa" ucapan sungmin berhasil membuat kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega.

Ya, setelah kepergian kyuhyun tadi, sungmin memikirkan perbuatannya tadi, dan dia merasa kalau apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun memang benar.

-Kyumin-

"YA! BUKA MULUTMU ANAK IBLIS!" teriak seorang namja pada sesosok bayi kecil yang dari tadi tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Terserahmu sajalah! Masih untung aku memberimu makan! Kalau tak mau, bukan aku yang rugi kan?!" ujarnya setelah itu meninggalkan sang bayi sendirian di tempat kosong yang agak gelap itu.

Bayi itupun berusaha melepaskan tangan dan kakinya yang diikat dengan tali itu. Walaupun mengikatnya tak begitu rapat, tapi dia tetaplah seorang bayi yang tak lebih kuat dari orang dewasa.

"Paaa... Hiks... Paaa..." isaknya karena gagal melepaskan dirinya sendiri.

-kyumin-

TBC?/END?

Huahhhh akhirnya update juga….

Mianhae lama dan pendek sangat…..

Q&A

Q : Hyunni di culik ? siapa yang nyulik ?

A : iya, diculik… bukan saya yang nyulik… :D

Q : siapa sih yg punya niat nyulik minhyun..namja or yeoja thor?

A : namja… dan bukan saya… :D

Oh iya, gomawo sama yang udah kritik juga,,,, membantu banget…..

Kritik : alurnya agak kecepetan chingu-_- kyumin momentnya juga kurang

Lia : iya,,, saya piker juga gitu, tapi mau gimana lagi, buatnya waktu tengah-tengah UTS jadi nggak konsen…. Disini ada kyumin momennya kok…

Kritik : chingu ko updatenya lama sich

Lia : iya, mian lama…. #bungkuk2

Yang udah request juga makasih banget….

Request : donghae ma hyuk nya bikin romantis2an dong

Lia : kalo eunhaenya banyak, nanti kyuminnya yang kurang…. Saya usahain ada eunhaenya….

Gomawo sama Ask, Request, Kritik,,, itu membantu sekali bagi lia,,, bias menambah inspirasi….

Kalo mau Ask, Request, Kritik gak papa, lia malah seneng…

RnR please….


	16. Chapter 16

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [Kyumin/GS] Chapter 16

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper  
Cast : kyumin  
genre : family  
warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Aish, kenapa tubuhmu makin kurus begini?! Sia-sia saja aku merawatmu selama ini" ujar seorang yeoja pada bayi mungil yang kini tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Diangkatnya salah satu tangan mungil bayi itu.

"Kecil sekali! Bukankah umurmu sudah 8 bulan?!"

Ya, bayi mungil itu sudah berusia 8 bulan. Itu berarti, satu bulan bayi mungil itu diculik.

"Padahal, pertama kali kita bertemu tubuhmu tak sekurus ini. Apa namja sialan itu yang membuatmu begini? Bisa-bisa appamu menguburku hidup-hidup kalau nasibmu begini terus" kata yeoja itu seraya sedikit melonggarkan tali yang mengikat tubuh sang bayi serta merebahkan tubuh mungil itu pada kasur kecil yang sengaja dibawanya tadi.

"Appamu harus berterimakasih padaku, baby!" ujarnya kemudian dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

-Kyumin-

"Hyukie, ke rumah kyuhyun yuk! Aku ingin bermain PS melawannya" ajak seorang namja yang wajahnya menyerupai ikan.#plak

"Haish, apa yang ada di otakmu itu hanya bermain saja, hah! Apalagi dengan kyuhyun, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau kau yang akan kalah, nemo!" ejek sang yeoja bernama eunhyuk itu.

Mereka kini berada di teras rumah eunhyuk. Ya, donghae yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya, tentu saja akan berkunjung ke rumah eunhyuk pada waktu libur.

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu pasti aku yang akan kalah. Tapi, setidaknya kita sedikit menghiburnya bukan? Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau ini sudah satu bulan" ujar donghae panjang.

"Ah, kau benar nemo. Ayo berangkat!" tanpa basa basi, ditariknya pergelangan tangan donghae dengan kasar.

"Jangan terlalu erat, sakit tahu!" sungut donghae yang berjalan dibelakang eunhyuk karena kewalahan menjangkau langkah kaki sang yeoja chingu.  
#hhh,bilang aja tingginya nggak beda jauh :D

"KYUHYUUUNNN!" teriakan itu terdengar setelah donghae membuka pintu depan. Tentu saja dia dengan mudah tahu kode pintu rumah kyuhyun.

"KYU... KYUUUHYUUUNNN!" setelah teriakan eunhyuk, kini ganti teriakan donghae yang terdengar di rumah bercat biru itu.

"Aish, siapa sih yang teriak?! Tak tahu situasi sekali!" gerutu kyuhyun yang hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, memijit sungmin.

"Sepertinya suaranya sangat familiar, kyunnie. Bukankah suara sahabatmu?" tanya sungmin seraya sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya yang tengkurap, keenakan rupanya.

"Benar juga, itu kan suara ikan amis dan pacarnya" analisis kyuhyun.

"Cepat buka pintunya sebelum mereka masuk kemari dan memergoki kita!" ujar sungmin memerintah.

"Aish, arraseo" kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara. Tak lupa ditutupnya lagi pintu kamarnya.

.

.

"BAGAIMANA KALIAN BISA MASUK KESINI!" bentak kyuhyun tatkala sepasang kekasih itu kini dengan santainya memainkan PS miliknya di depan TV sambil memakan keripik jagung.

"Ini kan rumahmu, jadi mudah saja kalau aku yang masuk" ujar donghae sebelum memasukkan sebuah keripik ke mulutnya. Tatapannya masih fokus pada layar TV yang menampilkan dua makhluk yang entah apa namanya tengah berkelahi.

"DAN SEENAKNYA SAJA KALIAN BERMAIN DENGAN PSKU! APALAGI MEMAKAN CEMILAN MINNIE!" bentak kyuhyun murka.

"Aish, kita ini kan sahabat kyu. Jadi, apa yang menjadi milikmu tentu saja juga menjadi milikku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kecuali hyukkieKU" terang donghae yang masih betah menatap layar TV.

"Aish. Terserah padamu saja. Yang penting jangan habiskan cemilan minnie. Bisa-bisa dia murka padaku" kata kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya, kemudian duduk diatas sofa. Sedangkan haehyuk duduk di atas karpet. Seperti pembantu dan majikan saja. :D

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanya kyuhyun heran. Pasalnya, sejak memiliki pacar, seorang lee donghae jarang berkunjung ke rumah kyuhyun apalagi hari libur. Biasanya dia berkunjung ke rumah pacarnya.

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu, apa lagi?" jawab donghae santai.

"Tumben sekali" ejek kyuhyun.

"Oh, ya kyu. Apa ada perkembangan tentang Hyunnie?" tanya donghae. Kini, haehyuk sudah menyelesaikan permainan mereka.

"Sssttt... Jangan keras-keras! Kalau minnie dengar, dia bisa murung lagi seperti dulu" ujar kyuhyun berbisik.

"Ah, aku tahu. Mianhae" ujar donghae seraya menunduk.

"Ingat! Jangan sebut tentang masalah ini jika sedang ada di dekat minnie! Arra!?" peringat kyuhyun tajam, membuat haehyuk mengangguk patuh.

"Sekarang sungmin songsaenim dimana kyu?" tanya donghae celingukan.

"Minnie di kamar, mungkin tidur setelah kupijiti tadi" jawab kyuhyun santai seraya menyalakan TV.

"Aish, semakin mesra saja kalian berdua. Aku jadi iri" ujar donghae sambil ikut duduk di atas sofa.

"Kalau kau iri, nikahi saja hyukkieMU" kata kyuhyun tanpa menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Kau gila, hah! Kami masih SMA! Bisa-bisa, kepalaku dipenggal orang tua hyukkie jika aku menikahinya sekarang" sungut donghae.

"YA! AKU MENDENGARNYA IKAN NEMO!" sentak eunhyuk membuat kyuhyun tersenyum puas karena berhasil membuat sahabatnya mendapat amukan.

"Aish, acaranya jelek-jelek. Aku kembali ke kamar saja" ucapan kyuhyun membuat donghae sedikit kecewa karena kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendiri dengan eunhyuk yang tengah murka.

"Aku ikut ya kyu?" ujar donghae berharap.

"Enak saja. Minnie itu istriku, bukan istrimu!" setelahnya kyuhyun benar-benar kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kau mau melihat apa di kamar mereka, heum?" tanya eunhyuk pelan namun tajam.

"Eh? Aku hanya..." donghae terlihat berfikir.

"Hanya apa?" potong eunhyuk lembut yang menusuk.

"Hanya mau minta maaf pada hyukkie chagiku. Mianhae hyukkie!" kata donghae cepat.

"Mudah sekali kau minta maaf! Rasakan ini!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, eunhyuk memukul tubuh donghae dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan bantal sofa secara bertubi-tubi.

"Ampun hyukkie!" ujar donghae pilu.

-Kyumin-

"Waeyo, kyu? Kenapa kau kembali? Mereka sudah pulang?" setelah kyuhyun memasuki kamar, sungmin memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Belum, mereka masih sibuk bertengkar" jawab kyuhyun seraya mulai memijit kembali tubuh sungmin.

"Eung... Hhh... Enak kyu... Memangnya kenapa mereka bertengkar? Eungg... Pasti gara-gara perbuatanmu ya?" tuduh sungmin ditengah desahan nikmatnya.#plak

"Kenapa malah menuduhku?! Aku kan tadi hanya memberi nasehat saja" bantah kyuhyun karena tak mau disalahkan.

"Aish, terserah padamu. Kyu... Lapar..." rengek sungmin manja.

"Minnie ingin makan apa?" tanya kyuhyun was-was.

"Terserah, yang terpenting masakan kyunnie" jawab sungmin manja, membuat kyuhyun melototkan matanya lebar. Hello?! Walaupun mampu hidup sendiri, tapi masakan yang pernah dibuat oleh Cho Kyuhyun dengan benar hanyalah bubur bayi dan susu bayi. Tentu saja dia berusaha keras, mana mungkin dia tega meracuni anaknya sendiri.

"Tapi minnie... Minnie kan tahu kalau Kyunnie nggak bisa masak. Nanti kasihan baby loh kalau keracunan masakanku" ujar kyuhyun beralasan.

"Tapiiiii... Kyunnie tahu kan kalau ini kemauan baby... Kyunnie tak sayang lagi ya sama minnie dan baby?" kini sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengelus perut ratanya.

"Arraseo. Tunggu sebentar, kyunnie masak dulu!"

Karena tak tega, kyuhyunpun beranjak dari kamar.

"Hyunnie, umma kangen hyunnie" lirih sungmin setelah kyuhyun hilang dibalik pintu.

"Karena tak mau membuat appamu khawatir, umma berusaha agar tak bersedih didepannya hyunnie. Hyunnie setuju dengan umma kan? Umma tahu kalau hyunnie pasti sangat sayang sama appa" dielusnya pelan figura yang menampilkan foto minhyun yang tengah tertawa dengan kyuhyun disebelahnya yang cemberut.

Kemudian dipeluknya figura itu erat-erat didadanya.

"Bogosipo..."

-Kyumin-

Keesokan harinya...

"Bummie, gimana? Ada perkembangan?" tanya siwon seraya mendekati sang istri yang tengah sibuk mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"AH! Mereka sudah menemukan tempat dimana hyunnie disekap. Kita kesana sekarang wonnie! Kajja!" ujar kibum bersemangat setelah membuka satu pesan di ponselnya yang berisikan sebuah alamat gedung.

"Arra..." setelah itu, ditariknya pergelangan tangan kibum menuju mobilnya diparkirkan.

"Hubungi kyuhyun, bummie" perintah siwon. Kini ia tengah sibuk pada stir mobilnya.

"Ne..."

Setelah itu, kibum kembali sibuk pada benda kotak ditangannya itu.

"Sudah kukirim alamatnya, wonnie" ujar kibum memberitahu.

-Kyumin-

"Minnie! Minnie!" teriak kyuhyun keras untuk membangunkan istrinya yang masih tertidur itu.

"MINNIE!" kali ini bukan hanya teriakan saja, namun kyuhyun juga menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sang istri.

"Eung... Ada apa sih kyu? Ini kan hari libur" ujar sungmin malas seraya menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kibum nuna dan siwon hyung sudah menemukan tempat penculikan hyunnie" seru kyuhyun cepat.

"MWO?! Ayo kesana kyu!" dengan cepat sungmin menarik lengan kyuhyun secara paksa dan mendorongnya menuju mobil sungmin diparkirkan.

"Kau bisa menyetir kan?" tanya sungmin was-was. Pasalnya, kini posisi mereka adalah kyuhyun yang menyetir, sedangkan sungmin disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku ini jenius minnie!" serunya bangga. Kemudian dinyalakannya mesin mobil dan melajukannya ke tempat yang kibum beritahu tadi.

-Kyumin-

TBC? / END?

Mian, lamaaaaaa banget ngeposnya, pendek pula... -_-

oh ya, karena saya suka sad ending gimana kalo saya buat sungmin-kibum keguguran atau siwon-kyuhyun meninggal?

Minta sarannya ya...  
Gomawo...

Oh iya,tp kok kyumin disini kesan'y malah sntai2 aja ya,tau anak'y diculik *itu menurut ak* xD

Lia : menurut lia juga gitu kok. Malahan kayaknya yang ribet itu Sibum… :D

Ehh ming hamil lg, wah hebat kau kyu, hyunnie blm gnap 7bln ud mau punya aegya lg, apa ga kerepotan t

Lia : iya, hebat bener ya kyuhyun…:D yang kerepotan kan kyuhyun… :D

mw0?ming hamil?kyupa tanggung jwb ayo.,

Lia : kan udah dinikahin ama kyu…

Masak Kyu gak bilang tentang kehamilan Sungmin sih? Kan lebih parah lagi klu Sungmin gak tau trus dianya malah setres.

Lia : nanti juag tahu sendiri…

boleh reques kn thor,ini kan minnie lagi hamil tuh..nah org hamil kan pada nyusahin tuh gara2 ngidam..buat Kyu susah dong sama aksi ngidamnya itu,itung2 pas hamil hyunie kn Kyu gak ada..

Lia : nanti aja abis Hyunnie ketemu, biar kyu tambah repot… :D

chingu knp minhyunnya di iket?

Lia : biar nggak gerak… bapaknya aja udah kayak gitu, gimana minhunnya…. :D

Kenapa chingu rada lambat updateny?

Lia : karena jarang OL di laptop…

sungmin hamil lagi. Yg jadi Anaknya siapa? Kalo namja changmin thor blm pernah baca ff changmin jdi anaknya kyu dan merekan sama2 evli XD #diinjek changkyu

wah, yg nyulik tega masa diiket di tinggal ditempat yg kosong dan gelap pdhl kalo dikunci dikamar juga bisa kan minhyun masih bayi #otak kriminal

kyumin momentnya ditambah ya thor.

Lia : He? Changmin? Kan kasihan sungminnya nanti, nggak punya temen… :D iya, tega banget ya,,,, kan Hyunniie juga nggak bias diem anaknya….

aish siapa sih yg nyulik Minhyun saengi, pengecut bnget,,  
Kyu appa ayo berjuang buat nemuin Minhyun saengi, Kyu appa jagain Min eomma ne?

chingu yg nyulik siapa sih? bakal ketahuan di chap brpa? kok update-nya lama? emng masih UTS? trus chingu emng-nya yeoja apa namja? chingu update-nya jgn lama2 dong, trus panjagin dong cerita-nya,, :)

Lia : nggak tahu juga, mungkin chapter depan. Lia udah nggak UTS, tapi males OL di laptop soalnya…. Lia itu yeoja, namanya aja udah Lia,,, :D

min khan bru melahirkn 7 bulan yg lalu...author slah set nich...

mmg ktanya wanita udh bs produktif stlh 3 bulan pasca melahirkn, tpi ttp z sel telurnya blm berkembng smprna.  
klo min mlhrkn,minhyun umrnya 1,6 tahun.  
masihhh kecilllll bgt utk pny adk lgi...

Lia : Eh,, saya nggak tahu soal begituan… mianhae….

Gomawo ya yang udah pada review…..

RnR again please…


	17. Chapter 17

[FF] My Baby, Don't Cry! [Kyumin/GS] Chapter 17

Author : Amilia Marisca Kyumin Shipper  
Cast : kyumin  
genre : family  
warning : maaf kalo pendek,banyak typo, dll. Maklum masih pemula.

-Kyumin-

"Eh Bummie, benar tempatnya disini?" Tanya siwon heran.

"Bener kok, lihat aja alamatnya" ditunjukkan sms di ponselnya yang berisikan sebuah alamat dari pesuruhnya.

"Iya benar. Tapi kok?" siwon tak meneruskan perkataannya. Dari yang siwon lihat, memang benar kalau tempat ini sedikit…. Eum, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Kita mulai dari suasana sekitar, terdapat rerumbunan pohon yang sudah tua berjejeran mengelilingi sebuah gedung tua. Tak lupa gedung itu kalau terlihat dari luar terlihat berlumut. Suasananya juga sangat sepi. Tak ada apapun selain gedung tua itu yang ada didepan siwon.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu banyak bicara! Cepat bantu aku keluar!" suruh kibum seenaknya.

Dan hal yang baru siwon sadari ialah dia membawa serta istrinya yang tengah hamil besar untuk hal ekstrim seperti ini.

'Aish, kenapa aku baru sadar?! Tahu begini tak kuajak bummie tadi' sesal siwon dalam hati.

"Eum… Bummie disini saja ya?" pinta siwon halus.

"Untuk apa aku disini?! Menyeramkan tahu!" sungut kibum sebal.

"Eh? Bummie benar juga. Yasudah, kita tunggu Minnie dan kyuhyun dulu lalu bummie dan Minnie tunggu disini saja, biar aku dan kyuhyun saja yang masuk. Arra?" ucap siwon lembut.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh ikut?!" seru kibum sebal seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aish… Bummie, kamu lupa kalau ada kehidupan diperutmu? Ujar siwon sabar.

"Lalu?" sinis kibum lagi.

"Jadi bummie harus diam disini. Arra!" tegas siwon membuat nyali kibum agak menciut.

"Eum…" anggukkan kibum mengakhiri perdebatan suami istri tersebut.

-Kyumin-

"Kyu,kenapa tempatnya seperti ini?" tanya sungmin setelah mereka berdua tiba di tempat tujuan mereka.

"Mana mungkin ada penculik yang menyekap orang di taman bermain,minnie?!" jelas kyuhyun agak kesal.

"Tapi kan kasihan hyunnie kyu" ujar sungmin pelan seraya memainkan ujung baju yang dipakainya, tak berani menatap mata sang suami.

"Maka dari itu, kita datang kemari kan untuk menyelamatkan hyunnie" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kyuhyun keluar dari mobil mereka dan berjalan menuju mobil siwon berada.

"Aku ikut, kyu!" dengan segera, disusulnya sang suami yang tak terlalu jauh itu.

Cklek

Begitu melihat kedatangan kyumin, siwon segera keluar dari mobil bermerek ternama miliknya.

"Kaja, kita masuk kyu! biarkan minnie dan bummie disini saja" bisik siwon.

'Siwon hyung benar, untuk apa tadi kuajak minnie?! Babo Kyuhyun!' batin kyuhyun, setelah itu dia menagangguk pertanda setuju.

"Kenapa kalian berbisik seperti itu?!" ujar sungmin disertai bibirnya yang di poutkan lucu.

"Ani,bukan apa-apa. Minnie disini saja ya, temani bummie nuna?" bujuk kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa aku disini!?" sungutnya.

"Kan sudah kyuhyun bilang kalau minnie disini untuk menemani bummie. Tidak mungkin kan kalau bummie ikut kedalam, dan jua dia itu agak penakut" jelas siwon sabar.

"Ara.. Ara.. Hati-hath ya kyunnie! Fighting!" ujar sungmin.

"Cih, hanya kyuhyun saja yang kau beri semangat" sungut siwon.

"Hati-hati juga wonnie sayang!" ujar sungmin lagi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Cepat!" usir sungmin seraya mendorong kedua tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dan besar darinya itu.

-Kyumin-

"Lebih baik kita sembunyikan mobil dulu minnie. Bagaimana?" tanya kibum.

"Unnie benar, tapi unnie bisa menyetir mobil kan?"

"Tentu saja bisa, kau meragukan kemampuanku,eoh?" tantang kibum.

"Nanti aku kena marah lagi oleh wonnie oppa kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan istri tercintanya" ujar sungmin seraya merebut kunci mobil yang dipegang kibum.

"Lebih baik unnie duduk di kursi penumpang saja, kajja!" tambahnya lagi.

Setelah berhasil menyembunyikan mobil mereka, sungmin dan kibum memasuki mobil sungmin dan mengamati apa saja yang terjadi diluar gedung tua itu.

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita menghubungi polisi saja unnie?" tanya sungmin.

"Apa itu tak semakin berbahaya,minnie?" tanya balik kibum.

"Tapi aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada kyuhyun dan siwon oppa" ujar sungmin khawatir.

"Aish. kau benar juga, bisa saja penculiknya jumlahnya lebih banyak" kata kibum ikutan khawatir.

"Tapi, jarak kantor polisi dengan tempat ini lumayan jauh. Bagaimana unni?" tanya sungmin meminta pendapat.

"Hubungi saja dulu" jawab kibum memberi saran.

-Kyumin-

"Aish,ternyata bukan hanya diluar saja yang menakutkan" gumam kyuhyun setelah memasuki bangunan tua itu.

"Jangan bicara terlalu keras cho kyuhyun yang jenius!" hardik siwon yang berada tepat didepan kyuhyun.

"Kita langsung naik saja hyung. Disini terlihat sepi-sepi saja" kata kyuhyun seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Kau benar, kyu. Kajja!"

Setelah itu, mereka menuju ke lantai dua gedung tua itu tentu saja menggunakan tangga, mana ada lift atau elevator di bangunan lama ini.

"Paa.. Paa"

"Kau mendengarnya hyung?" tanya kyuhyun setelah mereka tiba di lantai dua.

"Mendengar apa kyu?" tanya siwon heran.

"Suara hyunnie hyung. Tak salah lagi, Hyunnie pasti ada disini" ujar kyuhyun pasti.

"Kenapa aku tak mendengarnya ya?" gumam siwon.

"Hyunnie kan anakku, hyung, bukan anakmu" jawab kyuhyun santai.

"Hiks.. Paaa... Hiks... PAAAA" kini, bukan hanya panggilan kecil saja yang terdengar, isakan serta teriakan juga terdengar.

"Kau pikir dengan menangis dan berteriak, orang yang kau panggil akan datang,HAH! Appamu tak akan mendengarnya bayi bodoh!" terdengar suara tegas seorang laki-laki yang sedang murka.

"Hyu..uu..ngg." ujar kyuhyun banyak bicara, kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju sumber suara. Apalagi isakan minhyun yang terdengar pilu itu semakin keras saja.

BRAKKK

"MINHYUNNIE!"

"Akhirnya kau menemukan tempat ini juga, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar sang namja.

"Siapa kau?" tanya kyuhyun karena tak mengenali sosok namja itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hwang Ji Hyun" ujar namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Cih, tak penting juga aku tahu namamu" kata kyuhyun.

"Bukankah tadi kau menanyakanku? Ah, kau pasti tak mengenalku. Aku memang bukanlah orang penting yang perlu kau kenal. Bahkan tidak sepenting dirimu yang dianggap oleh seorang ayah" ucap namja itu seraya tersenyum miris.

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku? Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya kyuhyun heran.

"KARENA KAU YANG MEMBUATKU TAK DIANGGAP OLEH SEORANG APPA!KARENA KAU UMMAKU MENINGGAL! KARENA KAU HIDUPKU DAN ADIKKU MENDERITA! INI SEMUA KARENAMU!" teriak namja itu tepat di depan wajah kyuhyun.

"Karenaku? Memangnya apa yang kuperbuat?" tantang kyuhyun tak terima.

"MEMANG KAU TAK TAHU APAPUN! KAU HANYA TAHU KEHIDUPAN YANG INDAH! KAU TAK TAHU APA ITU MENDERITA! DAN AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MERASAKANNYA TUAN CHO! PEGANG MEREKA!"

Tak lama, datang 5 orang bertubuh kekar dari arah pintu. 4 orang namja itu memegang tangan kyuhyun dan siwon, sedangkan satu lagi menyerahkan sebuah pisau dan pistol pada namja yang kita ketahui bernama Hwang Ji Hyun itu, kemudian mengunci pergerakan Minhyun yang dari tadi tak bisa diam itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH ANAKKU BODOH!" teriak kyuhyun brutal karena JiHyun menggesekkan ujung pisau itu pada pipi gembul Minhyun.

"Oh, kalau anakmu tak boleh ku sentuh, bagaimana kalau kakak iparmu ini saja?" tanyanya seraya berjalan kearah siwon dan menancapkan pisau tadi pada perut siwon.

"ARGG!" teriak siwon keras sebelum tubuhnya tergeletak lemah.

"Ururg dia diluar. Aku ingin melanjutkan yang ini dulu" ujar jihyun pada pria kekar itu.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! BUKANKAH KAU HANYA DENDAM PADAKU?!" ujar kyuhyun kalap.

"Salahnya sendiri ikut campur masalahku" jawabnya santai.

Tanpa banyak bicara, diarahkannya pistol yang tadi dipegangnya pada bagian perut kyuhyun.

DOR!

-Kyumin-

DOR.!

"Itu suara pistol kan unnie?" tanya sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab kibum tak kalah khawatirnya.

Tak lama, mobil polisipun datang. Dan mereka memasuki bangunan tua itu.

-Kyumin-

"Hiks... Hiks... Hikss..." isakan minhyun kembali terdengar.

"Diam kau, bocah!" marah jihyun.

"Angkat tangan anda!" perintah polisi itu seraya menodongkan pistolnya.

"Anda datang pada waktu yang tepat. Kalau saya sudah balas dendam, saya rela didekam di penjara" ujar JiHyun santai. Sepertinya namja ini agak sedikit tidak waras.

-Kyumin-

"HYUNNIE!" teriak sungmin saat dilihatnya seorang polisi menggendong sang buah hati yang tengah menangis. Diambilnya sang bayi dari gendongan polisi itu.

"WONNIE! KYUNNIE!" teriak kibum dan sungmin saat melihat suami mereka terkulai tak sadar diri dalam bopongan polisi-polisi tadi.

"WONNIE!"

"KYUNNIE!"

END...~

Q:Thor,jgn sad ending napa?Mnurutku alurny kcepatan iy gak?

A:sayangnya udah terlanjur sad end. Iya, menurut saya juga gitu, biar cepet selesai.

Q:Thor,ibu hamil yg menyusui anak kn ga bs hmil thor#ming kn nyusui hyunnie jd koq hmil?

A:Eh, emang gak bisa ya? Lha temen saya ada yang punya adek umurnya nggak sampek 1 tahun dibawahnya. #malah curhat.

Q: chingu knp critanya pndek trus lama jg updatenya

A: saya lagi sibuk sekolah,,,, #derita anak IPA

Q: itu minhyun ditemuin sm siapa ya?minhyunnya kabur yaaa?

A: nggak tahu juga ya,,,, :D . mana mungkin bisa kabur, jalan aja belom bisa…

Q: kyumin knp kesannya santai2 aja, ckckck..siapa itu yg nolong minhyun?Sibum sampe tempat itu nanti minhyun udah gk ada lagi?Yg nyulik itu temen sekolah kyu ya?

A: kan kalo minhyun nggak ada bisa bikin lagi… :D. nggak tahu, siapa yang nolongin. Bukan temen sekolahnya kyuhyun kok.

MIANHAE!

Mian, lia lamaaaa banget publishnya, soalnya ulangannya numpuk, dan lagi hp lia rusak total, jadi terpaksa beli lagi dan ngetik lagi.

Ditunggu RnRnya...

ini udah sad end...


End file.
